Une autre route à prendre
by Gladoo89
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Vingt ans après que Harry ait vaincu Voldemort, un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres s'empare du pouvoir en Europe. Quand tout est perdu, et que sa famille se fait tuer devant ses yeux, jusqu'où ira Harry pour changer le futur ? Voyage dans le temps. UA.
1. Prologue

Une autre route à prendre

**Disclaimer :**** Cette fanfiction appartient à DragonGirl16, et je ne fais que la traduire avec sa permission. Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, et l'auteure DragonGirl16 ne se fait pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'univers d_e Harry_**_** Potter**_** appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

Pour information, la fanfiction d'origine, « The Road Not Taken », fait 22 chapitres, et sa suite, « Secrets and Second Chances » est actuellement en cours d'écriture (7 chapitres à ce jour).

Cette fanfiction étant ma première traduction, merci d'avance d'être clément et de m'indiquer mes possibles erreurs, afin que je les corrige =).

Je tiens à remercier mon amie Coralie, qui fait office de _bêta-reader_ de l'ombre, ainsi que ma sœur Sévy pour leurs relectures attentives de cette traduction.

_Je viens d'ailleurs de changer le titre : pour ceux qui ont lu l'histoire avant le 3 octobre 2012, le titre initial était "La voie non-empruntée". Après mûre réflexion et une discussion enflammée avec ma _bêta-reader_ (ainsi qu'avec mes proches), le titre définitif est "Une autre route à prendre"._

Je ferai de mon mieux pour poster le plus régulièrement possible la traduction des chapitres, mais ne vous attendez pas non plus à un rythme effréné : j'ai (malheureusement) une vie à côté ! :p

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ;)

* * *

Prologue

Les ruines de Poudlard se dressaient dans le ciel nocturne. Les étoiles étaient obscurcies par le feu qui faisait rage et balayait la Forêt Interdite. Le château n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il était autrefois, vide, ses fenêtres brisées, les dortoirs détruits. La Grande Salle était le lieu de la scène de triomphe d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Ça n'était pas censé finir comme ça_. Harry retint son souffle tandis que l'homme qui s'autoproclamait le Prince des Ténèbres levait sa main pour intimer le silence. _Ça n'était pas censé __**finir comme ça**__ !_

« Amenez-les ! » ordonna à la foule le Prince des Ténèbres – _Hammerstein_, Harry refusait de l'appeler par ce titre ridicule. Trois individus furent poussés en avant. Harry poussa un cri, mais les gardes qui se tenaient près de lui le maintenaient en place.

« Papa ! » cria Lily. Un homme la tira en arrière par les cheveux quand elle tenta de se précipiter vers lui. James et Albus se battaient avec leurs ravisseurs. _Où est Ginny ? Où est _Ginny _? Les enfants étaient censés être avec elle, pourquoi – comment sont-ils arrivés là – qu'est-ce que… _Il essaya de mordre la main qui le retenait, mais ne reçut pour sa peine qu'une gifle.

« Amenez-les devant moi » dit Hammerstein, en découvrant ses dents jaunes et tordues. Il fit un signe vers l'endroit taché de sang devant l'estrade qu'il avait aménagée dans le Grand Hall.

« Non ! » s'exclama Harry. Sa magie luttait contre le bracelet ensorcelé qui ornait son poignet. C'était le même bracelet que Harry utilisait en tant que Auror pour empêcher les sorciers et sorcières de s'échapper. « Laisse-les tranquilles ! »

Hammerstein sourit. « Oh non, dit-il. Nous devons fêter ça ! »

James se libéra de son ravisseur. « Papa ! » Il réussit à faire trois pas avant de recevoir un maléfice. Harry se débattit tandis que son fils était allongé par terre, parcouru de spasmes. Le dos de James s'arqua en arrière et sa tête heurta le sol avec un craquement écœurant – son corps frémit pendant quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser pour toujours.

Hammerstein fit la grimace. « Mince alors, on dirait qu'on en a cassé un ! »

« James », murmura Harry. Albus avait arrêté de se débattre, il tremblait tout en empêchant Lily de regarder.

Hammerstein s'adressa à la foule. « Soyez sans crainte, leur dit-il, il nous en reste encore deux ! »

La foule acclama. Harry eut un haut-le-cœur, sa colère et son chagrin fusaient à travers tout son être. _Mon fils_, haleta-t-il, alors que des petits points noirs venaient parsemer sa vision. _Ils vont tuer mes enfants._

« Amenez-moi la fille, ordonna Hammerstein en s'asseyant d'un geste théâtral. J'ai envie de l'entendre hurler ». Des gardes séparèrent les deux enfants, et Albus fut projeté à terre lorsqu'il tenta de se battre contre eux. Lily fit saigner un homme et donna un coup de pied dans les testicules d'un autre tandis qu'ils tentaient de l'amener devant Hammerstein.

« Laissez-la tranquille ! Je ferai n'importe quoi ! _N'importe quoi _! » Harry essaya de se relever, mais le sortilège qu'ils avaient utilisé pour paralyser ses jambes tenait toujours. « Pitié ! Je vous en supplie ! _Pitié_ !

– Toi, le grand Harry Potter, en train de me supplier ? » Les yeux de Hammerstein s'enfoncèrent dans ses orbites lorsqu'il sourit. « Pourquoi, commencerais-tu à comprendre, Potter ? Une fois que je t'aurai brisé, j'aurai brisé la résistance du monde des sorciers. Une fois que tu seras mon chien, mon esclave obéissant, brisé, tout le reste s'écroulera comme un château de cartes. » Hammerstein claqua des doigts. « On ne fait que s'amuser pour l'instant, pour passer le temps en attendant de tous nous rassembler. Et toi, le Survivant, tu seras la clé de la reddition ultime de ce monde. N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

– Papa ! cria Albus. Arrête-les ! S'il te plaît ! Papa, _s'il te plaît_ ! »

Le sang de Harry se glaça. _Ça n'était pas censé finir comme ça_. Il les regarda traîner Lily en avant. Sa vision s'obscurcissait sur les côtés. _Ça n'était pas… ça n'était pas censé __**finir comme ça**__._

Il y eut un éclat de lumière au bord de la foule. Le fantôme de McGonagall s'était glissé derrière Albus. Ses mains transparentes passaient à travers les ravisseurs de son fils, comme si elle essayait de les étrangler pour de vrai. _McGonagall_. Harry retint son souffle. _Le bureau du Directeur ! L'appareil !_

Le regard de Harry s'abaissa sur le bracelet à son poignet, puis remonta sur sa fille. Lily montrait les dents aux hommes qui se tenaient devant elle, son nez en sang et la lèvre fendue. Un homme était toujours à terre, ses mains protégeant ses parties intimes tandis qu'il gémissait. Comme si elle avait senti le regard de Harry sur elle, Lily leva la tête. Harry nota dans une partie éloignée de son esprit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle ne les laissait pas couler.

« Papa, lui dit sa fille. _Pars._ »

Harry expira brutalement et ferma les yeux. Sa magie s'entortilla autour du bracelet et celui-ci se brisa, ouvrant en même temps son poignet en une fontaine de sang. Ses gardes crièrent et essayèrent de l'attraper, mais Harry profita de cette seconde de confusion pour briser la protection anti-Transplanage et s'échapper.

Le bureau du Directeur était dans un piteux état. Les placards en verre étaient en mille morceaux. Harry traîna son corps brisé sur les éclats de verre, indifférent aux plaies béantes qu'ils infligeaient à sa peau.

Ça devait être là. C'était un objet que Harry avait trouvé lui-même dans le manoir de Crabbe, et qu'il avait confié à la Directrice McGonagall. C'était un retourneur de temps, un retourneur de temps _modifié_. Il devait le trouver. Le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas remis au Ministère avait été la raison pour laquelle il avait été remplacé à la tête de la division des Aurors. Harry n'avait jamais fait confiance au Ministère concernant les objets importants, et avec un tel retourneur de temps, il n'y avait à ses yeux qu'un seul endroit où le mettre en sécurité.

_Ici_. Ses doigts effleurèrent le fil d'or. Il le tira hors des débris. Son cœur faisait un bruit sourd dans sa poitrine. La protection était fissurée. Les délicats fils tordus. Les grains de sable s'échappaient, se mélangeant avec le sang et les blessures ouvertes sur les mains de Harry.

Harry referma ses mains autour de l'objet. Sa baguette magique avait disparue depuis bien longtemps. Il mêla son sang et sa magie à l'or qui tournoyait, murmurant dans un souffle des prières et des promesses à un Dieu en lequel il ne croyait plus depuis bien longtemps.

_S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi revenir en arrière et tout réparer. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi revenir en arrière, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi revenir en arrière, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît…_

Le monde se brisa autour de lui et tout devint noir.


	2. Chapitre 1

Une autre route à prendre

**Disclaimer :**** Cette fanfiction appartient à DragonGirl16, et je ne fais que la traduire avec sa permission. Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, et l'auteure DragonGirl16 ne se fait pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'univers d_e Harry_**_** Potter**_** appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

_Le titre de cette traduction a été modifié : pour ceux qui ont lu l'histoire avant le 3 octobre 2012, le titre initial était "La voie non-empruntée". Après mûre réflexion et une discussion enflammée avec ma _bêta-reader_ (ainsi qu'avec mes proches), le titre définitif est "Une autre route à prendre"._

Merci à ma _bêta-reader_ de l'ombre Coralie pour sa relecture drôle et attentive =).

Et merci à toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs alertes, dans leurs favoris ou qui l'ont tout simplement lue ! Et surtout, merci à ceux et à celles qui ont laissé un commentaire ! À savoir : **Den, Ulys, sylmeria, sweety et Mana Miya** ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Harry se réveilla avec un cri. Il bascula hors du lit, aveuglé. Il était – il y avait – _Lily_ – il devait trouver le…

« Garçon ! » rugit une voix près de lui. Une porte s'ouvrit et une main s'abattit sur le visage de Harry. « Tu as intérêt à être silencieux dans cette maison ! Je ne permettrai pas tes absurdités bizarres toute la nuit ! »

Harry tâtonna la main qui empoignait son t-shirt. « Oncle – Oncle Vernon ?

– Bien sûr que c'est moi, petit imbécile ! Mais quelle maladie mentale tu as, toi ?! » Vernon traîna Harry, toujours pendu à son énorme poing, hors du placard sous l'escalier.

« Attendez – attendez, s'exclama Harry. Attendez – il y avait un – où est-ce que je suis – je…

– Où tu es ? Où tu _es_ ? Mais pour qui tu te prends, sale gosse ingrat ? » La tête ronde de Vernon ressemblait à une goutte d'eau sans relief aux yeux d'Harry. « Tu es dans notre maison, sale monstre ! D'abord, tu nous fais un cirque avec le serpent et maintenant tu nous empêches de dormir avec ton boucan ! Tu arrêtes ça, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite !

– Lâchez-moi ! » Harry luttait pour s'échapper de la prise de son oncle. Ce n'était pas – ce n'était pas _normal_. Il avait – il devait – il n'avait pas le _temps_ – Harry devait…

La gifle que Harry reçut sur l'oreille le prit par surprise. Des petits points noirs et blancs vinrent parsemer sa vision. Harry poussa un cri, et il pu sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche lorsque Vernon le relâcha.

« Tu vas te tenir tranquille maintenant, sale petit monstre ! »

Vernon repoussa Harry dans le placard. La tête de Harry cogna avec un craquement sec l'encadrement de la porte. Vernon claqua la porte et enclencha le verrou. Harry était recroquevillé sur l'étroit espace de béton entre son lit de camp et la porte.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Ce n'était pas_… Harry avait voulu revenir en arrière, pour se prévenir, pour tout corriger. Revenir au début, là où tout avait commencé à mal tourner, revenir au moment où…

Harry tâtonna autour de lui et reconnu l'endroit. C'était _bien_ le placard sous l'escalier. Et c'était bien l'Oncle Vernon. L'homme n'avait jamais – il n'avait jamais _battu_ Harry avant, non, pas vraiment – _menteur_, dit une voix dans sa tête – mais Harry n'était pas censé _être ici_ !

Il trouva le cordon de l'ampoule. La lumière avait beau être faible, elle fit quand même grimacer Harry. Normalement, il y avait un petit miroir fêlé sur l'une de ses étagères. Il retrouva ses lunettes à force de tâtonnements, et trouva le bout de glace cassé. Il plongea son regard dans le miroir, le cœur battant.

Le reflet qu'il renvoyait était celui de l'enfant de dix ans qu'il avait été : de grands yeux verts, cachés par de grosses lunettes et ses cheveux en épis qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à coiffer. Harry retint son souffle lorsqu'il souleva sa frange. Là, à cet endroit se trouvait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, la marque qui le désignait comme le Survivant, et comme Horcruxe, le détenteur d'un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort.

Harry laissa retomber sa main. Quelqu'un piétinait d'un pas lourd en haut des escaliers. Il se hissa pour tirer le cordon et éteindre la lumière avant que Vernon ne puisse revenir. C'était une vieille réaction, une réaction _instinctive_. Harry – Harry était – il était…

« Je suis de retour » murmura-t-il dans le noir. Il sentit une pression chaude derrière ses paupières. « Je – je suis de retour. » Ses enfants étaient en sécurité. Sauf que – sauf que…

« Merlin », souffla Harry en s'agrippant à sa poitrine. Ses _enfants_. Ils avaient tué ses _enfants_, juste – juste _en face_ de…

Harry ramena ses genoux contre lui, s'agrippant à son lit de camp tout en expirant de grands sanglots frissonnants. Il avait échoué. Il avait _é__choué_. Ses enfants n'étaient plus là, ils n'étaient même pas vivants – ils étaient – ils étaient…

Harry se figea, les yeux ouverts, sans rien voir. Non. Ses enfants n'étaient pas morts. Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas encore nés. Harry avait – Il avait dû y avoir une erreur. L'appareil avait été cassé. Harry avait voulu revenir quelques années en arrière, ou quelques mois si c'est tout ce qu'on lui accordait, pour protéger ses enfants, pour avertir le monde du mal qui grandissait à l'Est. Harry avait voulu revenir en arrière et _parler_ à Ginny, pour – pour essayer et…

Mais il était allé trop loin. Harry enleva ses lunettes, ses mains tremblantes comme des feuilles dans une tempête. Il se rappela Hermione en train de lui dire : _Le problème avec les retourneurs de temps, c'est qu'ils provoquent des paradoxes si on va trop loin en arrière_. Hermione ! Harry sursauta sur le sol. Ron et Hermione étaient toujours en vie ! Tout comme Remus et Tonks et _Sirius_. Tellement de gens étaient encore en vie.

Mais… Harry secoua la tête et grimaça à cause du mal de tête qui grandissait derrière ses yeux. Les retourneurs de temps étaient censés faire voyager seulement physiquement. Et lui – il avait à nouveau _dix ans_. Il était petit, avait la peau sur les os et mourait de faim. Il n'était plus dans son corps d'adulte, avec les cicatrices et les muscles qu'il avait acquis grâce à la malchance et à un travail acharné. Il était – il n'était plus qu'un enfant. À nouveau. _Ç__a n'était pas… ça n'était pas censé se passer de cette façon._

Harry se couvrit le visage de ses mains et tenta de ralentir le chaos frénétique de son esprit. Il se rappela Hermione lui donnant des conseils une fois pour résoudre un devoir. Va lentement. Tu peux y parvenir, petit bout par petit bout. Il sentit la panique menacer de l'étouffer. Harry luttait impitoyablement contre elle. Il devait se concentrer. Il – bon sang, il allait _tout_ gâcher s'il n'arrivait pas à _se concentrer_.

Ses années d'entraînement en tant que Auror et sa formation brutale au travers des horreurs de la guerre avaient appris à Harry comment pousser son esprit au-dessus de l'épouvante ou de la douleur d'un évènement pour se concentrer. Il avait dix ans, presque onze, à deviner par le fait qu'il était toujours dans le placard. Il avait voyagé dans le temps, seulement pas physiquement comme il l'avait prévu.

Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de vider son esprit. C'était difficile, bien plus difficile que dans son souvenir. Son corps était un tumulte d'émotions et de pensées différentes, son cœur continuait à battre trop fort au niveau de ses oreilles et son souffle sortait en petits halètements au lieu d'être lent et régulier.

Il se plongea dans son esprit. Les livres que Malefoy lui avait donnés avaient été pour lui de biens meilleurs professeurs que Rogue ne l'avait jamais été. Ce qui était ironique, vu que ces livres avaient appartenu au Maître des Potions, et que Malefoy en avait hérité après la mort de Rogue. Harry tenta de repousser ces idées sans rapport avec l'instant présent, mais elles persistèrent. Malefoy – Harry avait enterré la hache de guerre avec le Serpentard des années après qu'ils aient quitté Poudlard. Harry n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de lui garder rancune, même si Ginny avait été furieuse lorsqu'elle avait appris que Harry avait accepté Malefoy au sein du Ministère. Merlin, ils avaient même commencé à – à être – hé bien, pas des _amis_, pas exactement, mais Malefoy avait réussi, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à s'intégrer au sein des Aurors, et il apparaissait souvent aux réunions au bar du vendredi soir qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'avoir. Harry se rappela qu'irrémédiablement, il se retrouvait toujours assis près du blondinet arrogant. C'est comme ça qu'ils avaient commencé à enterrer la hache de guerre.

Cela n'avait pas été _facile_, se souvint Harry. Il était encore trop enclin à prendre l'humour sec de Drago pour des remarques cassantes faites pour blesser. Le Serpentard avait une vision cynique du monde, que Harry était venu à apprécier après avoir eu son lot d'affaires horribles qui tournaient mal, comme lorsqu'il devait retirer des enfants de familles maltraitantes ou qu'il arrêtait un homme pour le meurtre de son épouse. Drago ne le prenait pas en pitié, il ne lui tapotait pas gentiment sur la main, ne l'ordonnait pas qu'il « _s'en remette_ » ou « _arrête d'y réfléchir_ ». Le Serpentard n'adressait aucun mot de réconfort à Harry, il lui offrait juste son humour sec et un silence agréable. Harry n'aurait pas dû encourager la facilité avec laquelle Drago payait aussi l'addition. Ron et Hermione avaient été méfiants bien plus longtemps qu'Harry, mais le blond avait finalement réussi à tous les conquérir.

Harry éloigna de lui ces souvenirs pour tenter de se concentrer. _Drago était toujours vivant lui aussi, à présent. Tout comme Ron et Hermione et Terry et – et…_

Harry fit le vide et se concentra. Son esprit avait quelque chose d'étranger en lui, mais cela avait le « goût » mental de la saveur familière de Voldemort. Harry explora au plus profond de lui-même, mais son esprit, son _âme_ était bien la seule présente. Son esprit traumatisé par les batailles, d'adulte de trente-six ans, dans le corps d'un enfant de dix ans.

Harry abaissa ses mains et ouvrit les yeux. Il entendit encore une fois la voix de Hermione dans son esprit. _Les faits. Tu as à nouveau dix ans. Les faits : tu es de retour au commencement, avant que tout ne soit arrivé._

Les faits : tu as une chance de _tout_ changer.

Une fois de plus, Harry retint son souffle. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait. Il pourrait tous les sauver, il pourrait écouter plus, apprendre plus, prévenir Sirius, prévenir Remus, protéger _tout le monde_ du destin que l'autre avenir leur réservait.

_Rappelle-toi des paradoxes, Harry,_ lui chuchota la Hermione de son souvenir. Mais comment le paradoxe pourrait-il exister, puisque Harry était revenu dans son corps d'enfant de dix ans ? Il n'y avait aucun double pour affecter le temps, aucun double de lui-même pour créer un paradoxe dans cet espace-temps.

Harry regardait fixement dans l'obscurité, son esprit à des années-lumière du placard étroit et poussiéreux dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait une deuxième chance de tout arranger. Il avait une deuxième chance pour s'assurer que ses enfants vivent. Il avait une chance.

Et Harry avait bien l'intention de la saisir.


	3. Chapitre 2

Une autre route à prendre

**Disclaimer :**** Cette fanfiction appartient à DragonGirl16, et je ne fais que la traduire avec sa permission. Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, et l'auteure DragonGirl16 ne se fait pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'univers d_e _**_**Harry Potter**_** appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

Merci à ma _bêta-reader_ Coralie pour sa relecture attentive et patiente, et à Mana Miya pour sa seconde relecture de l'extrême (juste avant la publication de ce chapitre !).

Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, l'ont ajouté à leurs alertes ou favoris – et merci surtout à mes _reviewers_ : **Liyly**, **DenDen75**, **proki**, **SEY-sama**, **jojo1983**, **Gab** et **Mana Miya** ! Vos commentaires me motivent pour traduire plus vite ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Tante Pétunia le laissa sortir tôt du placard. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, sa tante était dans sa robe de chambre rose duveteuse et ses chaussons, ses bigoudis encore enroulés bien serrés sur son cuir chevelu.

« Va te laver », lui dit-elle en lui jetant un des vieux t-shirts à Dudley. Harry le prit, la fixant du regard. Vernon et Pétunia avaient fait partie des victimes de la guerre. Dudley avait succombé à son obésité bien des années avant les attaques, victime d'une crise cardiaque. Harry se rappela combien sa mort avait déchiré Tante Pétunia. C'était l'une des rares fois où Harry l'avait vue pleurer. Harry était venu aux funérailles, mais il était resté en retrait, sous un sortilège de Désillusion. Il n'avait pas voulu la contrarier ou provoquer un esclandre. À cette époque, Ginny venait de donner naissance à leur deuxième enfant et Harry avait pu imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, l'enfer que sa tante traversait.

« Hé bien, _vas-y, _dit-elle en poussant son épaule. Commence à préparer le petit-déjeuner avant que Vernon ne se réveille.

– Oui, Tante Pétunia. »

Harry prit le t-shirt rouge vif et trébucha jusqu'à la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Il avait une croûte de sang en-dessous du nez et un début d'hématome impressionnant. Il utilisa son vieux t-shirt pour nettoyer les plus grosses traces de saleté. Tante Pétunia accordait un soin tout particulier à ses serviettes et Harry n'avait aucune envie d'avaler l'huile de ricin que sa tante aimait utiliser comme punition.

Harry garda la tête baissée lorsqu'il commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Le souvenir de sa vie avec les Dursley était quelque chose que Harry avait fait de son mieux pour oublier. Ils n'avaient jamais voulu de lui, si ce n'est pour la bourse que Dumbledore leur reversait chaque mois pour s'assurer qu'il était « le bienvenu ». Et encore, il n'avait appris ce petit fait que des années plus tard. Leur lien du sang l'avait protégé du monde des sorciers, c'est vrai. Il avait été protégé des gens comme Rita Skeeter ainsi que du reste du public de curieux. Malheureusement, l'argent de Dumbledore n'avait aucune influence sur la manière dont ils le traitaient à l'intérieur de leur maison.

Harry se souvint que Tante Pétunia n'avait jamais été ostensiblement horrible envers lui, si ce n'est les quelques fois où elle avait déchargé tout son venin contre sa mère. Elle était intervenue à de multiples reprises avant que les « punitions » d'Oncle Vernon n'aillent trop loin. Elle n'avait jamais contrôlé le comportement de Dudley, mais comme aimait le dire Molly Weasley, « tel père, tel fils ». Harry ne pouvait rien faire pour les changer.

Sa tante, par contre… Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la table de la cuisine. Tante Pétunia vivait dans un monde fantaisiste où elle était la reine des abeilles d'une famille qui l'adorait. La présence de Harry était un rappel que son monde imaginaire n'était que cela. Si Harry réussissait à faire de sa tante une alliée, peut-être que cela pourrait rendre ses années restantes au sein du foyer Dursley un peu plus faciles.

Harry réprima un reniflement quand il se rendit compte de la direction prise par ses pensées. Il imaginait très bien Ron hurler que c'était dû à l'influence de Malefoy. Et ce qui était encore mieux, c'est qu'il entendait Drago répliquer. Ces deux-là avaient été capables de tenir une conversation guindée avant que les invasions de Hammerstein ne commencent. Harry sentit son sourire s'effacer de son visage.

Drago n'avait pas survécu longtemps à Ron et Hermione. Le nom Malefoy était devenu trop associé à la division des Aurors et au Ministère. Drago, sa femme et leur fils avaient également été pris pour cibles dès les toutes premières attaques. L'intégralité du service des Aurors avait été prévenue lorsque les protections du manoir Malefoy avaient lâché. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard, mais Drago n'était pas mort sans se défendre. La maison avait été piégée par ses soins, tuant ainsi tous les sorciers que Hammerstein avait envoyés pour prendre l'endroit. Ils avaient retrouvé Drago, sa femme et Scorpius dans les ruines, pâles et sereins, morts par empoisonnement. Malefoy savait qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, et avait décidé d'écrire sa propre fin au lieu des mains de ses ennemis. _Le sale petit bâtard égoïste._ Harry secoua la tête, comme s'il pouvait faire fuir ses pensées de cette manière.

Harry avait maudit la tombe de l'homme pendant des jours et des semaines, revenant après les longues nuits et les escarmouches qui se transformaient en cauchemars qu'il revivait une fois endormi. Le fantôme de Drago n'était jamais apparu, mais Harry aimait à penser que l'homme était là, quelque part, à se disputer avec lui.

Harry revint au présent avec quelques difficultés. Il fronça des sourcils. _Ou est-ce le passé ?_ Il haussa les épaules et finit de préparer le dernier des plats. Il ignora le faible tremblement de ses mains – il avait toujours cette réaction lorsqu'il repensait à la façon dont Drago et Scorpius étaient morts.

_Arrête d'y penser._ Il repoussa le souvenir et s'essuya les mains sur un torchon. Vernon était parti au travail, sans adresser le moindre regard à Harry. Dudley était chez un de ses amis. Ce qui laissait Harry et Pétunia tout seuls.

_Commence doucement_, se rappela-t-il. « Autre chose, Tante Pétunia ? » Il passa près de la table de la cuisine. Les restes du petit-déjeuner avaient été débarrassés, mais Harry, lui, n'avait pas encore mangé.

« Non. Prends un toast et va désherber le jardin, dit Pétunia en ouvrant son magazine. Et cette fois-ci, ne fais pas un massacre.

– Oui, Tante Pétunia. »

Harry ravala sa déception et se tourna pour préparer son toast. Il imaginait Drago en train de lui chuchoter à l'oreille. _Des petits pas. Endors sa confiance. Vous avez des années d'animosité entre vous. Lentement, lentement, Harry. Un Serpentard ne se dépêche jamais pour faire quoi que ce soit._

Harry enfonça tout le toast dans sa bouche à ce souvenir. Ce morveux sang-pur avait bien raison pour _ça_, se dit Harry en se précipitant hors de la cuisine avant que Pétunia ne puisse le réprimander. _Les Serpentards prennent une éternité pour faire quoi que ce soit._

* * *

Harry était allongé sur l'herbe, les bras repliés derrière la tête, les yeux fermés pendant qu'il profitait du soleil. Ses outils de jardinage étaient à côté de lui, oubliés. La corvée que Pétunia aimait le plus donner à Harry était de désherber le jardin. La femme avait fait planter dans leur propriété des haies en buis et des parterres de fleurs qui prenaient presque l'après-midi entière à désherber. Harry reconnaissait quelques-unes des plantes utilisées dans ses anciens-futurs cours de Potions. _Comme c'est bizarre._ Il fit la grimace, les yeux toujours fermés. _Le cours de Potions._

À tête reposée, Harry avait réussi à comprendre un peu mieux ce qui s'était passé. Revenir si loin en arrière signifiait beaucoup de choses, cela signifiait qu'il y avait tant de chances manquées qu'il pouvait saisir. Harry avait l'intention d'entrer à nouveau à Gryffondor – comment pourrait-il faire autrement, avec Dumbledore qui serait en train de le surveiller pour détecter toute trace de l'influence de Voldemort ? Harry avait besoin de la protection que la Maison Gryffondor lui apporterait, mais il voulait cultiver plus d'amitiés en dehors de sa Maison cette fois-ci.

L'aide de Luna, aussi folle qu'elle pouvait être, avait été un atout énorme tant dans la guerre avec Voldemort que plus tard durant l'invasion dz Hammerstein. Luna, son père et son mari avaient dirigé un journal clandestin jusqu'au jour où ils avaient été tués dans une explosion qui avait anéanti d'un seul coup la moitié du Chemin de Traverse. Terry Boot avait été un Auror formidable, et un bon ami plus tard dans la vie de Harry. Terry avait également été un …_ami_, après son divorce et après le début des attaques. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de sérieux entre eux, c'était plus histoire de partager un peu de chaleur et, lorsque les attaques avaient empiré, une façon de se rappeler qu'ils étaient vivants. Ginny avait découvert, on ne sait comment, à leur propos, et le lui avait jeté au visage comme étant l'un de ses nombreux défauts. À ce stade, Harry n'avait jamais compris en quoi ce qu'il faisait, et avec qui, la concernait encore. Cependant, cela avait assombrit le peu de bonheur que Harry avait réussi à s'octroyer avant que le monde ne sombre en enfer.

Harry se frotta le visage, essayant de repousser ces pensées. Ginny et lui étaient encore quelque chose de bien lointain dans le grand ordre des choses. Il réfléchirait à ça plus tard. Les pensées d'adulte, comme le sexe ou les enfants, le faisaient se sentir bizarre, comme une espèce de pervers, à chaque fois qu'il apercevait son reflet dans un miroir. Peu importe que la femme avec laquelle il avait eu des _enfants_ avait neuf ans à l'heure actuelle, Merlin. Il devait juste _arrêter_ d'y penser. Ses enfants n'étaient pas morts, pas encore. Ils étaient toujours dans les limbes, protégés de l'horreur que leur réservait le futur. Il n'avait qu'à trouver un moyen de tout réparer pour qu'ils _restent_ en sécurité. Il repoussa le chagrin qui menaçait de l'étouffer. Il avait besoin de se concentrer.

Harry avait besoin de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs de sa première année à Poudlard. Il allait bientôt avoir onze ans. On était le 7 juillet, ce qui signifiait qu'il lui restait moins de deux semaines avant que les lettres de Poudlard ne commencent à arriver. Il devait trouver un moyen d'en parler avec Tante Pétunia. La dernière chose que Harry voulait, c'était une nouvelle dispute avec l'Oncle Vernon à propos des lettres. Harry avait été endolori pendant une semaine après la fessée que l'homme lui avait donnée. Être assis à l'arrière de la moto de Hagrid avait été atroce. Harry avait eu de la chance que l'homme gigantesque ne se soit rendu compte de rien.

C'est donc non sans inquiétude que Harry aborda sa tante après que les plats aient été lavés et le dîner débarrassé. Pétunia aimait lire dans la cuisine pendant que l'Oncle Vernon et Dudley regardaient la télévision dans le salon.

« Tante Pétunia ?, Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

– Non, dit-elle en tournant une page de son roman d'amour. Pars.

– Mais…

– J'ai dit non. » Elle accompagna sa phrase d'un regard tranchant.

Harry tint bon. « C'est à propos de Poudlard » dit-il en baissant la voix. Il fut récompensé par le sursaut de sa tante et le claquement sec de son livre.

« Que viens-tu de dire ? Son ton aurait pu couper du verre.

– Poudlard. » Harry soutint son regard mauvais et furieux.

« Comment as-tu appris pour cet endroit dégoûtant ? » Pétunia se leva précipitamment de son siège et attrapa l'avant-bras de Harry dans une poigne de fer. Elle le traîna à l'extérieur, où le crépuscule d'été colorait encore le ciel. « Tu me le dis tout de suite, mon garçon. Qui te l'a dit ?

– Je vais bientôt recevoir ma lettre, dit Harry en évitant sa question, ça va perturber Oncle Vernon si on la reçoit sans qu'il n'ait été prévenu auparavant. »

La bouche de Pétunia se pinça en une ligne peu flatteuse. « Il n'y aura pas ce genre de saleté chez moi, mon garçon. Je ne le tolérerai _pas_, je _ne…_

– Elles continueront d'arriver jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus les ignorer. » Harry tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit sa poigne devenir brutale. « Tante Pétunia, tu me fais mal.

– J'aurai dû laisser Vernon te battre jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes ces absurdités, tout comme mon père aurait dû…

– Oncle Vernon ne peut pas me battre jusqu'à ce que j'arrête, Tante Pétunia. Maman était une sorcière et je suis comme – » La claque que sa tante lui administra fit siffler ses oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'il se rappelait avoir reçu une claque de sa part.

« Je t'ai admis dans ma maison, j'ai supporté tes manières bizarres, ton apparence bizarre, tes _yeux_, bouillit Pétunia. Je ne te laisserai pas de me parler comme ça, jeune homme.

– Ça va arriver, Tante Pétunia. » Harry suivait son plan. Quelque part, il imaginait Drago secouer la tête, déçu. « Des hiboux vont remplir la cour et des centaines de lettres vont envahir la maison. À moins, dit-il en voyant sa main se lever, que vous me laissiez y répondre et aller à Poudlard, ils ne vous laisseront jamais tranquille.

– Tu oses me menacer ? Pétunia se redressa.

– Non, Tante Pétunia. » La joue de Harry l'élançait. « Ce n'est que la vérité. Si vous êtes au courant _maintenant_, Oncle Vernon ne sera pas autant perturbé. Dudley ne sera pas effrayé et les voisins ne se demanderont jamais pourquoi il y a quatre cents hiboux dans le jardin. »

Harry observa sa tante inspirer rapidement, avant de baisser sa main. « Toi et ta misérable espèce, siffla-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Tu es exactement comme ta mère.

– Merci, répondit Harry.

Pétunia plissa les yeux. « Tu vas voir si j'interfère _à nouveau_ entre Vernon et toi, _misérable_ petit monstre. Tu n'auras rien d'autre que de l'eau et du pain jusqu'à l'arrivée de ta précieuse lettre. » Avec la vitesse d'une vipère, elle tendit le bras pour saisir son oreille. « Tu vas nettoyer le garage, le grenier _et_ la cave, jeune homme, et tu n'as pas intérêt à ce que je t'entende piper mot. Tu vas aussi t'occuper du linge, du… » et la liste des corvées de Harry s'allongea pendant que Pétunia les faisait rentrer à l'intérieur, avant de jeter Harry dans son placard, en fermant la serrure avec un grand bruit.

Harry s'effondra sur son lit de camp avec un soupir. Il supposait que ça aurait pu mieux se passer.

* * *

La lettre, lorsqu'elle arriva, lui rappela des souvenirs. Harry avait entre les mains l'épaisse enveloppe couleur crème, son pouce caressant l'écriture régulière sur le recto. Harry s'était toujours demandé qui rédigeait les invitations chaque année. Étaient-elles faites main ? Est-ce que c'était un professeur qui les rédigeait ou un sort ? Harry avait pour habitude de se consoler en se disant que Dumbledore les faisait créer en utilisant un sort, afin d'excuser le vieux sorcier quand aucun membre du personnel enseignant n'avait semblé réaliser que la chambre de Harry était le placard sous l'escalier lors de sa première année à l'école.

À l'âge adulte, Harry avait dû accepter le fait que Dumbledore avait au moins connu certains détails de sa vie chez les Dursley. Harry savait que le sorcier plus âgé avait très peu interféré, croyant qu'il était mieux pour Harry de grandir le plus normalement possible, mais une petite partie de lui n'avait jamais pardonné l'homme pour l'avoir laissé chez les Dursley en premier lieu.

La rancune de Harry était tenace. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait eu le droit qu'à une tranche de pain et à un verre d'eau depuis des jours maintenant, sans mentionner son travail éreintant de nettoyage du garage et du grenier. Les bords de l'enveloppe pinçaient les ampoules de Harry. Tante Pétunia lui avait fait frotter le ciment dans une tentative de faire disparaître les traces d'huile qui s'étaient accumulées avec le temps.

Harry pouvait entendre l'une des rares disputes que s'autorisaient Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon dans la cuisine. Normalement, Tante Pétunia laissait Oncle Vernon faire ce qu'il voulait – elle était bien meilleure à saper son autorité et à faire des choses dans son dos plutôt que de le confronter directement. Tante Pétunia préférait persuader l'Oncle Vernon de partager son avis – cependant, tous ses tours avaient échoué à préparer son mari à l'arrivée de la lettre de Harry.

En conséquence, ils se disputaient. Une dispute bruyante et vicieuse d'après ce qu'il entendait. Harry grimaça lorsque la voix de Tante Pétunia s'éleva jusqu'à crier. _Dieu merci, Dudley est sorti._ Harry soupira et se pencha en arrière contre le mur. _Sinon il serait en train de me donner des coups de poing pour avoir monté ses parents l'un contre l'autre._ Il pouvait les entendre hurler à travers la porte de la cuisine.

« Ce n'est qu'un enfant Pétunia. Nous pouvons le réparer. Laisse-moi une ceinture et quelques jours avec lui, et je suis sûr que…

– Non, Vernon.

– Pétunia, je ne laisserai personne me donner des ordres chez moi !

– Ils vont venir ici, Vernon, siffla Pétunia. Ce sont tous des monstres, avec des habits bizarres, des manières bizarres, des mœurs bizarres. Les voisins _verront_, Vernon. Nous serons le sujet de conversation de tout le voisinage !

– Ça ne signifie pas que nous devons le laisser partir dans cette satanée école ! Pétunia, non. Je refuse. Et s'ils _enseignaient_ des choses au garçon ?

– Parfait, comme ça il ne cassera plus _accidentellement_ mes plats.

– Pétunia !

– Il _ira_, Vernon.

– C'est hors de question !

– Ma sœur a mis le feu à la maison, une fois. Elle a piqué une colère et elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait car ses précieux pouvoirs ont effrayé mes parents. Je refuse que les pouvoirs du garçon ruinent ma maison, Vernon. Je refuse ! Il ira dans cette école et il _apprendra_ à contrôler son pouvoir monstrueux !

– Tout ça, c'est parce que ta sœur était un monstre ! éclata Vernon. Si cette maudite garce ne s'était pas fait mettre enceinte, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé !

– Ce n'est pas de _ma_ faute !

– Toi et ta fichue famille !

– Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux ! » Harry entendit la main de Pétunia s'abattre sur la joue de Vernon.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ce garçon est en train de faire à notre maison ? » Le rugissement de Vernon résonna dans toute la maison. « Et maintenant tu veux satisfaire les caprices de ces monstres ?

– Il vaut mieux qu'il soit parti pour l'année scolaire plutôt qu'il reste ici. Regarde ce qu'il m'a fait faire ! » La voix de Pétunia trembla. Harry entendit la menace de larmes. Elles constituaient le dernier recours de Pétunia. Harry savait qu'Oncle Vernon ne supportait pas de voir sa femme pleurer. Il cédait à chaque fois.

La correction que reçut Harry fut aussi vicieuse que celle qu'il se rappelait avoir reçu la première fois. Mais au final, Harry eut le droit de répondre à la lettre et fut autorisé à aller à Londres acheter son matériel scolaire le jour avant le départ du train pour Poudlard.

Pelotonné sur son lit de camp, Harry reconnut que c'était à peu près une victoire. Au moins Vernon ne les avait pas expédiés sur une île miséreuse en plein milieu de la mer. Il s'endormit, malgré la douleur des zébrures qui parcouraient son derrière et ses jambes. Il rêva de la moto volante de Sirius et du rire profond de Hagrid.

* * *

Le 31 août, Tante Pétunia le déposa à l'intersection la plus proche possible du Chaudron Baveur d'après les souvenirs d'Harry. Il avait une petite valise pour ses vêtements et quelques billets enfoncés au fond de sa poche. L'argent lui avait été donné à contrecœur et il avait fallu que Harry utilise son art de la persuasion pendant des semaines pour l'extirper de sa tante. Il ne savait pas du tout s'il pouvait louer une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, et encore moins payer avec de l'argent moldu, mais il pouvait toujours essayer.

Harry fut bien content que sa frange soit assez longue pour couvrir la cicatrice sur son front lorsqu'il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Tom et obtint une chambre. La façon dont le monde magique fonctionnait ne cessait jamais de le stupéfier : il était impossible pour un enfant de réserver et de payer une chambre dans le monde moldu. Harry décida de compter sur sa chance tant qu'il pourrait. Il allait certainement en avoir besoin pour le lendemain.


	4. Chapitre 3

Une autre route à prendre

**Disclaimer :**** Cette fanfiction appartient à DragonGirl16, et je ne fais que la traduire avec sa permission. Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, et l'auteure DragonGirl16 ne se fait pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'univers d_e _**_**Harry Potter**_** appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

Je tiens à remercier vivement mes _bêta-readers_, Coralie et Mana Miya, pour leur relecture attentive et patiente de ce long chapitre (14 pages !). C'est grâce à leur travail que les chapitres sont si soignés ! :)

Et merci également à toutes les personnes qui lisent et suivent cette histoire, notamment à ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une petite _review_ (j'ai beau ne pas être l'auteur, j'apprécie tout de même vos remarques, avis et commentaires sur cette fanfiction que j'adore !), à savoir : **Mana Miya **(:p), **Liluvia**, **DenDen75**, **Sevy** et **Foxyju** !

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le 31 août même, Harry était en train de se battre avec la foule des autres clients de dernière minute, pour la plupart des familles comprenant des enfants en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Harry se mit sur le côté, au coin d'un magasin, et observa la foule qui déferlait. Il voyait ça et là des visages connus, quelques futurs Aurors, de futures victimes. Il y avait plus de personnes que ce que Harry aurait voulu compter qui avaient été victimes des deux guerres, à moins de vingt ans d'écart.

Harry secoua la tête, comme s'il pouvait chasser ces pensées hors de son esprit. Sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard était pliée dans sa poche. Tout d'abord, il avait besoin d'argent. Gringotts était donc sa première étape, mais il n'avait pas sa clé. Que faire ?

Il haussa les épaules et décida d'essayer quand même. Si toutes ses tentatives échouaient, les gobelins sauraient du moins à qui sa clé avait été remise. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'avait pas incluse dans sa lettre, ça, Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Harry se précipita devant l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes et se dirigea vers le bâtiment de granit blanc qui surplombait tous les autres magasins de l'allée. Il se glissa entre les portes en bronze poli, jetant à peine un regard à la fameuse inscription avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

La pièce caverneuse était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Les grands chandeliers de cristal éclairaient la salle, pendant depuis le plafond comme des gouttes d'or brillantes. Les gobelins s'étaient cachés sous terre durant l'invasion de Hammerstein. La perte de cette infrastructure avait contribué à répandre la panique chez les sorciers d'Angleterre, mais Harry n'avait pas réussi à en vouloir aux gobelins. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir emmener sa famille sous terre pour échapper à Hammerstein, lui aussi.

Harry se plaça dans la plus petite queue et profita du peu d'attente pour regarder autour de lui. Il réalisa que le plafond voûté était constitué de runes compliquées, gravées dans de larges carrés encastrés. Il repéra dans les coins l'éclat caractéristique de l'or et de l'argent. La banque avait l'air d'être renforcée par des sorts, ce qui répondait à la question que Harry se posait à propos de la disparition soudaine de l'intégralité du bâtiment.

Puis ce fut son tour à l'accueil. Harry reconnut le visage familier penché au-dessus du grand bureau.

« La clé ? » demanda Gripsec.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire au gobelin.

« Euh… Je n'en ai pas.

– Vous n'en avez pas ? » Gripsec l'observa de haut, son long nez sinistrement incliné en avant.

« Je suis, euh, Potter, Harry baissa la voix. Harry Potter ? On m'a dit que mes parents avaient un coffre ici mais je n'ai jamais…

– Harry _Potter_ ? » s'exclama la femme derrière lui.

Harry baissa la tête. La panique commençait à le gagner. « Hum… »

« Merlin, c'est Harry Potter ! » La voix de la femme résonna dans toute la banque. Puis ce fut le silence. Harry croisa le regard de Gripsec.

« À l'aide ? » Harry n'avait pas eu l'intention d'avoir l'air _si_ pathétique. D'un seul coup, ce fut le chaos. Les gens essayèrent de le saisir mais Harry se débattit. L'hystérie collective que provoquait son nom l'avait toujours rendu mal à l'aise. Les gens se pressaient toujours autour de lui, essayaient de le _toucher_, comme s'il était l'incarnation physique d'un charme porte-bonheur.

Mais maintenant, la foule de corps qui se pressait autour de lui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, comme la horde de journalistes bruyants lors du procès de son divorce, ou les hurlements de la foule paniquée dans la rue lors d'une attaque-éclair. Cela rappelait à Harry la façon dont il avait été jeté dans une cellule remplie à craquer d'autres prisonniers. Cellule dans laquelle il avait trouvé Hugo, le fils de Ron et Hermione, mort dans un coin, après s'être sectionné la langue avec les dents.

Les gobelins forcèrent le passage à travers la foule. Leur magie créa une barrière entre Harry et deux ou trois sorcières hystériques qui se battaient pour accéder à la forme frêle de Harry.

« Par ici, M. Potter » dit Gripsec en le prenant par le bras. Harry n'avait pas eu l'intention de tressaillir – il était un homme de trente-six ans dans le corps d'un enfant de onze ans, par Merlin, pas un _bébé_ – mais la prise de Gripsec sur son bras s'adoucit et Harry fut conduit, après avoir franchi une porte, dans le fond d'un salon privé.

Harry se retrouva dans une pièce agréable. Plusieurs sièges de taille normale ainsi que d'autres plus petits étaient disposés dans le salon. Gripsec relâcha Harry et se précipita derrière le bureau situé en face de la seule porte de la pièce.

« Veuillez nous excuser, dit-il, le monde sorcier connaît votre nom.

– Manifestement », murmura Harry en frottant son dos endolori.

Gripsec redressa ses lunettes sur son nez. « Nous devons nous assurer de votre identité, M. Potter. Si vous me permettez ?

– Quoi ? dit Harry en regardant autour de lui. Je ne comprends pas. »

Le ton de Gripsec se fit impatient. « Je dois vous jeter un sort pour vérifier que vous êtes bien M. Harry Potter. Si vous me permettez ?

– … D'accord. »

Harry fronça les sourcils lorsque le gobelin sortit une baguette de sa poche et lui lança un charme. Il perçut un rougeoiement brillant du coin de l'œil. _Un sort d'identification. _Harry s'était habitué à en lancer lors de ses premières années en tant que Auror. Son partenaire et lui-même avaient été assignés à ce qu'on appelait la « patrouille des ivrognes », le passage obligé pour tous ceux qui rejoignaient les rangs des Aurors. Ce sort était très utile pour connaître le nom des personnes en état d'ivresse inconscientes dans les bars, ainsi que pour identifier les petits bouts de chairs éparpillés un peu partout après une attaque-éclair.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, repoussant le souvenir. Allait-il toujours être tourmenté par ces pensées ? Tout cela n'était pas encore arrivé. Et si Harry s'y prenait bien, ça n'arriverait _jamais_. Il n'y avait donc aucune foutue raison de _ressasser_.

« Bienvenue dans le monde sorcier, M. Potter » dit Gripsec, interrompant les pensées de Harry. Le gobelin avait les mains sur les hanches. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– Je… » Harry cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Il détestait avoir des moments d'absence comme ça. « J'ai besoin d'argent ? Pour mes fournitures scolaires. » Harry sortit sa liste. « J'ai cette lettre, voyez-vous. Et le monsieur au Chaudron Baveur ne voulait pas prendre mon argent, euh, mon argent normal ? » Harry savait qu'il en rajoutait un peu, mais il était censé avoir onze ans, non ?

« Je vois, dit Gripsec avec gravité. Vous n'avez eu aucun contact avec le monde sorcier avant aujourd'hui.

– Non monsieur, dit Harry en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Ma tante m'a dit quelques petites choses, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que ce serait aussi énorme.

– Si vous avez besoin de conseils, je peux vous expliquer les bases, M. Potter. Avez-vous un tuteur à qui l'on peut dire où vous êtes actuellement ? » Les yeux de Gripsec brillèrent.

« Euh, non. Je suis venu tout seul, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. De combien d'argent est-ce que j'ai besoin pour tout ça ? » Il lui donna sa liste.

Le gobelin jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin. « Pas plus de cinquante Gallions, si vous achetez tout en neuf, dit-il en le lui rendant.

– Combien est-ce que j'ai sur mon compte ?

– Compte ?

– … Dans ma chambre forte ?

– Vous auriez dû recevoir votre clé à votre arrivée dans notre monde », grommela Gripsec.

Il fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Ils passèrent par la porte qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Nous allons installer une nouvelle serrure pour vous, M. Potter, et la rattacher à votre signature magique, afin qu'aucune clé en double ne puisse être reproduite.

– …Merci. »

Harry se glissa dans l'embrasure d'une porte plus petite. Ils arrivèrent devant un escalier en colimaçon.

« Vous faites partie d'une longue lignée de sorciers, M. Potter. Votre famille a des chambres fortes chez nous depuis bien longtemps.

– J'ai de la famille ? » Harry avait toujours été curieux à ce sujet.

« Je ne vous connais aucun autre parent proche, M. Potter.

– Oh.

– Pour répondre à votre question concernant la somme d'argent dans votre chambre forte… », continua Gripsec.

Un autre gobelin se précipita à leurs devants lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un couloir qui bifurquait sur le côté. Les escaliers en colimaçon commençaient à faire tourner la tête de Harry.

« …Ah, voilà » dit Gripsec en triant ses documents. « Vous avez dix mille Gallions dans votre fonds scolaire. »

Ce qui correspondait bien au souvenir de Harry. « Et ça servira à payer mes études ?

– Oui. Vos parents avaient également une autre chambre forte, qui regroupe leurs économies et autres articles divers, et qui vous sera remis à votre dix-septième anniversaire. »

Encore une chose que Harry savait déjà. Ginny avait poussé un cri de joie, la première fois qu'il l'avait emmenée, après s'être mariés, dans les chambres fortes de la famille Potter. En y repensant, après trois enfants, une maison, les achats de base et une foule d'autres responsabilités d'adulte, ce n'était pas _tant_ d'argent que ça, même en y ajoutant la fortune des Black. Mais Ginny s'était comportée comme s'ils étaient extraordinairement riches, et Harry n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention au contenu des chambres fortes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils commencèrent à avoir du mal à joindre les deux bouts, avec les dépenses de Ginny et la tendance de Harry à gâter ses enfants, que celles-ci se vidèrent.

Cette fois-ci, Harry le jurait, il serait plus prudent.

« Et donc, est-ce qu'il y a des fournitures déjà utilisées que je peux trouver ici ? », dit-il en tirant à nouveau la liste de sa poche. Il vit Gripsec grimacer, et se retint de sourire.

« Oui, M. Potter. Vous pourrez trouver ici de nombreux livres déjà utilisés. Un peu abîmés, peut-être annotés, mais parfaitement réutilisables. »

Cela rappela à Harry le livre de Potions de Rogue avec toutes les notes inscrites dans les marges. « Ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il.

– Très bien, alors. »

Ils arrivèrent à la plateforme où se trouvaient les chariots. Harry se rendit alors compte que Hagrid avait déjà dû venir chercher la Pierre. Harry trébucha, en partie à cause de l'escarpement abrupt qu'ils montaient, et en partie à cause de son souvenir. _La Pierre !_ Il avait oublié, à propos de la Pierre et de Quirrell et de ce foutu chien énorme que Hagrid avait essayé de garder comme animal de compagnie et…

« Nous sommes arrivés, M. Potter » dit Gripsec en sortant du chariot.

« Merci. » Harry le suivit en vacillant. Il regarda Gripsec changer la clé de sa chambre forte. Il devait se souvenir de tellement de choses… Il avait besoin d'une satanée liste de choses à faire, même !

Harry compta cinquante Gallions, remercia le gobelin pour son aide et reçut sa nouvelle clé lorsqu'il sortit par la porte arrière de la banque. Il aplatit sa frange sur sa cicatrice et resserra la vieille veste de Dudley autour de lui. La chaleur de cette fin de mois d'août était menacée par une tempête automnale anticipée. Le ciel couvert grondait de temps à autre.

Harry regarda le ciel qui s'obscurcissait, avant de se pencher sur sa liste. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas Hagrid pour l'aider avec ses sacs. Il avait besoin de planifier tout ça. Il lui fallait une valise, mais c'était impossible à déplacer seul. Il pouvait s'occuper de ses livres, et – Hedwige !

Harry se frotta vigoureusement le visage et décida de faire une chose à la fois. La chose la plus petite et facile à transporter était sa baguette, ce qui voulait dire que Ollivander était son premier arrêt.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le magasin, celui-ci était calme. La cloche au-dessus de la porte tinta. Harry regarda autour de lui, essayant de repérer Ollivander dans la pénombre.

« Un instant ! » lança l'homme depuis le fond du magasin. Harry fixa du regard l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait tout. Pour un fabriquant de baguettes magiques, il ne connaissait certainement pas ses sorts de nettoyage.

Ollivander apparut. « Ah, M. Potter. Bon retour parmi nous. »

L'espace d'un instant, Harry paniqua. « Retour ? » glapit-il.

Le sourire de Ollivander était aussi effrayant que dans ses souvenirs.

« Votre absence du monde sorcier a longtemps été pleurée. Et maintenant, vous êtes ici pour votre baguette magique. Je me rappelle des baguettes de vos parents. Lily Evans. Du saule. Très fluide. Excellent pour les charmes. »

Et pour les potions, avait envie d'ajouter Harry. Il fit l'idiot. « Est-ce que ma baguette sera comme la sienne ?

– Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, M. Potter, pas le contraire. Maintenant, par où commencer ? Par où commencer ! »

Harry eut l'impression de prendre deux fois plus de temps pour trouver sa baguette cette fois-ci. Ollivander avait l'air de se réjouir à chaque échec, claquant des mains avec un rire à chaque fois que Harry renversait une pile de boîtes ou soufflait les lumières.

« Je me demande… »

L'hilarité de Ollivander avait disparu lorsqu'il revint avec une nouvelle boîte. La magie dans le sang de Harry se mit à chanter. C'était sa baguette. _Sa_ baguette.

Harry sourit, avant même d'avoir le bois familier dans le creux de la main. Une fontaine d'étincelles brillantes jaillit de sa baguette.

« Curieux, murmura Ollivander. Très curieux. »

Harry refusait d'écouter tout ce fatras sur les accomplissements supposés grandioses, mais pourtant terribles, de Voldemort. « Je la prends », dit-il en sortant son argent. L'étrange sourire de Ollivander le suivit jusqu'à sa sortie de la boutique.

Les livres étaient son prochain arrêt. Harry évita habilement la foule dans Fleury & Bott, se dirigeant directement vers la section des livres d'occasion. Harry se rappelait les Weasley en train d'examiner les livres, achetant le minimum des fournitures nécessaires pour leurs enfants. Ginny avait été inflexible sur le sujet, voulant que ses enfants aient des fournitures scolaires neuves chaque année, ainsi que des nouvelles robes et vêtements, et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient souhaiter d'autre. Harry avait aimé voir ses enfants si heureux, le souvenir de devoir se contenter des vêtements usés de Dudley lui ayant laissé une trace à lui aussi.

En y repensant, c'était idiot. Il n'y avait rien de mal à posséder des livres d'occasion. Hermione adorait fureter dans les vieilles librairies, et elle entraînait Harry avec elle une fois par mois, le jour où Ron, Ginny et le reste du clan Weasley se retrouvaient. Les week-ends au Terrier étaient des évènements bruyants et bondés – Harry adorait cette famille, vraiment, mais il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec tout ce vacarme. Hermione non plus, apparemment. C'était donc devenu une sorte de tradition : à chaque fois que le clan Weasley se réunissait, à un moment ou un autre, Harry et Hermione passaient la journée ensemble, à chercher des vieux livres. La soif de connaissance d'Hermione ne s'était tarie ni avec l'âge, ni avec la maternité. Grâce à sa vieille amie, Harry avait pris l'habitude de lire tous les soirs – des années trop tard, se lamentait Hermione.

Cette fois-ci, Harry le jurait, il deviendrait l'ami d'Hermione avant que le troll n'essaye de la tuer. Il se souvenait combien elle était triste lors des premiers mois à l'école. Il changerait ça, s'il le pouvait.

Harry réussit à trouver une vieille édition du _Livre des sorts et enchantements_, ainsi qu'un exemplaire d'_Histoire de la magie _qui avait des explications minuscules entassées dans les marges. Plusieurs volumes usés de _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ étaient rangés dans les étagères et Harry trouva un exemplaire très abîmé, mais rempli d'annotations, de _Potions magiques_. L'ancien propriétaire du livre devait ressembler à Rogue, car beaucoup de recettes étaient détaillées, avec les étapes du que mettre dans la potion, quand et comment inscrit dans les marges. Avec un peu de chance, Harry pourrait éviter l'œil aiguisé et critique de Rogue cette année. Il dut acheter le reste de ses livres en neuf.

Harry fut transporté de joie lorsqu'il apprit qu'il pouvait se faire livrer ses manuels à la chambre du Chaudron Baveur. Il n'avait même pas besoin de donner son nom pour ça. Il demanda à se faire livrer également sa valise, son chaudron et son matériel de Potions. Les plumes et les flacons d'encre étaient des objets assez petits pour être transportés dans des sacs. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à acheter ses robes et Hedwige, et il aurait fini.

Harry avait toujours été surpris par le fait que certaines personnes _aimaient_ faire les courses. Il arriva complètement épuisé chez Madame Guipure, prêt à dîner tôt pour aller rapidement se coucher.

La boutique de vêtements lui rappelait des souvenirs. C'est ici qu'il avait rencontré Drago, si jeune et ridicule. Son sourire s'effaça. Drago avait épousé cette fille, Greengrass, mais Harry les avait rarement vus ensemble. Drago avait éludé la question quand Harry avait été assez soûl pour oser lui demander. « Certaines personnes se marient par amour, avait dit Drago en lui lançant un regard sardonique et en haussant le sourcil, et d'autres se contentent de ce qu'ils peuvent avoir. »

Harry ne lui en avait plus jamais reparlé. C'était au début de leurs rapports amicaux d'adultes. Drago avait pris la place de son père dans la sphère publique – Lucius Malefoy était un disciple bien trop affiché de Voldemort pour être considéré comme digne de confiance par qui que ce soit. De plus, il était devenu instable depuis son séjour à Azkaban. Harry avait détesté l'homme, avait détesté ses choix et le fait qu'il ait modelé Drago à son image, mais il devait également admettre que, aussi déséquilibrée que pouvait être la famille Malefoy, ils s'aimaient tous beaucoup. Le désespoir de Narcissa avait frappé Harry avec force – il savait parfaitement à quel point l'amour d'une mère pouvait la pousser à tout faire pour sauver ses enfants. Drago avait été un sacré veinard d'avoir eu tout ça, et cet imbécile ne l'avait réalisé que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était apprêté à tous les tuer si Drago échouait dans sa mission.

Drago n'avait jamais eu l'air _heureux_, se rappela Harry tandis qu'il attendait Madame Guipure. Surtout après la Bataille de Poudlard et son mariage. Scorpius était la seule chose qui réussissait à éclairer le visage de l'homme d'un sourire. Harry ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qui le rendait si triste. C'était… presque trop semblable à la mélancolie qui le menaçait de temps à autre.

« Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ! »

Madame Guipure le pressa dans la salle de mesure. Un autre visage familier l'accueillit lorsqu'il grimpa sur l'un des tabourets.

« Salut, dit Harry. Je suis Harry. » Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je suis Neville », dit l'autre garçon. Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu Neville si _petit_. Le Neville de son souvenir était le Gryffondor grand et fier qui avait sorti l'épée de Godric du Choixpeau pour tuer Nagini dans la Bataille de Poudlard.

« Tu vas à Poudlard, toi aussi ? » dit Harry en tendant les bras pour que Madame Guipure les mesure.

Le sourire que lui adressa Neville était timide.

« Oui, j'ai reçu ma lettre et tout !

– C'est la première fois que je viens ici. » Harry essayait d'attirer son attention. Neville avait été un professeur d'Herbologie brillant, ainsi qu'un ami très cher.

« Tu es né-Moldu ?

– Né-quoi ? »

Neville cligna des yeux.

« Tes parents ne sont pas des sorciers ? demanda-t-il.

– Je n'ai pas de parents, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je vis avec ma tante et mon oncle.

– Oh, fit Neville en se mordillant la lèvre. Je n'en ai pas non plus. Enfin pas vraiment. C'est compliqué. Je vis avec ma Mamie.

– Est-ce que tu vis dans le monde normal, ou ici ? »

Harry fit la grimace lorsque le mètre de Madame Guipure entoura sou cou.

« Le monde normal ? Ah, tu veux dire Moldu, non, répondit Neville en secouant la tête. Mamie et moi vivons dans le monde sorcier.

– Ça doit être génial.

– Ça va, dit Neville en haussant les épaules.

– Tu vas à la gare demain, non ?

– Oui, comme tout le monde.

– Comment est-ce qu'on s'y rend ? »

Neville le regarda attentivement. « Personne ne t'a expliqué tout ça ?

– Non. »

Neville se gratta la tête. « Et bien, pour les gens qui ne sont pas sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils vont à la station de King's Cross et traversent la barrière. Mais si tu es ici, tu peux prendre le réseau de la poudre de Cheminette.

– Prendre le quoi ?

– Merlin, mais tu n'y connais rien ! s'exclama Neville en se mordant la lèvre. Est-ce que – où est-ce que tu loges ? Est-ce que ta tante est avec toi ?

– Non, je suis seul. Ma tante m'a dit que je pouvais me débrouiller tout seul, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Les yeux de Neville s'ouvrirent grands. « C'est pas bien. »

« Ça va, dit Harry en haussant à nouveau les épaules. Je suis au Chaudron Baveur. Tu arrives à croire qu'ils m'ont laissé louer une chambre ? C'est trop cool !

– Mais… tu es tout seul.

– Oui, avec ma chambre à moi et tout », renchérit Harry en souriant, essayant de distraire l'attention du garçon. Un mal de crâne commençait à grandir derrière ses yeux. Sa vision périphérique devenait de plus en plus floue.

– Ma Mamie et moi on est aussi au Chaudron Baveur, dit Neville. Est-ce que tu veux dîner avec nous ?

– Avec joie ! » Le sourire de Harry n'avait rien de forcé.

« J'ai fini de prendre vos mesures, mon petit. Quel est votre nom, mon cœur, et votre numéro de chambre à l'auberge ? Je vais vous les envoyer », interrompit Madame Guipure.

« Je suis dans la chambre quatre » répondit Harry en sortant son argent. Il vit Neville regarder d'un air ahuri le reflet brillant des pièces. « Combien est-ce que je vous dois ?

– Trois Gallions, mon petit. Revenez quand vous voulez ! »

Madame Guipure glissa les pièces dans son tablier. « À nous, M. Longdubat. On dirait que nous avons un problème… »

Harry eut un petit rire en voyant les épaules de Neville s'affaisser. Harry sortit de la boutique en adressant un signe de la main à l'autre garçon, sentant toujours son mal de crâne grandir et l'élancer.

* * *

Harry expira longuement, les jambes repliées, assis sur le lit. Il avait tiré les rideaux. Hedwige hulula doucement depuis sa cage, qu'il avait placée dans un coin de la pièce.

Harry avait du mal à s'éclaircir l'esprit. Son mal de crâne avait littéralement explosé lorsqu'il avait acheté Hedwige, au point que Harry avait eu l'impression qu'il allait vomir dans la boutique. Il était revenu non sans peine dans sa chambre et avait fermé la porte avec soulagement, l'obscurité de la pièce atténuant sa douleur.

Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. On aurait dit que sa condition empirait à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait à nouveau un individu ou un être qu'il avait connu auparavant. _Quelque chose_ clochait, c'était sûr.

_Les paradoxes_, murmura la voix du fantôme d'Hermione. _Il y a toujours un prix à payer quand on joue avec le temps._

« Bon sang » souffla Harry, la respiration saccadée. Il ferma les yeux et plongea dans le chaos de son esprit.

Les livres que Harry avait lus, des années après sa tentative échouée d'apprentissage de l'Occlumencie auprès de Rogue, décrivaient l'esprit humain comme étant un endroit organisé. Il pouvait être encombré, rempli à ras bord de couleurs et de formes, mais dans le fond tous les esprits étaient ordonnés. L'ordre pouvait n'être connu que de l'individu, mais une personne brillante en Légilimancie pouvait détecter des schémas familiers. Harry savait que son esprit était constitué de portes, chacune étant attribuée à un souvenir spécifique ou à une émotion. Les souvenirs et l'esprit de Rogue étaient pleins d'eau, de potions, de bouteilles et d'endroits sombres et tranquilles comme les profondeurs de l'océan. En y repensant, ce n'était pas étonnant que l'homme n'ait pas réussi à enseigner son art à Harry. Leurs esprits étaient trop différents.

Sans compter le fait qu'ils se détestaient.

Cependant, lorsque Harry entra dans son esprit, le chaos qui l'accueillit n'avait aucun sens. De nombreuses portes menant à ses souvenirs étaient ouvertes, certaines béantes, d'autres à peine entrebâillées. Certains encadrements de porte semblaient fissurés, les dégâts se répandant jusqu'aux ornements qui les entouraient. Cela lui fit mal, physiquement mal, d'effleurer d'une main mentale ce désastre.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Harry trouva une porte, dont la moitié supérieure était toujours fermée, couverte de verrous épais en métal qui la maintenaient en place. C'était une porte rouge. Il savait que les portes rouges représentaient les souvenirs qu'il ne voulait plus jamais, jamais, affronter. Il y avait plein de portes rouges dans son esprit. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie de savoir quel souvenir se trouvait derrière celle-là.

« M. Potter. »

Harry sursauta. La voix douce lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il gesticula sur le lit, essayant de tirer sa baguette. M. Ollivander le prit par le poignet – son corps frêle cachait une force surprenante.

« Quoi – comment – qui…, déglutit Harry dans un souffle. Lâchez-moi !

– Ça a empiré, n'est-ce pas, M. Potter ? » Ollivander était assis sur le bord du lit. Harry ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

« Quoi – je n'ai pas – lâchez-_moi_ ! » s'exclama Harry en essayant d'extraire son poignet de la prise de l'homme.

« Une chose amusante à propos du temps, M. Potter, dit Ollivander, c'est qu'il n'aime pas être perturbé. »

Harry s'immobilisa.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Ollivander sourit.

« Allons, allons, M. Potter. Nous savons tous les deux de quoi je parle. Pensiez-vous que je ne saurais pas reconnaître une âme aussi vieille dans un corps si jeune ? »

Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade. « Vous – Je n'ai pas…

– La famille Crabbe, oh il y a de ça environ trois cent ans, m'a volé un objet très précieux, dit Ollivander, les yeux brillants. Je crois que vous le connaissez ?

– C'était cassé, murmura Harry.

– Et ça l'a toujours été, M. Potter. J'ose affirmer que vous êtes le premier à avoir réussi à le faire fonctionner. Savez-vous pourquoi ? demanda Ollivander en penchant la tête sur le côté.

– Non.

– Parce qu'il requiert un sacrifice. Il faut faire un sacrifice d'amour pur, de sang et de mort pour le faire fonctionner. » Un sourire triste se peignit sur le visage du vieil homme. « Je crois que vous avez rassemblé ces trois facteurs. »

Harry déglutit avec difficulté le nœud qui s'était développé dans sa gorge. « Oui. »

Ollivander lâcha son poignet. « Cela dit, M. Potter, le temps est un maître sévère. Il n'apprécie pas votre interférence.

– Je devais faire _quelque chose_.

– Et vous devez en payer le prix. »

Harry sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la paume de ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que je dois payer ? »

Ollivander inspira brièvement avant de se lever. « Vous pouvez continuer comme maintenant, avec cette douleur comme prix. Ou…

– Ou quoi ?

– Le temps n'aime pas les paradoxes, M. Potter. Vous pouvez choisir d'enfermer au loin vos souvenirs et de laisser le temps faire les choses.

– Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama Harry en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Ils – ils vont tous mourir ! Je ne peux pas oublier, mais… » Un pic de douleur dans sa colonne vertébrale le fit grimacer.

« Il y a peut-être un moyen…, commença Ollivander, en tapotant d'un air songeur un long doigt effilé sur ses lèvres.

– Quel moyen ?

– Qu'êtes-vous prêt à faire, M. Potter, pour changer le futur ? Que sacrifieriez-vous ?

– N'ai-je pas sacrifié assez ? »

Harry n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire ça d'un ton si amer. L'expression du vieux sorcier s'adoucit.

« Oui, M. Potter. Vous avez souffert. Je ne peux pas nier cela.

– Alors _quoi_ ?

– Ma famille et le temps sont étroitement liés, M. Potter, dit Ollivander d'une voix douce. Ce que vous comptez faire est impossible, à moins que vous ne soyez très, très prudent. »

Harry retint son souffle. « Comment ? Je dois arrêter Voldemort, je _dois_ arrêter Hammerstein. J'ai – je dois les sauver, _sauver_…

– Réfléchissez sérieusement, M. Potter. Les changements que vous faites dans l'axe du temps ont des conséquences bien plus graves que vos simples efforts pour _sauver_ les quelques personnes que vous aimez.

– Ce n'est pas juste à propos d'eux ! rétorqua Harry. Des milliers de personnes vont mourir – _et plus encore_. À côté de Hammerstein, Voldemort a l'air _gentil_ ! Ils doivent être stoppés tous les deux !

– Et que sacrifieriez-vous pour que cela arrive ? »

Harry lui lança un regard furieux. « Je me suis déjà sacrifié une fois. Ça n'est pas suffisant ?

– Mais le temps ne permettra pas aux choses de se passer de la même façon une seconde fois quand les évènements ont déjà été changés.

– …Que vous voulez dire par là ?

– Les souvenirs sont des choses dangereuses, M. Potter, dit Ollivander en plaçant un doigt sec comme du vieux papier sur le sourcil de Harry. S'ils sont enfermés au loin, vos souvenirs n'interfèreront pas dans le cours du temps et ainsi vous ne vous rappellerez pas la quête que vous avez entrepris de faire.

– Impossible, grinça Harry.

– Vous souhaitez donc payer le prix pour conserver vos souvenirs et changer consciemment le temps ?

– _Oui_. »

Ollivander acquiesça lentement. « Comme vous voulez » dit-il. Une lumière brillante les enveloppa. Harry poussa un cri et un éclair de douleur traversa son corps. Puis il resta couché sur le lit, haletant, les yeux fixés sur Ollivander, qui avait ramené sa main sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez _fait_ ? » Harry tenta de se relever mais n'y parvint pas.

« Les choses changent, M. Potter, murmura Ollivander. Voici le coût de votre seconde chance : vous ne pouvez pas reproduire tout ce que vous avez fait avant.

– Je ne… comprends pas.

– Votre vie doit être différente, M. Potter. Les amis que vous vous faites, les vies que vous sauvez, tout doit être fait différemment, afin d'apaiser le flux du temps. Pour sauver tous ceux que vous aimez, vous devez choisir une autre manière de façonner le futur.

– …_Quoi ?_

– Vous verrez, M. Potter. Si vous tentez de reproduire les résultats de votre première vie, les conséquences seront sévères, dit Ollivander en reculant. Si vous en avez besoin, la porte de mon magasin vous est toujours ouverte, M. Potter. »

Puis l'homme sembla… onduler, comme lorsqu'une petite bourrasque de vent remue la surface d'un étang, et disparut.

« Bon sang, dit Harry en fixant l'endroit où se tenait l'homme quelques secondes auparavant, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce _bordel_ ? »

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Harry n'avait toujours pas la réponse à cette question. Les propos de Ollivander n'avaient aucun sens – il _devait_ entrer à Gryffondor. Il _devait_ battre Voldemort. Et pour faire tout cela, il avait besoin de Ron, d'Hermione, et de toutes les autres personnes qui l'avaient aidé.

N'est-ce pas ?

Il était assis, la tête entre les mains. La douleur était partie, mais son souvenir restait. Ses pensées étaient plus… douces, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça. Les souvenirs de sa vie, de sa vie _future_, semblaient presque effacés. Ollivander lui avait _fait _quelque chose, Harry ne savait juste pas quoi.

« Harry ? »

Harry regarda fixement la porte avant de se précipiter pour l'ouvrir. Une dame âgée et Neville étaient dans le couloir.

« Neville ?

– On a demandé à Tom le numéro de ta chambre, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas, dit Neville en entortillant ses mains dans sa robe.

– Non, non. Le dîner, hein ?

– Oui, enfin, si tu veux toujours ?

– Ouais – oui, se corrigea rapidement Harry en voyant le regard aiguisé que lui lançait la vieille dame.

– C'est ma Mamie, heu, fit Neville en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

– Augusta Londubat », se présenta la femme en inclinant la tête. On aurait dit que le vautour empaillé sur son chapeau le regardait d'un air carnassier.

« Harry Potter, madame. »

Ils le regardèrent fixement.

_Et merde._ Harry se retint de soupirer.

« Tu es Harry _Potter_ ? » La voix de Neville était devenue plus aigüe d'un coup.

« Arrête, demanda Harry en s'éloignant de l'embrasure de la porte pour lui faire signe de la main. J'ai dit mon nom à la banque, et tout le monde est devenu _dingue_. »

La main de Mme Londubat était posée fermement sur l'épaule de Neville. « Pouvons-nous entrer, M. Potter ?

– Euh, oui, bien sûr », dit Harry en se mettant sur le côté. La pièce était plutôt bien rangée, à part les couvertures du lit, chiffonnées par ses gesticulations.

« Tu, tu es _vraiment_, fit Neville en agitant les bras. Vraiment ?

– Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles », dit Harry. Il devait garder à l'esprit qu'avant aujourd'hui, il était censé n'avoir eu aucun contact avec le monde sorcier.

« Tu es le Survivant !

– C'est un nom stupide. »

Les yeux de Neville s'ouvrirent grands.

« Les surnoms idiots semblent gouverner notre monde, M. Potter, dit avec vivacité Mme Londubat. Ce que mon Neville essaye de vous dire, c'est que vous êtes l'enfant qui a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui. » Elle s'arrêta un instant.

« Voldemort, continua-t-elle – le nom fit tressaillir Neville –, était un mage noir qui a terrorisé notre monde. » Harry vit ses doigts se raidir sur l'épaule de son petit-fils.

« Ses acolytes ont fait de nombreuses choses horribles. Voldemort a tué vos parents et aurait tué quiconque s'opposait à lui si vous ne l'aviez pas tué.

– J'ai tué quelqu'un ?

– C'est un conte bien connu, de nos jours, dit Mme Londubat en relevant le menton. Voldemort est venu assassiner vos parents. Il vous a ensuite lancé le sortilège de la Mort. Cela n'a pas marché, et Voldemort a été vaincu. Il vous reste de cette rencontre la cicatrice sur votre front, qui est la marque de votre victoire sur ce fou. »

_Et j'ai hérité d'un morceau de son âme_. Harry regarda au loin. _Vous pouvez toujours faire confiance à Augusta pour avoir un avis franc et sans détours._ « C'est donc pour ça que tout le monde est devenu dingue à la banque.

– Oui.

– Et c'est toujours comme ça ?

– Il y aura toujours des imbéciles dans le monde M. Potter, qu'importent le lieu et la date. Soyez sans crainte, cependant, car vous n'entendrez pas de telles absurdités sortant de ma bouche ou des miens. » Elle donna à Neville une petite secousse, qui encouragea le garçon à acquiescer.

« Merci, dit Harry en enfonçant les mains dans les poches.

– Et si nous y allions ? proposa Mme Londubat en relâchant l'épaule de son petit-fils. La nourriture ici est incluse dans la réservation des chambres, même si elle n'est que passable. Par contre, la femme de Tom fait un ragoût excellent, du moins la dernière fois que nous avons logé ici… »

Harry sourit à Neville et lui fit signe de suivre ensemble la femme. Harry se rappelait très bien qu'Augusta Londubat avait l'habitude que les choses aillent dans sons sens.


	5. Chapitre 4

Une autre route à prendre

**Disclaimer :**** Cette fanfiction appartient à DragonGirl16, et je ne fais que la traduire avec sa permission. Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, et l'auteure DragonGirl16 ne se fait pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'univers de **_**Harry Potter**_** appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

Merci à mes deux sublimes _bêta-readers_, Coralie et Mana Miya pour leur relecture de ce nouveau chapitre !

Et merci également à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire (**Mana Miya**, **liluvia**, **Crow-ny**, **nepheria4**, **Ulys**, **Ailen Alien, DenDen75.**), j'espère que vous continuerez d'apprécier cette histoire ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Mme Londubat vint chercher Harry très tôt le lendemain matin, ce qui l'empêcha de filer en douce dans la boutique d'Ollivander. Il voulait interroger l'homme sur ce qu'il avait fait, mais Mme Londubat avait d'autres plans pour lui.

Après un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque qui remplit Harry jusqu'à ras bord, Mme Londubat supervisa le rangement de sa valise, rappelant un peu Molly Weasley à Harry, avec sa manière d'être aux petits soins pour ses enfants à chaque rentrée scolaire. Une fois que tout avait été plié à sa convenance, Mme Londubat embaucha deux bagagistes pour qu'ils se chargent de leurs effets et les accompagnent de la station du réseau de cheminées publiques jusqu'à la station de train.

« Fais attention à ton crapaud, Neville », rappela Mme Londubat à son petit-fils tout en leur expliquant comment utiliser la poudre de Cheminette.

Neville y alla en premier, avec l'assurance de quelqu'un qui prend souvent les transports magiques. Harry passa juste après. Il n'avait jamais aimé voyager par poudre de Cheminette. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait passé son permis de conduire.

Le tourbillon de lumières et de bruits n'avait pas changé. Harry fut recraché dans le foyer d'une cheminée publique. Neville l'aida à se relever avant qu'il ne bloque le passage.

« Merci », dit Harry en lui faisant un sourire.

La cheminée rugit de nouveau. L'arrivée de Mme Londubat fut beaucoup plus digne que celle de Harry. « Venez, dit-elle en lançant un regard soutenu aux bagagistes qui se tenaient à côté. C'est presque l'heure. »

Harry se précipita derrière elle. Neville avait son crapaud, Trevor, au fond de l'une des poches de sa robe. Neville et Mme Londubat portaient tous deux des robes de sorcier typiques – Harry, lui, ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise dedans, qu'importe combien de temps il les portait.

« Maintenant, Neville. » Mme Londubat se tourna vers son petit-fils. Harry fit un pas en arrière, tout en les regardant du coin de l'œil. Augusta tira d'un coup sec le col de Neville et tripota avec insistance ses cheveux. Neville hochait la tête en réponse à son flux de paroles, la tête levée vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

Harry laissa son regard errer sur les passants. Un mouvement de foule fit ressortir une Narcissa Malefoy sereine, accompagnée de Drago. Ils se tenaient près du mur le plus éloigné de la station et Drago, lui aussi, fixait des yeux sa mère, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Harry observa Lucius Malefoy s'approcher. L'expression douce sur le visage de Narcissa, tout comme le bonheur affiché sur celui de Drago, disparurent. À la place, deux masques froids et arrogants glissèrent sur leurs visages. _Étrange_, pensa Harry en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Il avait toujours cru que Drago adorait son père plus que tout.

Harry se retourna lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière. Ron gesticulait devant les jumeaux, la tête aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Fred et George hurlaient de rire, bras-dessus bras-dessous. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. George n'avait jamais été le même après la mort de Fred. Le jumeau avait noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool pendant un moment. Angelina avait été la seule personne à réussir à l'extirper de sa torpeur. La jeune femme était très certainement l'unique raison pour laquelle George ne s'était pas suicidé.

Sans même y penser, Harry fit un pas en direction de la bruyante famille. La douleur claqua dans son esprit. Il se détourna, une main crispée sur sa bouche.

« Harry ? dit Neville en lui touchant le coude. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

– Je vais bien », réussit à souffler Harry. Il remarqua que Mme Londubat lui lançait un regard bizarre. Il força son estomac à se calmer. « Nous allons bientôt partir, hein ?

– Oui, dit Mme Londubat en lui remettant deux billets. Ce sont les talons des billets pour les bagagistes. Ils ont emmené votre chouette dans le wagon-ménagerie. Ils s'occuperont bien d'elle, dedans. Votre valise sera déchargée au dépôt scolaire. » Des mains, elle leur fit signe de partir. « Vous avez bien tous les deux vos robes d'école, n'est-ce pas ? Oui. Bien. Maintenant, montez dans le train. Neville, rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit. Écris-moi dès que possible. » Elle mit les mains sur ses hanches. « Ce fut un plaisir, M. Potter.

– Merci, Mme Londubat », répondit Harry, touché. Il se précipita derrière Neville lorsque le train siffla et que les étudiants commencèrent à remplir les wagons.

Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide à l'avant du train. Neville s'occupait avec soin de Trevor, tandis que les élèves déferlaient derrière la porte de bois et de verre. Harry en reconnut certains. Percy, avec son insigne de préfet, Lee Jordan avec ses dreadlocks noires, et d'autres élèves dont Harry se souvenait, mais dont il ne se rappelait pas les noms.

« Dans quelle maison penses-tu entrer ? » demanda Neville. Harry détacha son regard de la porte et haussa les épaules.

« Combien de maisons y a-t-il ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Et bien, commença Neville en fronçant les sourcils, tu vois, il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. » Neville fit une grimace. « J'espère ne pas être envoyé dans celle-là.

– Pourquoi ? » Harry ramena une jambe contre lui et l'encercla de ses bras.

« Et bien, fit Neville en haussant les épaules. Ils sont tous – tous de la mauvaise sorte, tu sais.

– Vraiment ? » Harry essayait de rester neutre. Si Harry avait appris une chose de la guerre avec Voldemort, c'était qu'aliéner les gens pour une chose aussi stupide qu'une _étiquette_, avait fait plus de mal que de bien sur le long terme. Tous les Serpentard n'étaient pas diaboliques – Merlin, ils n'étaient que des _enfants_. Ils faisaient ce que leurs parents leur disaient de faire, ou ce qu'ils pensaient devoir faire. Harry secoua la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. _Quel sorte d'avantage aurions-nous pu avoir si nous nous étions arrêtés ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour réfléchir ?_

« Bonjour ? » dit une voix familière depuis la porte. Une sensation bizarre le traversa. « Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

– Bien sûr », répondit Neville.

Harry se tourna pour voir Hermione entrer dans le compartiment. _C'est vrai_, se rappela-t-il. _Hermione était en train d'aider Neville à retrouver Trevor quand elle nous a rejoints, Ron et moi._

Et, justement, Harry remarqua que le crapaud était sur le point de partir. « Trevor, Neville » prévint-il en donnant un coup de coude au garçon. Neville se précipita sur l'amphibien et l'attrapa avant qu'il ne puisse franchir le seuil du compartiment.

_Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai rencontré Hermione la première fois_. Harry essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon. _Est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas mal ?_

« Je suis Harry, dit-il.

– Je suis Hermione. Hermione Granger, dit-elle en posant bruyamment son sac sur le siège en face de lui. Tu ne trouves pas tout cela _fascinant_ ? Je ne savais pas du tout qu'il existait un monde magique, et encore moins que j'étais une sorcière ! J'ai lu les premiers chapitres de tous nos manuels. C'est tout simplement _fascinant_.

– Je suis Neville, euh, Londubat. »

Neville tenait Trevor tout contre lui, sur sa poitrine. Harry ramassa un papier d'emballage qui était tombé de sa poche.

« Les Ballongommes du Bullard ? »

Harry sursauta lorsque Neville le lui arracha des mains.

« C'est – désolé, dit-il, la tête baissée. Ma maman me l'a donné.

– Mes parents ne me donneraient jamais du chewing-gum, dit Hermione. Ils sont dentistes, vous comprenez.

Neville avait l'air perdu. Harry avait envie de se donner un bon coup de pied. Il avait oublié, pour la maman de Neville.

D'un coup, Harry cligna des yeux et s'agrippa à l'accoudoir. Il avait _oublié_. Il se tourna pour regarder fixement par la fenêtre, tandis que le train haletait en sortant de la station. Les questions hésitantes de Neville et le bavardage constant d'Hermione ne faisaient plus qu'un lointain bruit de fond.

Harry sonda son esprit. Les souvenirs étaient… brumeux. Pas vraiment réels, plutôt comme les images d'un rêve. Harry essaya de les préciser, de se rappeler l'image du jour où ils avaient pu ramener Albus bébé de l'hôpital, et vomit presque.

« Harry ! cria Neville lorsqu'il le vit se plier en deux.

– Est-ce que je dois aller chercher quelqu'un ?

– Non, je pense…

– Je vais bien, croassa Harry. Pas la peine d'aller chercher quelqu'un. Je vais bien.

– Mais », fit Hermione en s'agenouillant devant lui. Elle posa sa main sur son front, comme il l'avait vu faire avec Hugo et Ron, pour vérifier s'il avait de la fièvre. Harry s'en effondra presque de soulagement. Il se rappelait très bien de _ça_, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'il ne perdait pas vraiment ses souvenirs.

« Tu es Harry _Potter_, murmura Hermione, sa main immobile sur son visage.

– Oui.

– Tu – tu es – j'ai tout lu sur toi, dans plein de livres ! Tu as vaincu Voldemort ! »

Neville sursauta assez violemment pour qu'ils le fixent tous les deux. « Tu ne devrais pas dire son nom, avertit-il en secouant la tête. Ça porte malheur.

– Ce n'est qu'un nom, répliqua Hermione en ramenant sa main vers elle. Un nom n'a aucun pouvoir.

– À vrai dire, ça en a, fit Harry en clignant des yeux et en se rasseyant. Plus tu en as peur et plus tu lui donnes du pouvoir. » Ça aussi, il l'avait appris à ses dépens.

« Je n'ai pas peur, leur dit Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

– Alors dis-le, répliqua Hermione en haussant les sourcils. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort. À force de le dire, ça a l'air bête. »

Harry avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'elle était si brave, pas en première année. Mais en même temps, il n'avait appris à la connaître qu'une fois les cours commencés, et elle avait été rejetée par tous les Gryffondor, à savoir Ron, et raillée. Harry fronça les sourcils. _Est-ce qu'Hermione avait toujours été aussi forte ?_ Est-ce que sa maison avait été la première chose à la faire douter d'elle-même ?

« V-V-V », Neville avait l'air à demi-effrayé et à demi-nauséeux. « V-Vold-Voldemort », dit-il très rapidement. Il frissonna. « Ne me le refaites pas dire une deuxième fois.

– Ce n'était pas si terrible, si ? » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Harry.

« Tu es vraiment Harry Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

– D'après ce que j'en sais, oui », répondit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis joua nerveusement avec le bord de sa jupe. « J'ai lu que tu… avais perdu tes parents, dit-elle sans croiser son regard. Je suis désolée. »

Harry vit Neville détourner le regard. « J'ai entendu dire que beaucoup de personnes avaient perdu des êtres chers », murmura Harry. La main de Neville se serra avec force sur l'emballage du chewing-gum.

« Tant mieux que tu te sois débarrassé de lui, alors », Hermione hocha de la tête avec conviction après avoir regardé alternativement les deux garçons.

Neville toussa un petit rire. Harry sourit. Il _aimait_ cette Hermione. Elle ressemblait à la femme qu'elle allait devenir, près d'une décennie plus tard, assez sûre d'elle-même pour ignorer les tirades de Ron et le laisser crier jusqu'à ce que le roux évacue assez de colère afin qu'ils aient ensuite une véritable conversation. Harry n'avait jamais essayé d'intervenir lorsque Ron commençait l'un de ses monologues et il n'avait jamais compris comment Hermione avait pu les supporter aussi longtemps.

« Avez-vous lu l'un de nos manuels ? lança Hermione pour combler le blanc.

– Non, sourit Harry. Tu nous en parles ? »

Hermione leur adressa un sourire éclatant. Il faudrait un troupeau de Sombrals pour la faire taire maintenant, il le savait.

* * *

Harry ne se rappelait pas que le trajet en train ait été si long. La vendeuse de friandises était déjà passée deux fois – Hermione avait été scandalisée en voyant le nombre de bonbons sur le chariot. Harry et Neville avaient déjà des déjeuners, qui provenaient du Chaudron Baveur, et les boîtes ensorcelées avaient conservé leurs plats chauds et leurs boissons fraîches. Harry avait laissé Hermione goûter le jus de citrouille. Ça l'avait beaucoup intriguée.

Ils ne furent pas dérangés une seule fois durant le trajet. Harry avait essayé de se rappeler le plus de choses possibles sur son premier trajet dans le Poudlard Express, il savait que Drago avait fait irruption à un moment donné, juste après qu'il soit devenu ami avec Ron. Cela avait été un moment décisif pour Harry, qui l'avait incité à ne _pas_ entrer à Serpentard, en plus de la mauvaise réputation qu'avait déjà faite Hagrid à la maison.

Mais qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ? Harry avait été terrassé lorsqu'il avait essayé de rencontrer les Weasley. Il s'était senti tout drôle lorsque Hermione les avait rejoints – mais ça ne lui avait pas fait mal. Est-ce que c'était cela que Ollivander voulait dire, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il devrait faire les choses différemment cette fois-ci ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il devait renoncer à Ron, aux Weasley, et à ses enfants ?

Il se débarrassa de ces pensées lorsqu'ils sortirent du train. Il perdit Neville dans la foule au moment où Hagrid les dirigeait vers les barques. Il grimpa dans l'une des embarcations, Hermione juste derrière lui. La barque tangua à nouveau. Harry se retourna, s'attendant à Neville.

À sa place se tenait Drago Malefoy, qui le fixait du regard.

« Des barques en _bois_ ? dit-il en levant en l'air son nez aristocratique. C'est d'un plébéien. »

Hermione se retourna pour lui parler.

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire ?

– Bien sûr que je le sais.

– Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Drago renifla. « Nous aurions dû avoir des calèches. Les autres étudiants sont mieux traités que nous. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions faire le trajet dans ces minuscules et stupides barques.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, hein, répliqua Hermione en croisant les bras.

– La ferme, cracha Drago.

– Tu es _grossier_.

– Je ne suis pas grossier. Les Malefoy ne sont jamais _grossiers_. Tu es plébéienne.

– Et voilà, tu recommences. Ça veut dire être banal.

– J'avais raison, alors.

– Ce n'est pas une insulte !

– Mon père dit que c'est une insulte, dit Drago en levant son nez en l'air. Donc, c'est une insulte.

– Ton père a _tort _», rétorqua Hermione.

Harry s'était rassis, observant la scène.

« Je n'ai pas raison, Harry ?

– Harry ? dit Drago en se penchant en avant. Comme dans Harry Potter ?

– Ouais, fit Harry en arquant un sourcil.

– _Tu es_ le Survivant ?

– On me dit beaucoup ça, aujourd'hui. »

Drago le regarda fixement. « Quoi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il à la place.

– Je suis Malefoy, Drago Malefoy », répondit le blond.

Hermione gloussa. Drago se tourna vers elle.

« Tu trouves mon nom drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne te reconnais pas du tout, tu dois être une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Hermione pâlit. Ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'on leur dise que c'était une insulte, le ton que Drago avait employé suffisait amplement.

« Bon, ça suffit, dit Harry d'un ton tranchant. Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Son nom c'est Hermione Granger, et je parie qu'elle est _cent fois_ plus intelligente que toi.

Drago les regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Mon père dit que les Moldus ne servent à rien. Que tout ce qu'ils savent faire, c'est engendrer encore plus de Moldus.

– Alors ton père est vraiment _stupide_, railla Hermione. Puisque _je_ suis assise ici, l'enfant de deux Moldus, et que _je suis_ une sorcière.

– Ne dis pas que mon père est stupide ! C'est un sorcier très puissant !

– Un puissant sorcier _stupide_, peut-être.

– Hé ! fit Drago en serrant les poings. Je vais te jeter un sort !

– Je parie que je connais plus de sorts que toi, répliqua immédiatement Hermione.

– Tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Hermione le frappa. C'était une bonne claque sur l'épaule, mais Drago chancela en arrière comme si elle l'avait frappé avec un marteau.

« Je vais le _dire_, bafouilla Drago.

– Leur dire quoi, qu'une _petite Sang-de-Bourbe _t'a frappé et que tu étais une trop grosse poule mouillée pour oser te défendre ? » Les cheveux touffus de Hermione étaient hérissés autour de son visage.

« Tu es _méchante_.

– Tu es _stupide_.

– C'est faux !

– C'est vrai !

– C'est faux !

– C'est vrai ! »

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Je pense que tu devrais présenter tes excuses », dit-il à Drago.

Le blond le regarda, bouche bée.

« Je croyais que les sorciers valaient mieux que ça, soupira-t-il. Je parie que Mme Londubat n'aurait jamais agi comme toi ou ton père.

– Mon père connaît tout, dit Drago d'un ton rigide.

– Est-ce qu'il sait conduire une voiture ? rétorqua Hermione.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, une voiture ?

– Est-ce qu'il sait conduire un avion ? Réparer une télévision ?

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?

– Je parie que tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est être désagréable avec les gens, dit Hermione en lançant un regard de réprobation à Drago, les poings serrés.

– Il n'est pas désagréable !

– Vous agissez comme des gamins, coupa Harry. Tous les deux », ajouta-t-il pour Hermione.

Elle renifla d'un air indigné.

« Je ne dis pas pardon, fit Drago, l'air buté.

– Tu devrais, dit Harry en laissant son regard dériver sur l'eau. Les Moldus connaissent des tonnes de choses que les sorciers ne connaissent pas. Ils peuvent faire des choses que la plupart des gens pensent impossibles, sans la magie. Les appeler Sang-de-Bourbe est ridicule. La magie n'a rien à voir avec le _sang_, dit-il en faisant la grimace. Elle est innée, c'est tout.

– Mais…

– Non.

– Mon père…

– A tort, dit Harry. Beaucoup de gens ont tort, à propos de beaucoup de choses. »

Il haussa les épaules. _Peut-être que j'y vais un peu fort, mais bon sang, Drago. __É__coute-moi, pour une fois !_

Drago avait le rouge aux joues.

« Les sorciers sont supérieurs aux – aux (il lança un regard à Hermione) aux Moldus, dit-il, une main toujours à l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé.

– Personne n'est meilleur qu'un autre, essaya une nouvelle fois Harry. À part quand ils essayent de blesser les gens. À ce moment-là, ils sont juste méchants et cruels. »

Drago avait l'air confus. Ils furent interrompus avant que le garçon ne puisse trouver un nouveau motif de protestation.

« Regardez le château ! » souffla Hermione.

Harry se tourna. Ils l'avaient aperçu en prenant le chemin qui menait aux barques, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la vision qui s'offrait maintenant à eux. Les nombreuses tourelles s'élevaient dans le ciel nocturne dégagé. Une lumière jaune et chaleureuse se déversait des centaines de fenêtres visibles. Le château s'élevait au-dessus d'eux, de pierre grise et de bois, sous une voûte d'étoiles scintillantes.

« C'est beau », murmura Hermione.

Harry vit Drago mordre sa lèvre et lui lancer un regard, avant de s'adresser à Hermione.

« Désolé », réussit-il à dire.

Hermione bafouilla en se tournant vers lui.

« Quoi ?

– J'ai _dit_, désolé. »

Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent. « À propos de quoi ? »

La mâchoire de Drago se tendit, mais il s'obstina. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir traitée de – d'un nom, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry. Mais les Moldus ne sont _pas_ supérieurs _du tout_ aux sorciers. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils l'étaient.

– Tu l'as sous-entendu.

– Non.

– Si.

– Non. »

Harry secoua la tête et soupira.

Hermione et Drago se querellaient encore lorsqu'ils débarquèrent et rejoignirent les autres élèves. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux derrière lui lorsqu'il grimpa les marches usées de granite. Hagrid les amena devant une immense porte en chêne massif. Ses charnières étaient aussi grandes que les avant-bras de Harry.

« Tout le monde est là ? » demanda le géant en tapotant ses poches. Il y eut un murmure général d'assentiment. Hagrid se tourna et leva un poing énorme, donnant trois coups solennels sur le solide bois.

La porte s'ouvrit.


	6. Chapitre 5

Une autre route à prendre

**Disclaimer :**** Cette fanfiction appartient à DragonGirl16, et je ne fais que la traduire avec sa permission. Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, et l'auteure DragonGirl16 ne se fait pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'univers de **_**Harry Potter**_** appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

_Primo_, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2013 ! Qu'elle vous apporte tout ce que vous désirez ! :)

_Secondo_, désolée pour le retard dans la mise en ligne de ce chapitre, je comptais le faire pour avant les fêtes de fin d'année mais entre les dossiers et partiels de fin de semestre et les fêtes en elles-mêmes, j'ai vite été submergée.

_Tertio_, je tiens à remercier mes deux anges de _bêta-readers_, Coralie et Mana Miya, qui ont permis la publication de ce chapitre par leur travail zélé ! :3

_Quarto_, merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire : plus de 2 500 hits depuis la mise en ligne du prologue fin septembre (soit en un peu plus de trois mois) ! Et merci surtout à ceux et à celles qui ont laissé un commentaire, à savoir : **Beebeul**, **konomu-imouto**, **jojo1983**, **romain54114**, **nepheria4** et **Mana Miya** ! :)

_Quinto_, et pour finir, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

« V'la les premières années, professeur McGonagall, annonça Hagrid.

– Merci, Hagrid. Je me charge d'eux, à présent. »

Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vue. Il réalisa qu'elle paraissait _immense_ pour l'enfant de onze ans qu'il était. Ses cheveux étaient encore noirs, et non parsemés de mèches blanches comme c'était le cas depuis la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort. À force de l'avoir eue comme professeur, et comme directrice de maison, Harry était capable de percer le masque de sévérité qu'elle portait. Il se rappela qu'elle se comportait comme ça chaque année. _Elle avait complètement pétrifié James. _Harry fut obligé de cligner des yeux rapidement et de baisser la tête.

Ils suivirent McGonagall dans le vestibule. L'endroit spacieux était éclairé par des torches enflammées accrochées aux murs. Les escaliers mouvants étaient immobiles lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la porte fermée sur leur droite. Il pouvait entendre le brouhaha des voix malgré le bois épais. Ils furent conduits au-delà de l'entrée principale, dans une toute petite antichambre à côté du couloir. Ils furent obligés de se tasser dans la pièce. Drago et Hermione furent poussés près de lui, et un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de Drago l'obligea à rester silencieux. Lançant des regards noirs à la ronde, mais silencieux.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le festin de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous ne puissiez vous asseoir dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans vos maisons. Votre maison sera votre famille au sein de Poudlard, vous aurez cours avec le reste de votre maison, vous dormirez dans ses dortoirs et passerez votre temps libre dans sa salle commune. Les quatre maisons s'appellent Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire et a formé des sorciers et sorcières formidables. Lorsque vous serez à Poudlard, vos succès vous rapporteront des points, et tout manquement au règlement vous en fera perdre. À la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura cumulé le plus de points se verra attribuer la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un grand honneur. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous sera un atout pour la maison à laquelle il appartiendra. »

Harry dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. Son discours pour les premières années n'avait pas changé.

« La Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes devant le reste de l'école. Je vous conseille de vous rendre aussi présentables que possible pendant que vous attendez » continua-t-elle en balayant la foule du regard. Harry vit son regard s'attarder sur Ron et Dean. « Je reviendrai lorsque nous serons prêts à vous accueillir, attendez dans le calme, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle quitta la pièce en un mouvement de robes.

« Comment est-ce qu'ils nous répartissent dans les maisons ? demanda Hermione en donnant un coup de coude à Harry. Tu crois qu'ils vont nous faire passer un test ? Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire tous les manuels !

– On ne va pas passer de test, idiote, dit Drago d'un air méprisant.

– Ne me traite pas d'idiote !

– Mais tu _es_ idiote.

– Alors comment sommes-nous répartis, monsieur je-sais-tout ?

– C'est une _cérémonie_, répondit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous êtes tellement _bizarres_, les Sang… les Moldus.

– Ça suffit, coupa Harry avant qu'ils ne se mettent à nouveau à crier.

– Harry ! s'exclama Neville en se frayant un chemin dans la foule. Tu étais donc là !

– Neville, dit Harry en souriant. Tu as toujours Trevor ?

– Juste là, répondit Neville en tapotant sa poche, où il y avait un bombement clairement en forme de crapaud.

– Tu as un _crapaud_ ? fit Drago en plissant le nez.

– C'est mon grand-oncle Algie qui me l'a offert, dit Neville en posant une main protectrice sur sa poche.

– Un crapaud.

– Il n'y a rien de mal à avoir un crapaud, répliqua Hermione.

– Si ce n'est son incapacité totale à voler, à remettre des lettres, des colis et quoi que soit d'autre d'utile » dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry dut se retenir de rire. Là, juste là, se trouvait l'humour tranchant que Harry avait appris à aimer plus tard dans la vie. Adulte, Drago possédait un humour cinglant des plus impressionnants – Harry l'avait vu dans les couloirs du Ministère en train de réduire en miettes ses opposants politiques avec délectation, tout en faisant hurler de rire la foule qui les entourait. Harry n'avait pas toujours été d'accord avec les tactiques employées par Drago – ni avec le choix des personnes qu'il agressait verbalement – mais il devait tout de même admettre que l'homme était un orateur né.

« Mais j'_aime _Trevor, dit Neville.

– Hé bien, tant mieux pour toi, répliqua Drago tout en tapotant l'épaule de Harry. Tu ne crois pas que les crapauds sont utiles, hein ?

– Les crapauds sont utiles, dit Harry en lui lançant un regard. Tout comme les chats, les fléreurs, les chouettes et tous les animaux qui peuvent être utilisés comme des familiers. Ils ont tous leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. »

Il remarqua le regard critique d'Hermione et grimaça. _Je n'aurais probablement pas dû dire tout ça._

Drago renifla d'un air méprisant. « Oh, vas-y, fais ton M. _Logique_.

– Merci.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est, un fléreur ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs enfants se mettre à hurler. Il tourna sur lui-même, la main prête à empoigner sa baguette, le battement de son cœur assourdissant dans ses oreilles. Les gens avaient hurlé comme ça, quand – quand…

« Harry ? » Drago toucha son bras. Il tressaillit.

« Quoi ?

– Cene sont que les fantômes, dit Drago en essayant à nouveau de toucher le bras de Harry. Tu as l'air dévasté.

– Ça m'a étonné, c'est tout.

– Tu n'es pas malade, hein ? demanda Drago en reculant d'un pas.

– Non, il n'est pas malade, répliqua Hermione.

– Je vais bien, assura Harry. Regardez. »

Il pointa du doigt les fantômes qui s'étaient déversés dans la pièce par le mur du fond. D'un blanc de nacre et légèrement transparents, ils glissaient à travers la pièce en discutant, avec à peine un regard pour les premières années. Harry reconnut la discussion habituelle à propos de Peeves. Il luttait pour calmer la montée d'adrénaline qui avait parcouru tout son corps.

« La cérémonie va bientôt commencer. »

Ils se retournèrent tous au son de la voix du professeur McGonagall. Elle arqua un sourcil en les regardant.

« Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi. »

Harry se retrouva à la tête de son petit groupe, derrière Dean. Ron était devant, un peu plus loin. Drago avait poussé Neville du coude pour se placer juste derrière Harry. Neville et Hermione constituaient le reste de la queue.

McGonagall les emmena dans la Grande Salle. Tout comme la première fois où il l'avait vu, Harry retint son souffle. Les quatre longues tables étaient remplies de centaines d'élèves. Une forêt de bougies allumées flottait au-dessus d'eux. Et encore au-dessus se trouvait le plafond, constitué d'un véritable champ d'étoiles scintillantes.

« C'est ensorcelé pour ressembler au ciel dehors. Je l'ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ », murmura Hermione assez fort pour que Harry l'entende.

Harry reporta son attention à l'endroit où McGonagall avait disposé le tabouret familier et le Choixpeau Magique. Le Choixpeau frissonna, et son éveil fit pousser des cris de surprise aux premières années. Puis il commença à chanter. Harry avait complètement oublié la chanson. Il mordit avec force sa lèvre inférieure. _Le Choixpeau peut lire dans mes pensées_, se rappela-t-il en essuyant ses paumes moites sur sa robe. Drago s'était à nouveau rapproché de lui.

« On doit porter cette _chose_ ? » dit le blond d'un air horrifié.

Le professeur McGonagall fit un pas en avant, un long rouleau de parchemin entre les mains.

« Lorsque je dirai votre nom, vous viendrez mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous asseoir sur le tabouret, dit-elle. Abbot, Hannah ! »

Tandis que la liste des élèves défilait, Harry laissa son attention errer sur la Grande Table des professeurs. Dumbledore semblait serein, les yeux cachés derrière les verres de ses lunettes en demi-lunes, les doigts emmêlés dans sa barbe. Quirrell était là, mais Harry préféra détourner le regard avant que sa cicatrice ne commence à l'élancer. Rogue était toujours assis à côté de Quirrell, aussi huileux que d'habitude, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et filandreux et…

_Merlin._ Harry cligna des yeux en scrutant du regard le Maître des Potions. _Il – Rogue a l'air si jeune._

L'ironie de la chose ne lui échappa pas.

_Bien sûr. _Harry regarda Hermione enfoncer le Choixpeau sur sa tête. _C'est évident, j'avais quasiment son âge lorsque je – quand tout a…_ Harry se força à garder les yeux fixés au sol. _Ce fumier aimait Maman_, se rappela-t-il. _Et Maman – Maman était son amie. Pendant très longtemps, avant qu'il ne se comporte comme un sombre idiot._ _Ça veut dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de bon en lui avant, non ?_

Il renifla avec amusement, secouant la tête lorsque Drago le regarda.

La Répartition se déroula comme dans ses souvenirs. Hermione alla à Gryffondor, tout comme Neville. Mais cette fois-ci, Malefoy ne s'avança pas d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret, et le Choixpeau resta un moment sur sa tête avant de s'écrier :

« Serpentard ! »

Drago lança à Harry un regard triomphant qui le déconcerta. Puis, McGonagall appela :

« Potter, Harry ! »

Lorsque Harry s'avança, des murmures parcoururent la salle. Il les ignora et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret, le Choixpeau glissant sur ses yeux.

« Hum, et bien, et bien, dit une voix familière à son oreille. Vous êtes plein de surprises, M. Potter. »

Harry inspira profondément. _Je dois être à Gryffondor_, pensa-t-il à l'attention du Choixpeau. _Vous pouvez voir mes souvenirs, vous savez donc pourquoi._

« Le voyage dans temps, fit le Choixpeau d'un air joyeux. Par mon bord, de toutes les choses que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie. Mais oh, oh mon Dieu… » La voix du Choixpeau se fit plus douce. « Je… vois. Oui, M. Potter. Je vois tout à fait. »

_Alors vous allez me mettre à Gryffondor. Et vous ne le direz pas à Dumbledore ?_ C'était l'une de ses préoccupations principales. Harry aimait le vieux sorcier comme un grand-père, mais il connaissait la façon de faire de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme pensait faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour le monde sorcier. Et s'il pensait que Harry allait provoquer un paradoxe temporel, jusqu'où irait-il pour faire ce qu'il croyait être juste ? Qu'il aime Harry ou pas, Dumbledore lui lancerait un sort d'Oubliettes au mieux. Harry ne voulait pas envisager ce qu'il ferait dans le pire des cas.

« Vous avez de bons arguments, M. Potter, dit le Choixpeau. Oui, je pense que vous avez raison. Dumbledore est un grand homme, mais les hommes sont humains, gloussa-t-il. Et sont donc faillibles. Vous ferez bien de vous en rappeler, M. Potter. Gryffondor ! » s'écria-t-il, avant que Harry ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Harry rendit le chapeau animé à McGonagall, remarquant son petit sourire féroce. Il se glissa entre Hermione et Neville. Le garçon souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Bien joué, Harry ! »

_Tu n'as pas idée_, se dit Harry en lui adressant un faible sourire.

« N'est-ce pas fabuleux ? demanda Hermione en tirant son bras. Tout ça – c'est tout – c'est fabuleux ! »

Harry se retourna pour regarder Drago. Le blond lui tira la langue avant de sourire. Harry eut un petit rire. _Pourquoi est-ce que Malefoy est si différent ?_ Il leva les yeux au ciel devant le garçon avant de tirer lui aussi la langue. Il se sentait bête, à _faire semblant_ d'avoir à nouveau onze ans, mais… c'était bien, aussi.

La Répartition se termina avec l'envoi de Zabini à Serpentard. Le garçon à la peau sombre s'assit près de Malefoy.

Harry tourna son attention vers Dumbledore qui donnait son court et étrange discours. Harry n'en fut pas certain, mais il crut sentir le regard du vieil homme s'attarder un peu trop longtemps sur lui. Harry détourna le regard. Même en sachant qu'il était trop loin pour toute Légilimencie, il ne préférait pas prendre ce risque.

L'apparition de la nourriture ne le surprit pas cette fois-ci. Il laissa le flot de conversations glisser sur lui, poussant les pommes de terre dans son assiette du bout de sa fourchette, ses pensées tournant dans son esprit en une ronde similaire.

Il avait besoin de s'entraîner suffisamment à l'Occlumencie pour que Dumbledore croie que son esprit possédait un bouclier naturel. Harry ne pouvait _pas _prendre le risque de recevoir un sort d'Oubliettes – trop de choses reposaient sur ses épaules.

Mais si quelqu'un _réussissait _à traverser son bouclier ? Harry baissa la tête lorsque les jumeaux lancèrent un petit pain à Ron. Les rares fois où Harry avait été incapable de contrôler ses protections étaient lorsqu'il dormait ou était torturé. Si les occasions de se faire torturer étaient rares pour le moment, il devait bien dormir, non ?

_Une chose à la fois._ Il se força à avaler quelques bouchées de steak quand Hermione commença à le regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Harry n'allait pas s'empiffrer à nouveau, pas comme il l'avait fait la première fois. Sinon, il vomirait tout plus tard. C'était encore pire cette fois-ci en plus, puisqu'il n'avait eu le droit qu'à du pain et de l'eau depuis l'incident avec Tante Pétunia.

« Ô nourriture, dit une voix près de son plat. Comme tu me manques. »

Harry sursauta en arrière lorsque Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête surgit de la table. Le fantôme était comme dans les souvenirs de Harry, avec sa collerette amidonnée et tout le reste.

« Vous êtes un fantôme, dit Hermione, les yeux ronds.

– Effectivement, j'en suis un ! Je suis Sir Nicolas de Mimsy-Porpington, pour vous servir, ma Dame, dit-il en s'élevant dans les airs pour faire une courbette élaborée.

– C'est Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, dit l'un des élèves plus âgés en face de Harry. Ne faites pas attention à lui.

– Je _préférerais_ que vous m'appeliez Sir Nicolas de Mimsy…

– Quasi-Sans-Tête, l'interrompit Hermione en le pointant de sa fourchette. Comment pouvez-vous être _quasi_ sans tête ? Vous l'êtes, ou vous ne l'êtes pas !

– Comme ceci », dit-il d'une voix agacée.

Il prit son oreille gauche entre deux doigts et tira. C'était aussi dégoûtant la seconde fois que la première. Harry grimaça et regarda ailleurs.

« Alors, les nouveaux Gryffondor ! continua Nick, qui avait l'air satisfait du cri aigu de Hermione et de la teinte verte qu'arborait Neville. J'espère que vous allez nous aider à gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année. Les Serpentard l'ont remportée six fois de suite ! Le Baron Sanglant est devenu presque insupportable. C'est lui, le fantôme des Serpentard. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard. Le Baron Sanglant se trouvait près de Malefoy, qui se redressa quand il vit Harry le regarder. Drago pointa du doigt le fantôme, puis Nick. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais hocha la tête.

« Comment a-t-il fait pour être couvert de sang ? demanda Seamus, penché en avant, les yeux rivés sur Nick.

– Je ne lui ai jamais demandé », répondit ce dernier.

Lorsque les desserts apparurent, Harry prit une part de tarte, malgré les reproches de Hermione.

« Tu aurais dû manger plus au dîner ! » La jeune fille aux cheveux touffus semblait partagée entre attraper un dessert et rester raisonnable.

« Je parie que les sorciers ont des sorts qui empêchent les caries de se former dans leurs dents, répliqua Harry en lui jetant un coup d'œil et en s'efforçant de ne pas sourire.

– Oh, fit Hermione en ouvrant grand les yeux. Et bien, dans ce cas… »

Harry entendit le rire de Ron quelques sièges plus loin. Il était coincé entre Seamus et Dean.

« Moi, je suis moitié-moitié, expliquait Seamus. Mon père est un Moldu. Ma mère a attendu qu'ils soient mariés pour lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière. Ça lui a fait un choc.

– Je suis leur frère, dit Ron en pointant du doigt les jumeaux. J'ai une petite sœur à la maison aussi, mais c'est une sale gosse !

– Oh, petit Roninounet, dit George.

– Devrions-nous… fit Fred.

– Le dire à Maman ? »

Ron bafouilla.

« Et toi, Neville ? demanda Seamus en se tournant vers eux.

– Hum, ma grand-mère m'a élevé », dit Neville en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry. Il sourit au garçon et hocha de la tête. « Mais ma famille a cru que j'étais un Cracmol pendant des années. Mon grand-oncle Algie essayait toujours de me prendre par surprise pour voir s'il y avait un peu de magie en moi. Un jour, il m'a poussé du bout de la jetée de Blackpool. J'ai failli me noyer – mais il ne s'est rien passé avant mes huit ans. Oncle Algie m'a pris par les chevilles et m'a pendu par-dessus la fenêtre un soir après dîner, et il m'a lâché sans le faire exprès. Mais j'ai rebondi ! jubila Neville. J'ai rebondi dans le jardin, jusque sur la route. Mamie était si fière, et mon grand-oncle Algie était tellement content qu'il m'a offert un crapaud.

– Mais c'est horrible ! » s'écria Hermione.

Neville haussa les épaules. « C'était un accident. Mon grand-oncle Algie n'a jamais vraiment voulu me _blesser_.

– Comment ça s'est passé pour toi, mec ? » demanda Seamus en se tournant vers Harry. Il soupira en voyant les regards avides de curiosité autour de lui.

« Hé bien, fit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, un jour, j'ai changé en bleu vif la couleur de la perruque de mon professeur. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Harry sentit les poils sur sa nuque se hérisser. Il leva la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à la Grande Table. Rogue le regardait. Harry réprima un soupir. Le cours de Rogue allait être horrible. Harry grimaça en regardant les restes de sa tarte aux pommes, il n'avait pas pu en manger tant que ça, finalement.

Rogue n'avait jamais apprécié Harry, et le sentiment avait été mutuel. Harry n'avait jamais compris la capacité de l'homme à s'agripper à sa rancune – mais, Harry devait bien l'admettre, l'homme _avait _une bonne raison. Harry n'avait jamais été d'accord avec la façon dont Dumbledore s'était occupé de Rogue et des farces des Maraudeurs – même si ce n'est pas comme si Rogue n'avait pas tout fait pour les rendre misérables eux aussi. Mais, comme le pointait très justement la partie brimée de son esprit, ils étaient quatre contre un et les farces des Maraudeurs avaient toujours été vicieuses. Alors oui, peut-être que Harry n'avait pas apprécié Rogue, mais personne ne devrait être puni après avoir presque été déchiré en lambeaux par un loup-garou, en tout cas pas de la façon dont Rogue l'avait été. Mais quand même. Le fait d'éprouver de la compassion pour lui ne signifiait pas que Harry l'appréciait. Pas le moins du monde.

Harry resta silencieux durant l'hymne de l'école et les terribles avertissements de Dumbledore à propos de l'aile droite du troisième étage. Harry et le reste de sa maison suivirent Percy hors de la Grande Salle, passant devant les portraits animés pour emprunter des passages bien connus de tous.

Mais rien de tout cela ne répondit à son dilemme. Qu'allait-il faire à propos de Rogue ?

La question suivit Harry dans son sommeil, installé en sécurité dans la tour de Gryffondor, la seule maison qu'il ait jamais vraiment aimée.


	7. Chapitre 6

Une autre route à prendre

**Disclaimer :**** Cette fanfiction appartient à DragonGirl16, et je ne fais que la traduire avec sa permission. Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, et l'auteure DragonGirl16 ne se fait pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'univers de **_**Harry Potter**_** appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

Je remercie chaleureusement mes deux bêta-lectrices, Coralie et Mana Miya, pour leur relecture attentionnée ! (et pour n'avoir pas fui devant mon rétroplanning des futures mises en ligne :p)

Merci également à toutes les personnes qui continuent de mettre cette traduction en Favoris ou en Alertes ! J'espère que vous serez toujours plus nombreux à découvrir et à apprécier cette histoire :).

Un petit mot spécial aux personnes qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent (soit : **Remus J. Potter-Lupin**, **Magoa**, **RingoLily**, **Beebeul**, **DenDen75**, **jojo1983**, **Mana** **Miya** [déguisée en Guest :p] et **Mini-Yuya**) : ce chapitre est un peu court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Harry s'était toujours levé de bonne heure. Tante Pétunia exigeait de lui qu'il prépare le petit-déjeuner tous les matins – pour gagner sa vie, comme elle aimait à le dire, et donc Harry s'était habitué à se réveiller avant le reste de la maisonnée.

Harry sortit doucement du lit, quelques anciens vêtements de Dudley roulés en boule sous le bras, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se préparer à son premier jour de cours. Le dortoir des premières années était comme dans ses souvenirs : la pièce contenait cinq lits, chacun à baldaquin, dont on pouvait refermer les lourds rideaux marrons et dorés. Les camarades de chambre de Harry étaient Neville, Ron, Seamus et Dean.

Harry s'était attendu à ce que sa tête commence à l'élancer lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés dans le dortoir. Mais Ron avait été occupé à discuter avec Seamus, mitraillant de questions le jeune Irlandais sur la technologie moldue qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance. Harry s'était arrêté pendant un long moment glacial lorsqu'il avait aperçu Croûtard parmi les affaires de Ron. Il savait, rationnellement, qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre le rat pour l'instant. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir du plus profond de son âme envoyer le maudit Animagus six pieds sous terre.

Les garçons, à part Neville, avaient été un peu distants avec Harry – il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de son nom ou d'autre chose.

De ce fait, Harry avait eu la chance de ne pas ressentir de douleur ce soir-là, mais en même temps il n'avait eu aucune occasion de créer des liens d'amitié avec Ron.

_Est-ce un autre prix que je dois payer ?_ pensa Harry en s'installant devant l'âtre surélevé. Les salles de bains des dortoirs étaient chaotiques le matin, une autre raison de se lever tôt. Ron n'avait jamais réussi à se lever avant la ruée, il essayait systématiquement de dormir jusqu'à la dernière minute avant de se précipiter pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et aller en cours.

Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de réguler sa respiration. Il plongea profondément dans l'endroit de son esprit où les souvenirs de son passé et de son futur étaient enterrés. À sa grande consternation, ils étaient encore plus brumeux qu'auparavant. Mais il pouvait toujours sélectionner des souvenirs spécifiques, s'il se concentrait. Tant qu'il n'essayait pas de les _forcer_ à se préciser, il pouvait les revivre sans douleur.

Reculant mentalement d'un pas dans le vestibule imaginaire qui contenait toutes les portes de sa mémoire – ou en tout cas, cette _partie_ de sa mémoire, se corrigea-t-il – Harry regarda autour de lui. Il y avait de nouveaux couloirs, qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant, chacun rempli des souvenirs de sa nouvelle vie. Ils avaient l'air divisés selon leur nature magique ou moldue. Tous les souvenirs de sa vie avec les Dursley se trouvaient dans un couloir. Poudlard, le Chemin de Traverse et tout le reste se trouvaient dans un autre.

Harry n'avait jamais rien lu sur une situation similaire à la sienne. Mais en même temps, il n'existait aucun compte-rendu de voyage dans le temps réussi, en tout cas, pas d'après ce qu'il en savait. Il devait être prudent et aller lentement. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de tout foirer avant même d'avoir commencé.

Ce qui le ramena à ses souvenirs brumeux. S'il essayait, peut-être qu'il réussirait à les dissimuler ? Un de ses livres sur l'Occlumencie mentionnait le détournement comme étant l'une des formes les plus simples de défense.

Il évalua du regard le long vestibule. Il regarda du coin de l'œil l'arche supérieure, visualisant une plaque avec le mot_ Rêves_ dessus. L'image vacilla et apparut pour de bon, en lettres d'argent poli sur un fond d'un noir d'obsidienne. Harry fronça les sourcils – ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait visualisé, mais au final il haussa juste les épaules. Le bout d'âme de Voldemort avait été jeté plus loin dans le vestibule, derrière une porte cramoisie, avec des cadenas verrouillés de haut en bas. Harry n'allait pas laisser Voldemort l'influencer _du tout_ cette fois-ci, mais il ne pensait pas que ce soit lui qui faisait n'importe quoi avec le design de son intérieur imaginaire. _Probablement mon subconscient._

« Harry ? »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux avec un hoquet de surprise. Hermione se tenait devant lui, l'air inquiète.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

– Je vais bien ! dit Harry en portant la main à son cœur. Tu m'as fait peur.

– Je t'ai appelé pendant un moment.

– Oh, fit-il en baissant la tête. Désolé, j'étais en train de… réfléchir. »

Elle s'assit sur le siège à côté de lui.

« Tu réfléchissais à quoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Plein de choses, éluda-t-il. On a nos emplois du temps aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'expression d'Hermione passa d'inquiète à ravie.

« Oh oui ! J'ai tellement hâte. Est-ce que tu as lu les livres comme je t'ai dit ?

– Non, dit Harry avec un reniflement d'amusement.

– Tu _aurais dû_ ! On a _tellement _de choses à apprendre. Allez, on va prendre tes livres et…

– C'est notre premier jour, Hermione, ne put s'empêcher de rire Harry. Que dirais-tu d'attendre de voir à quoi ressemblent nos emplois du temps avant de nous mettre à étudier ? »

Son expression s'écroula.

« Oh, oh, je… Désolée. Je suis toujours tellement…, fit-elle en haussant les épaules, le visage rougissant.

– Ça ne me gêne pas », répondit rapidement Harry. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. Pas une nouvelle fois. « Mais on devrait attendre de savoir quel cours on a tel jour, tu sais ? continua-t-il.

– Est-ce que tu…, fit Hermione en se tordant les mains sur ses genoux. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien être mon partenaire d'études ? Personne ne voulait jamais faire partie de mes groupes de travail à la maison, mais je suis _sûre_ que le monde sorcier est différent, avec _tout_ ce qu'on doit apprendre, et comme cela nous sera très utile pour nos vies futures et…

– Je veux bien », dit Harry.

Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

« C'est vrai ? Peut-être qu'on peut convaincre tous les autres premières années de nous rejoindre, ça pourrait être un _club_. »

Harry baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire. « Ouais, on peut essayer. Je suis sûr que Neville se joindra à nous. »

Hermione battit des mains. « Je vais planifier tout ça ! On pourrait faire un calendrier ? Ou une liste ? Si on en fait un club officiel, est-ce que tu penses qu'on devra demander l'autorisation au professeur McGonagall ?

– Attendons ce soir pour en parler. On verra s'il y a des intéressés, dit Harry en s'étirant et faisant craquer la vertèbre dans sa nuque. Je meurs de faim. Est-ce que tu penses que le petit-déjeuner est prêt ?

– Je ne sais pas. Essayons de voir si on réussit à trouver la Grande Salle, conclut Hermione en se levant immédiatement.

– Laisse-moi chercher Neville », dit Harry.

Il s'échappa avant qu'elle ne puisse protester. Il n'avait pas envie que Neville se réveille pour voir que Harry était parti. Cela le… gênait. Neville était son premier ami, cette fois-ci. Harry avait juré qu'il serait un meilleur ami pour tout le monde avec cette seconde chance. Et il avait l'intention de tenir parole.

* * *

« Il y a cent quarante-deux escaliers. Je l'ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, dit Hermione. Passe-moi le bacon, s'il te plaît. »

Neville lui tendit le plat, les yeux écarquillés et incrédules. « Cent quarante-deux ?

– Et ils ne t'emmènent pas toujours au même endroit, en plus ! »

Le hochement de tête énergique d'Hermione fit virevolter sa chevelure touffue.

« Certains ne fonctionnent que le vendredi, d'autres ont des marches _manquantes_, continua-t-elle.

– Ça a l'air… dangereux.

– Beaucoup de portes sont aussi animées par des sorts. On va devoir trouver comment les ouvrir et certaines demandent même un _mot de passe_, dit Hermione avec délectation. C'est tellement fabuleux ! On a tant à apprendre ! »

Neville fit un vague bruit d'approbation, tandis que Harry gloussait dans son plat de flocons d'avoine.

Harry avait laissé Hermione les guider jusqu'à la Grande Salle, n'intervenant qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'ils faillirent entrer dans le couloir interdit. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de connaître déjà le château – même si c'était le cas, et en bien plus de détails qu'il n'en laisserait jamais paraître. En chemin, ils passèrent devant Rusard, qui fronçait les sourcils tout en tenant un monologue animé à Miss Teigne sur les tortures qu'il infligeait aux premières années dans son cachot – une conversation qui avait fait trébucher Neville, et Harry avait dû le rattraper avant que le garçon ne tombe.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient le droit de faire ça », avait dit Hermione, un peu pâle.

Le professeur McGonagall leur avait remis leurs emplois du temps lorsqu'ils s'étaient assis. Quelques Gryffondor plus âgés étaient présents à leur table. La table de Poufsouffle était déserte, tandis que celle de Serdaigle débordait d'élèves en train de manger et de travailler en même temps.

« Vous voyez, _eux_, ils étudient, fit remarquer Hermione.

– Ce sont des Serdaigle, dit Neville en haussant les épaules. C'est ce qu'ils _font_.

– Ils sont aussi plus âgés que nous, intervint Harry. Ils savent déjà à quoi s'attendre. »

Cela réduisit au silence Hermione pendant une minute. Et encore.

« On a une période d'étude, pour commencer, continua Hermione après avoir pris le bacon. Puis Sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick. Puis le repas. L'après-midi, on a Botanique avec le professeur Chourave, dans les serres. Les serres ? Oh, il faudra qu'on les trouve après manger. Si seulement j'avais une carte ! »

La cuillère de Harry s'arrêta brusquement devant sa bouche. _La Carte des Maraudeurs._ Il cligna des yeux, le regard au loin. S'il ne devenait pas ami avec Ron, comment allait-il faire pour rencontrer les jumeaux et ainsi obtenir la carte lorsqu'il en aurait le plus besoin ?

_Saleté d'Ollivander. _Harry fronça les sourcils devant son plat de flocons d'avoine. _Foutus_ _paradoxes temporels._

« On a nos emplois du temps, était en train de dire Hermione en jetant un regard prononcé à Harry. Est-ce qu'on peut aller chercher nos livres et réviser, _maintenant_ ? »

Harry était obligé de rire, à la fois de la réponse typique d'Hermione et de l'air affligé de Neville.

Ils passèrent devant un petit groupe de Serpentard en sortant de la Grande Salle. Harry vit Drago dans la foule. Il lui fit signe de la main sans même y penser – et la façon dont le visage de Drago s'illumina était incroyable.

_Je n'ai pas réfléchi_, pensa Harry en regardant derrière lui lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce. _Je n'arrête pas de penser que c'est le Drago que j'ai connu adulte, pas le petit imbécile __qu'il est aujourd'hui. Mais…_ Harry se mordit la lèvre. _Mais et si, cette fois, je peux le faire penser par lui-même ? Est-ce que je pourrais le sauver, lui aussi ? Enfin,_ renifla-t-il avec amusement, _ce n'est pas comme si les Malefoy avaient _besoin_ d'être sauvés, à part de leur propre ambition, mais…_

Il mit cette pensée de côté, pour y réfléchir plus tard.

Hermione les força à aller chercher leurs livres et à la rejoindre dans la salle commune. Harry ne fit que lui adresser un sourire, avant d'aller prendre ses manuels – Hermione était devenue très proche de Harry, surtout après qu'ils se soient tous les deux mariés avec un membre de la famille Weasley. Harry reconnaissait maintenant qu'il ne l'avait pas appréciée à sa juste valeur, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Sans son aide, Ron et lui n'auraient jamais trouvé les Horcruxes, et encore moins _survécu_ à leur quête. Hermione était une sorcière terre-à-terre et brillante, si ce n'est un peu autoritaire, sourit-il. Mais sa clairvoyance les avait sauvés plus d'une fois. Il avait l'intention d'être un meilleur ami qu'avant pour elle aussi. Et il ne prendrait rien non plus comme acquis, cette fois-ci.

Il avait eu de la chance, se dit Harry plus tard, lors de leur premier cours de magie. Flitwick avait bien poussé son petit cri en tombant à la renverse du haut de son tas de livres lorsqu'il avait lu le nom de Harry. Ils partageaient ce cours avec les premières années de Poufsouffle, qui avaient passé leur temps à fixer Harry du regard depuis l'instant où il s'était assis, avec Hermione d'un côté et Neville de l'autre.

Oui, il avait eu de la chance, se dit Harry en écoutant Flitwick faire son discours aux premières années. Il avait suivi les traces d'Hermione sans faire d'effort pendant un long moment, excepté en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, où il avait été assidu parce que le sujet l'avait intéressé. Il avait payé, plus tard, son attitude nonchalante envers les études – les Aurors devaient être familiarisés avec _tous_ les types de magie, pas seulement en sorts et maléfices. Encore une fois, c'était Hermione qui lui avait sauvé la mise en lui envoyant à la hâte un plan de travail détaillé de sa dernière année en cursus spécial à Poudlard. Harry avait préféré commencer directement la formation d'Auror, plutôt que de refaire sa septième année à Poudlard. Cela n'avait pas été la meilleure décision de sa vie, mais il avait réussi à s'en sortir de peu. Toujours grâce à l'aide d'Hermione.

Cette fois, il allait étudier. Cette fois, il allait être attentif et un bon élément en cours – ou du moins essayer, comme en Potions. Il fronça le nez à cette idée. Rogue allait quand même le haïr, mais peut-être que si Harry montrait un peu d'aptitude, il serait moins méchant.

_Et les poules auront des dents sans l'aide de la magie_, pensa-t-il en baissant la tête pour cacher son sourire.

Après le cours de Sortilèges, vint le déjeuner puis le cours de Botanique. Pour la première fois, Harry remarqua qu'Hermione avait l'air un peu perdue, tandis que Neville, lui, était à l'aise. _Est-ce que Hermione a toujours été aussi nerveuse à propos de la Botanique ?_ Harry griffonna quelques lignes sur son parchemin lorsque le professeur Chourave leur donna les consignes de leur premier devoir écrit. _Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Hermione puisse être nerveuse à propos de quoi que ce soit._

« Est-ce qu'on leur parle du club d'étude maintenant ou après dîner ? demanda Hermione lorsqu'ils remontèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor.

– Après dîner. Tout le monde sera revenu au dortoir comme ça, dit Harry.

– Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Neville. Je veux dire, un club de travail avec beaucoup de membres, hein ? Comment pourrions-nous _étudier_, si on se parle tous, ou est-ce que tu pensais faire un cours comme en classe, un truc comme ça ? »

Le visage d'Hermione vira au rose. « Je… _non_ », bafouilla-t-elle en clignant rapidement des yeux. « Mais, euh…

– On se divisera sûrement en groupes, proposa Harry. Comme ça on ne sera pas trop distraits ? Et si un groupe ne comprend pas un sujet, il pourra demander aux autres.

– Oui ! s'exclama Hermione et son visage s'éclaira. C'est parfait. On fera comme ça.

– Vous serez dans mon groupe, tous les deux, hein ? demanda Neville en leur jetant un coup d'œil.

– Bien sûr, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

– Vous… vous voudriez bien être dans mon groupe ? s'écria Hermione, les yeux écarquillés.

– Oh que oui, fit Neville. Je n'aurais jamais su quoi faire en Sortilèges si tu ne m'avais pas expliqué le premier chapitre. »

Le bout du nez d'Hermione s'empourpra.

Mais les idées grandioses d'Hermione sur le club d'étude furent réduites à néant le soir même.

Ron fut le premier à rire. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on voudrait rejoindre un _club d'étude_ ? railla-t-il. Vas-y, toi. Tu aurais dû entrer à _Serdaigle_ ! » Et il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air théâtral. Dean ricana, avant de commencer à se moquer de l'idée lui aussi.

« Hé, ça suffit. Pas besoin de ça ! » répliqua Neville avant que Harry ne puisse intervenir. Le visage d'Hermione était rouge comme une betterave, et lorsqu'elle se détourna de Ron et de ses fanfaronnades bruyantes, Harry vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. « L'idée d'Hermione est très bonne. Grâce à ce club, on pourra comprendre plus rapidement les cours et on aura une chance de remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons !

– On n'a pas besoin qu'un rat de bibliothèque nous aide à gagner la Coupe ! s'exclama Ron en tirant sur la manche de Dean. Allez viens. J'en ai marre des cours. Ça te dit, une Bataille Explosive ?

– Mais… », protesta Neville.

Le reste des premières années s'attarda quelques instants avant de se disperser.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Hermione. Elle était en train d'essuyer son visage avec la manche de sa robe tout en se murmurant à elle-même. Neville se tourna vers lui, l'air défait, et haussa les épaules.

« Bon, dit Harry d'une voix calme en se rapprochant d'Hermione. On n'a pas besoin d'un club pour constituer un groupe de travail, pas vrai ?

– Q-Quoi ? » renifla-t-elle. Son nez était rouge vif.

« On peut quand même étudier ensemble, non ? » reformula-t-il en les conduisant dans un coin vide de la salle commune.

La table avec ses quelques lampes avait l'air d'être l'endroit parfait pour étudier.

« M-Mais, fit Hermione en aspirant une goulée d'air. Vous – vous voulez bien quand même ?

– Bien sûr qu'on veut bien », confirma Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Neville.

Le garçon hocha vigoureusement de la tête et Hermione s'essuya à nouveau le visage.

« Même si…, commença-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre, avant de regarder Ron et Dean, qui rigolaient toujours en les pointant du doigt.

– Oui, dit Harry. Même si. »

Hermione cligna des yeux rapidement plusieurs fois.

« Je… je dois aller chercher mes livres.

– Vas-y avec Neville. Je vais garder la table jusqu'à votre retour. »

Hermione acquiesça et se hâta en direction du dortoir des filles. Neville adressa à Harry un sourire soulagé avant de partir chercher ses propres livres.

« Hé, tu ne vas pas vraiment joindre ce groupe d'étude stupide, hein ? » lui lança Ron, qui se leva pour se planter, avec assurance, devant Harry. « Tu es le Survivant ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'étudier, mec ! »

Le sourire franc et facile de Ron était celui dont se souvenait Harry. Ron – Ron était un homme bon, se rappela-t-il à lui-même. Un Gryffondor jusqu'à l'os, et non un Gryffondor avec un côté Serpentard, comme lui.

« Si, je le rejoins vraiment », répondit Harry. Il ne reçut pour sa peine qu'un regard incrédule. « Comment est-ce que je pourrais m'en sortir autrement ? Je n'ai pas grandi dans le monde sorcier. En plus, dit-il en apercevant Hermione descendre les escaliers, c'est une bonne idée si ça peut nous rapporter des bonnes notes. Ça aidera la maison sur le long terme. »

Ron fit la grimace, comme s'il avait dû manger un citron. « Pas toi aussi ! Je pensais que tu étais un _vrai_ Gryffondor, et non un Serdaigle.

– Je suis un vrai Gryffondor, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Harry d'un ton sec. J'ai été placé dans cette maison, non ?

– Et ça a pris un temps fou au Choixpeau magique, murmura Ron, mais il se détourna en roulant à nouveau des yeux à la vue d'Hermione qui avançait à grands pas vers Harry, les yeux plissés en un regard féroce.

– Des problèmes ? demanda-t-elle, rigide comme un pic.

– Aucun, fit Harry avec un sourire crispé. Est-ce que tu peux garder la table ? Je vais aller chercher mes affaires. »

Et il partit avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

* * *

Plus tard, en sécurité dans son lit, dont les rideaux étaient tirés, Harry croisa les bras derrière sa tête et fixa du regard le plafond plongé dans la pénombre.

_Ron avait-il toujours été aussi… méchant ?_ Il étouffa un soupir. En y repensant, Ron avait toujours été… très arrêté sur ses positions. Il avait beaucoup de préjugés et une rancune aussi tenace que Rogue. Étaient-ils devenus amis, au début, parce que Ron ne connaissait pas son identité ? Mais non, se dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Ron avait découvert très rapidement qui Harry était dans le train. Et il n'avait pas eu l'air si émerveillé que ça, à ce moment-là.

Mais, Harry devait bien l'admettre, le côté jaloux de Ron ressortait à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de sa célébrité. Cela lui faisait un peu mal, de repenser aux disputes effroyables qu'ils avaient eu à ce propos par le passé. Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était toujours accroché à Ron. Il avait été son tout premier ami, étant donné que Dudley avait auparavant repoussé tous les autres. Harry aurait fait _n'importe quoi _pour conserver cette amitié. Il avait même pris le parti de Ron, durant cette autre première semaine de cours qu'il avait vécu, lorsqu'Hermione les avait prévenus des risques du duel.

_Merlin. _Harry retint un rire. Ce duel. Il l'avait complètement oublié. Drago avait été tellement _imbécile_, pensa-t-il en souriant au plafond. Il se demanda si le duel aurait toujours lieu, cette fois-ci.

Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il était toujours en mauvaise posture concernant Ron. Il soupira et se recroquevilla sur le côté, sous ses couvertures. Il allait trouver un moyen d'être à nouveau l'ami de Ron. Un pincement de douleur à la tête le fit grimacer. Peut-être pas de la même manière qu'avant, se corrigea-t-il, mais ils seraient à nouveau amis.

N'est-ce pas ?


	8. Chapitre 7

Une autre route à prendre

**Disclaimer :**** Cette fanfiction appartient à DragonGirl16, et je ne fais que la traduire avec sa permission. Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, et l'auteure DragonGirl16 ne se fait pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'univers de **_**Harry Potter**_** appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

Je remercie une nouvelle fois mes deux bêta-lectrices, Coralie et Mana Miya, pour leur relecture de ce nouveau chapitre !

Merci également à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire et à celles qui la commentent (à savoir : **Gb88**, **Beebeul**, **jojo1983**, **RingoLily**, **Didine Halliwell**, **Yseute**, **Mini-Yuya** et **Mana Miya** !) !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, même s'il n'inclut pas une scène que vous semblez tous attendre avec impatience (et je vous comprends !) ! Merci de ne pas lapider votre humble servante, qui ne fait que traduire le texte d'origine… Je vous promets qu'il y aura plus d'action dans le chapitre 8 !

_(Blabla inutile : je suis tombée tête la première dans le fandom du _Hobbit _depuis la sortie du premier film, je passe mon temps à l'observer grandir jour après jour d'un œil ému tout en dévorant toutes les fanfics possibles sur le sujet… suis-je la seule dans ce cas ? xD)_

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite _review_ ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 7

Le lendemain, ils commencèrent la journée par un cours de Métamorphose juste après le petit-déjeuner. Neville se réveilla en même temps que Harry, lui avouant à travers la mousse de son dentifrice que sa mamie était une lève-tôt et attendait la même chose de lui.

Hermione avait son livre de Métamorphose avec elle lorsqu'ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Harry et Neville s'assirent de part et d'autre de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle leur lisait le premier chapitre, tout en lui posant des questions et en lisant les passages qu'elle leur indiquait.

Ils partageaient ce cours avec les premières années de Serdaigle. Ils ne pouvaient être que deux par pupitre, Harry recommanda donc vivement à Neville de s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, et s'assit quant à lui au pupitre derrière le leur. Les élèves de Serdaigle étaient entrés dans la salle en même temps qu'eux – il se retrouva à partager son pupitre avec un visage familier.

« Je suis Terry Boot », annonça le garçon avec un sourire.

Harry ravala un rire. _Je sais_, avait-il envie de dire. Mais il répondit à la place : « Je suis Harry Potter.

– Je sais, dit Terry en posant ses livres et son parchemin sur la table. J'ai lu des livres qui parlaient de toi. »

_Tu travaillais avec moi_, aurait voulu lui préciser Harry. _Tu m'as traîné à mon misérable appartement quand les papiers du divorce ont été signés et que j'ai commencé à boire. Tu as été mon collègue au département des Aurors pendant des années. Tu as essayé de prendre ma défense lorsque j'ai refusé de remettre au Ministère l'intégralité des objets maléfiques __que je trouvais. Tu as quasiment perdu ton travail à cause de moi. Tu es mort en défendant une école primaire sorcière, et je n'étais pas là pour t'aider._

« Ce que tu lis n'est pas forcément vrai », dit Harry après un certain temps. Terry lui lança un regard scandalisé et sembla sur le point de répliquer, mais le professeur McGonagall entra dans la pièce au même moment.

Elle se plaça devant la classe, son regard remarquant les chaises vides à certains pupitres. « La Métamorphose est l'une des branches les plus dangereuses et complexes de la magie que vous apprendrez à Poudlard, commença-t-elle, les mains posées avec fermeté sur ses hanches. Si qui que ce soit lambine dans ma classe, il sera expulsé du cours et n'aura plus le droit d'y remettre les pieds. Vous êtes prévenus. »

C'est à ce moment précis que Ron et Seamus arrivèrent en trombe, tout rouges et essoufflés. L'expression du professeur McGonagall s'assombrit lorsqu'elle les vit se glisser à un pupitre vide au fond de la classe.

« Je n'accepte pas de retard dans mon cours, dit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils sévère. Un point de moins pour Gryffondor, pour chacun d'entre vous. »

Le reste des Gryffondor poussa un gémissement, mais un regard aiguisé de McGonagall les réduisit au silence. Harry se concentra sur ses livres et sa prise de note, tandis que leur professeur transformait son bureau en cochon, et inversement. Quand Harry finit de griffonner ses notes, il commençait à ressentir des crampes dans sa main – les notes de Terry étaient bien plus longues et détaillées, et le garçon n'avait pas fini d'écrire. _Ces Serdaigle_, se dit Harry en réprimant un sourire.

À la fin du cours, Terry, Hermione et Harry furent les seuls à avoir progressé dans leur transformation d'une allumette en aiguille. Harry aurait pu le faire sans même y penser, lorsqu'il était adulte. Cependant, lorsqu'il revit la procédure familière, il réalisa brutalement que sa magie était bien plus sauvage que lorsqu'il avait été adulte.

_Est-ce à cause du bout de Voldemort qui se trouve en moi ?_ Harry fronça des sourcils en regardant son allumette. Sa magie avait l'air… presque brute, alors qu'il avait l'habitude qu'elle soit limpide. _Ou est-ce à cause du voyage dans le temps ?_

« Bravo, vous trois, dit McGonagall lorsque la cloche des cours sonna. Un point pour Serdaigle, deux points pour Gryffondor. Vous pouvez sortir. Vos devoirs sont notés au tableau. »

Harry les recopia soigneusement, laissant le flot d'élèves sortir avant lui. Hermione bavarda avec excitation tout au long du trajet jusqu'au prochain cours.

Ils avaient cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec les premières années de Serpentard. Harry s'assit au fond de la classe, ce qui fâcha Hermione et la fit froncer des sourcils. Mais il refusa de bouger, et Hermione abandonna avec un soupir de colère. Neville alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, au pupitre devant le sien, en lui lançant un regard déconcerté.

« Salut, Potter. »

La voix de Drago venait de derrière lui, et Harry s'affaissa sur lui-même lorsqu'il remarqua Crabbe et Goyle de chaque côté du jeune blond.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à "Harry" ? » répliqua-t-il au garçon.

L'attitude arrogante de Drago cessa l'espace d'un instant. « Vous deux, asseyez-vous là », dit-il en pointant un pupitre du doigt. Puis il s'assit à côté de Harry, malgré l'air étonné de Crabbe et Goyle.

« Est-ce que tu mènes toujours tes amis à la baguette comme ça ? demanda Hermione en se retournant pour leur parler.

– Ce ne sont pas mes amis, Granger, grogna Drago sans desserrer les dents.

– Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à "Hermione" ? lança-t-elle.

– Je ne t'ai _jamais_ appelée comme ça.

– Oui, mais je me rappelle très bien _comment_ tu m'as appelée. »

Les doigts de Drago se refermèrent pour former un poing.

« _Écoute_, tu…

– Votre attention, votre attention », interrompit une voix poussiéreuse.

Harry donna un coup de pied dans la cheville de Drago. Il ne rata pas le regard furieux que lança Ron au blond, ni la façon dont les observaient plusieurs élèves de Serpentard.

Lorsque Binns commença son premier cours ronronnant de l'année, Drago se pencha du côté de Harry et lui murmura : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu la fréquentes encore ? Il y a des sang-purs à Gryffondor. Tu devrais fréquenter les tiens. »

Harry réprima ses premières et secondes réactions immédiates. « Qu'est ce que c'est, un sang-pur ? » murmura-t-il en retour. Il préférait plutôt feindre l'ignorance.

Drago lui lança un regard scandalisé. « C'est un sorcier dont les parents et la famille sont tous les deux d'origine sorcière.

– Il y a une différence ?

– Bien sûr qu'il y en a une.

– Comment ça se fait ? »

L'expression de Drago devint des plus confuses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _comment ça se fait_ ? Les sang-purs sont juste – ils sont juste – juste – meilleurs !

– Comment ça se fait ?

– Ils le _sont_, c'est tout. »

Harry lui lança un regard soutenu par-dessus ses lunettes. « Est-ce que tu crois toujours ce que les gens te disent ?

– Bien sûr que non !

– Alors qu'est-ce qui fait qu'un sang-pur est différent ? »

Drago ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois.

« Hé bien, ils sont éduqués correctement, réussit-il à dire.

– Selon quelle définition du mot « correctement » ?

– Quoi ?

– En dehors de la façon dont ils sont éduqués, dit Harry en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à sa patience, quelle est la différence ? On sait tous faire de la magie, hein ? On est tous capables de lancer des sorts. Alors où est la différence ? J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y en a aucune, moi.

– Pas de bavardage ! s'exclama Binns. Ou je vais déduire des points ! »

Harry resta calmement assis durant le reste de la leçon, en lisant son manuel, tandis que Drago fulminait à côté de lui. Le blond partit précipitamment dès que la sonnerie retentit, forçant de ce fait Crabbe et Goyle à courir pour le rattraper. Harry surprit le regard scrutateur de Theodore Nott lorsqu'il rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie avec Hermione et Neville pour déjeuner.

Leur dernier cours de la journée était Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Harry avait appréhendé cette classe toute la journée. Il s'assit à nouveau au fond de la classe, mais cette fois-ci Hermione ne se battit pas avec lui concernant les pupitres qu'ils occupaient. La salle entière empestait l'ail, et plus on avançait vers le devant de la classe, où se trouvait le bureau de Quirrell, plus la puanteur était forte.

Ils partageaient également ce cours avec les premières années de Serdaigle. Terry vola encore la place à côté de Harry – ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être de retour à l'académie des Aurors avec Ron et Neville – et Harry cacha un sourire. Sa bonne humeur s'évanouit rapidement lorsque Quirrell fit son entrée – Voldemort était là, juste _là_, en face de lui. Harry dut fermer les yeux et s'obliger à détendre ses mains, qui s'étaient serrées en poings. _Impossible de le tuer pour le moment_, se rappela-t-il à lui-même. _Sois patient. Tu trouveras un moyen d'en finir avec lui. Tu dois juste être patient._

Harry garda la tête baissée jusqu'à la fin du cours, même lorsque Seamus interrogea l'homme sur ses voyages et son turban. Il fut le premier à franchir la porte lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

_Je trouverai un moyen d'en finir avec lui_, pensa-t-il tout en inspirant profondément. _D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'y arriverai._

* * *

« Alors, le Survivant est ami avec un Malefoy ? »

Harry soupira. Il se tourna pour voir un Ron furieux debout près du canapé dans la salle commune, les mains serrées de chaque côté de son corps. Il s'était attendu à cette explosion depuis la fois où il avait vu Ron lui lancer un regard noir durant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

« Je ne dirais pas qu'on est amis, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Mais ouais, je lui parle.

– _Pourquoi ?_ C'est un Serpentard ! Toute sa famille vénère Tu-Sais-Qui, tout le monde sait ça. Ils ne sont qu'une bande de salauds démoniaques ! »

_Tu as presque raison_, pensa Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« Tout le monde sait ça ? dit-il à voix haute. Tout comme tout le monde commère sur tout ici ? »

_Allez, Ron. _Harry avait envie de le secouer. _Sers-toi de ta tête._

« Tu es un Gryffondor, et lui un _Serpentard_ ! cria Ron en devenant tout rouge. Vous n'êtes pas censés être amis !

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que !

– Parce que quoi ?

– Parce que – parce que – juste _parce que_ ! Ils sont mauvais. On est gentils. C'est comme _ça_ ! »

_Et voilà le problème._ « Ils sont mauvais ? Vraiment, tu tiens ça de source sûre ? » Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Ils ont _onze ans_, tout comme nous. Personne n'est quoi que ce soit pour l'instant, à part des élèves et parfois – il lança un regard à Ron par-dessus ses lunettes – des persécuteurs.

– Tu – tu – tu es censé être de _notre_ côté ! s'écria Ron en gesticulant.

– Hé, mec », dit Dean en s'avançant pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Elle fut rejetée. « Enfin, Ron. Les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples. »

Harry expira longuement. Dean avait toujours été un défenseur de Harry, quoique faisant partie des plus calmes. Il avait été un homme bon aussi. Harry avait envie de sourire. _Il s'est marié à une fille moldue et vivait près de sa famille, à Londres. Il travaillait au Ministère dans le département des Relations avec les Moldus._

« _Si_, elles sont aussi simples ! était en train de dire Ron. Les gens sont gentils ou _méchants_. Et – et c'est _tout_.

– Donc, quand tes frères se moquent de toi et que ça te blesse, est-ce que ça les rend mauvais ?

– Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non !

– Mais tu viens de dire qu'être méchant c'est être mauvais. Blesser les sentiments de quelqu'un est plutôt méchant. Les faire _pleurer_ est encore pire, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Harry en penchant sa tête de côté tandis que la rougeur du visage de Ron s'accentuait encore plus dans son embarras. Et puisque tu viens de dire qu'être _méchant_ équivaut à être _mauvais_, alors selon tes propres mots, tes frères et toi devez être mauvais. »

Harry ne jouait pas le jeu et il le savait, mais il devait faire entendre _raison_ à Ron.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire, sale enfoiré ! » cria Ron en se jetant sur lui. Harry se glissa hors de sa portée tandis que Dean et Seamus saisissaient Ron pour le traîner à l'étage.

« Tu sais », commença Fred depuis la porte. George était appuyé contre lui.

« Le petit Roninounet,

– Ne fait pas exprès,

– D'être un crétin », finirent ensemble les jumeaux.

Harry souffla avec soulagement et leur fit face. « Je sais ça », dit-il. Les jumeaux protégeaient leurs frères et sœur et Harry savait qu'il marchait sur la corde raide. « Mais les choses ne sont pas juste comme ci ou comme ça. Le monde n'est pas si simple.

– Tu es un drôle de gamin, dit George. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas un changelin ?

– Un golem déguisé ?

– Un gnome de jardin grandi par magie ?

– Oh, peut-être un fléreur transformé en humain ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Non, dit-il. Je suis juste moi. Juste Harry.

– Juste Harry », murmura George. L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'air aussi sérieux que lorsque Fred était mort. Harry ferma les yeux pendant une seconde avant de détourner le regard.

« Un drôle de gamin, vraiment », dit Fred.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul en ouvrant grand les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les jumeaux s'étaient approchés de lui à pas de loup.

« Sais-tu, dit George.

– Que parfois,

– Tu deviens tout pâle,

– Comme si tu allais vomir,

– Quand tu regardes des gens ? »

Harry rencontra une paire de regards curieux.

« Oui.

– Un drôle de gamin, dit Fred une nouvelle fois.

– Je suis Fred, dit George.

– Et moi George », dit Fred. Et ils tendirent chacun leur main à Harry pour qu'il les serrent.

« Bien sûr », dit Harry en souriant, mais il les serra quand même.

« Ne fais pas attention à Ron. On va lui parler. Il est temps qu'il apprenne quelques trucs, assura Fred en claquant l'épaule de Harry avec force. Prend soin de toi. À plus ! »

Harry frotta son épaule endolorie tandis que les jumeaux galopaient joyeusement dans les escaliers. _Bizarre_, se dit-il en les regardant partir. _Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'on va devenir amis, cette fois-ci ?_ Harry ravala un soupir plein d'espoir et alla s'asseoir à la table d'étude qu'Hermione s'était attribuée. La jeune fille et Neville le regardaient tous les deux avec de grands yeux. Il les ignora et sortit ses livres.

_Ron est et a toujours été un âne têtu_, se dit-il en commençant ses devoirs. _Il va devoir s'y faire, à son rythme._


	9. Chapitre 8

Une autre route à prendre

**Disclaimer :**** Cette fanfiction appartient à DragonGirl16, et je ne fais que la traduire avec sa permission. Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, et l'auteure DragonGirl16 ne se fait pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'univers de **_**Harry Potter**_** appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

Un grand merci à mes bêta-lectrices, Coralie et Mana Miya, qui prennent à chaque fois sur leur temps personnel ou professionnel pour m'aider dans cette traduction. _I love you girls ! X3  
_

Je tiens également à remercier chaleureusement tous les lecteurs de cette fic, ainsi que ceux qui laissent des commentaires, que ce soit des _reviewers_ fidèles (**RingoLily**, **Didine Halliwell**, **Mini-Yuya**, **Gb88**) ou nouveaux-venus (**Egwene Al' Vere**, **Matsuyama**, **Lassa-Liam**, **tetile62**) !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 8

La journée du mercredi commença par deux heures de Sortilèges, suivies du déjeuner. Étudier avec Hermione commençait à porter ses fruits, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Harry n'avait jamais réalisé tout ce qu'il avait raté durant ses premiers cours à Poudlard la première fois qu'il y avait assisté – il avait tout le temps été en train d'échanger des mots griffonnés sur des bouts de parchemin avec Ron, et n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention aux démonstrations pratiques que faisait Flitwick. Harry réalisa que s'il avait pris la peine d'être attentif, il aurait rencontré moins de problèmes de positionnement de baguette par la suite, en cours.

« Non, comme _ça_, expliqua Hermione tout en plaçant le poignet de Neville dans la bonne position.

– Mais je pensais que c'était comme ça qu'il fallait le tenir.

– Non, tu vois ? Ta main doit faire un angle de quarante-cinq degrés. Ensuite, tu tournes.

– C'est quoi, un angle de quarante-cinq degrés ? »

Hermione émit un petit soupir de frustration.

Harry leur cacha son sourire et continua de travailler le sortilège. Une autre raison pour laquelle étudier avec Hermione et Neville était pratique était sa magie. Elle était si… _brute_, encore. Travailler encore et encore les cours et les devoirs rendait chaque sortilège et incantation plus facile, sa magie devenant un peu plus lisse à chaque fois.

_Ce n'est pas étonnant que la magie enfantine agisse si sauvagement_, réfléchit-il en regardant les autres essayer de faire bouger leurs plumes sur les pupitres. _Elle n'est pas structurée du tout. Aller à l'école et apprendre tout ça aide vraiment sur le long terme._

Ils eurent à nouveau cours de Botanique après le déjeuner. Harry était assez à l'aise avec les plantes pour que le professeur Chourave le laisse tranquille. Hermione se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Neville était dans son élément et aidait Seamus à différencier les plantes des mauvaises herbes. Ron et Dean se trouvaient quelques lits de fleurs plus loin, et des filles de Gryffondor faisaient obstacle aux regards noirs que lançait de temps à autre Ron à Harry.

_J'aimerais qu'il apprenne à laisser passer certaines choses_, pensa Harry en réprimant un soupir. Il savait que Ron surmonterait sa colère. Il avait toujours réussi à le faire, avant. _Mais ce n'est pas comme avant._ Harry dut s'arrêter un instant car un pic de douleur foudroya son crâne. Hermione lui lança un regard inquiet, mais il l'ignora.

Le cours d'Astronomie à minuit était encore plus amusant que la première fois. Le professeur Sinistra avait lancé un sort depuis le haut de la tour pour les garder au chaud et à l'abri du vent, afin que leurs télescopes ne vacillent pas. Mais cette leçon tardive rendait tout de même difficile le réveil le lendemain pour assister au cours de McGonagall.

Drago ne parlait toujours pas à Harry en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Harry était un peu inquiet de voir la tension qui existait entre Drago et sa paire d'acolytes, malgré le fait qu'il n'éprouvait aucune affection pour Crabbe ou Goyle. Harry n'avait pas pleuré la mort de Crabbe dans la Salle des Objets Cachés, ni lorsque Goyle avait été arrêté plus tard pour le meurtre de son épouse, et condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban.

_Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose_, pensa Harry en regardant Drago sortir seul de la salle, sans Crabbe ou Goyle en train de lui courir après.

Harry se réveilla le vendredi matin avec un nœud dans l'estomac. _Deux heures de Potions avec Rogue_, pensa-t-il. Il passa du temps supplémentaire ce matin-là à mettre en place ses meilleures défenses mentales. Avec Rogue, il allait devoir rester prudemment à la frontière entre sembler avoir un talent naturel et l'ignorance. Lorsque ce fumier allait se rendre compte que Harry avait reçu un quelconque entraînement, Rogue prendrait le mors aux dents et déchiquèterait les barrières de Harry comme on dissèque un ingrédient de potion.

Harry garda avec lui son vieux manuel de Potions jusqu'à la fin du petit-déjeuner.

« Bon, allez, était en train de dire Hermione à Neville. Nomme cinq des ingrédients cités dans le premier chapitre.

– Euh, fit le garçon en clignant des yeux, le regard fixé sur son plat. Euh… il y a… c'est… il y a…euh… »

– Ne panique pas, mec », dit Harry en mâchouillant un toast.

Il leva les yeux lorsque le courrier arriva. Hedwige venait le voir tous les jours. Harry savait qu'il gâtait la chouette à force de lui donner des morceaux de toast ou de bacon, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ce matin-là, cependant, elle virevolta pour descendre entre le pot de confiture et celui de sucre et laisser tomber une enveloppe sur le plat de Harry.

_Une lettre ? _Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant l'écriture irrégulière. _Qui pourrait – Hagrid !_

_Harry,_ commença la lettre_._

_Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, le Gardien des Clés de Poudlard. J'aurai dû aller te chercher pour t'emmener à l'école, mais on dirait que ta tante s'en est chargée sans problème. J'étais ami avec tes parents – je me demandais si tu voudrais bien boire une tasse de thé avec moi vers trois heures de l'après-midi ?_

Harry était en train de cligner des yeux en lisant le message quand Hermione lui mit une plume dans la main et l'encouragea d'un coup de coude. Harry griffonna son assentiment et redonna la lettre à Hedwige – quand il leur jeta un coup d'œil, Harry vit qu'Hermione souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, mais que Neville ne levait pas les yeux de son assiette.

« Vous allez venir avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry d'un coup.

Hermione avait l'air choquée, comme si c'était évident. Ce fut la réaction timide de Neville qui bouleversa Harry.

« Si – si tu veux qu'on vienne, murmura-t-il en leur jetant un coup d'œil avant de détourner le regard.

– Oui ! » s'exclama Harry avec véhémence.

Neville baissa la tête, mais Harry crut détecter un sourire sur ses lèvres. _Peut-être qu'Hagrid __pourra dire des trucs à Neville sur ses parents à lui aussi_, pensa Harry en se mordant avec force la lèvre.

Puis vint l'heure d'aller en Potions. La salle de classe si familière du cachot était aussi froide et effrayante que dans ses souvenirs, remplie d'ingrédients flottant dans des bocaux en verre, avec ses murs de pierre sombre qui avaient toujours l'air humide au toucher.

Rogue, tout comme Flitwick, commença le cours en faisant l'appel et, tout comme Flitwick, s'arrêta au nom de Harry.

« Ah, oui, dit Rogue d'une voix douce. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle _célébrité_. »

Ron et Seamus, qui se trouvaient quelques rangées derrière lui, se mirent à ricaner. Harry baissa la tête, en gardant ses yeux fixés sur son pupitre. _Rogue n'est qu'un fumier_, pensa-t-il en essayant de contrôler sa respiration. _Mais il a certaines qualités qui rachètent ses torts. Rappelle-toi des trucs sympas. Tu auras l'occasion de jeter un sort à un Épouvantard-Rogue plus tard._

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, commença Rogue lorsqu'il eut fini de faire l'appel. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, beaucoup d'entre vous estimeront donc que ce n'est pas de la magie. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon – si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »

Harry fut obligé de se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Il avait oublié le discours de Rogue. Il continua à se mordiller la lèvre avec insistance. _Rogue… aimait vraiment les potions_. Il inspira un grand coup. _Il aimait_ – aime _les potions_, corrigea-t-il. _Peut-être que cette fois-ci je peux aider Rogue, aussi. Pour Maman._

« Potter ! »

Harry sursauta en relevant la tête.

« Monsieur ? »

Rogue était devant le pupitre de Harry. Harry ne l'avait pas vu arriver**.**

**« **Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? »

Harry fit l'erreur de regarder l'homme dans les yeux. Le regard sombre étincelant contenait un mélange de colère et de culpabilité. Harry détourna le regard.

« C'est… », commença Harry avant de se mordre la lèvre. _Oh, bordel. Pas encore ça._ Il y avait un exemple cité dans le premier chapitre, non ?

« Et bien ? aboya Rogue.

« Le Philtre de Mort Vivante ! » s'exclama Harry. C'était dans les _notes de bas de page_, se souvint-il.

Rogue plissa des yeux. « Eh bien, et bien, on dirait que vous savez lire. »

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent.

« Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? »

Les notes de bas de page.

« Le, euh, dit Harry. Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. »

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de reculer dans sa chaise, mais Rogue était un homme _grand_ et Harry n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les gens qui le surplombaient.

« Quelle est la différence, Potter, entre le napel et le tue-loup ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais son esprit était vide.

« Euh… » Il se recroquevilla en voyant Rogue se pencher en avant. Par Merlin, cet homme savait froncer des sourcils comme il faut. « Ils sont, euh, de la même famille ? » Bon sang, il venait juste de _lire_ un texte qui en parlait, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'en rappeler ?

« Clairement, la gloire ne fait pas tout, railla Rogue. Ils sont la même plante, pour votre information. Deux bonnes réponses sur trois conviendraient dans la plupart des cours, Potter, mais pas ici. Les Potions sont une science _exacte_. _Toutes_ les étapes doivent être correctes, pas seulement une ou deux. »

Rogue s'éloigna, mais ne déduisit pas de points. Harry lança un regard noir au dos de l'homme.

Rogue les répartit ensuite par paires pour travailler une potion facile pour guérir les furoncles. Harry avait Dean comme partenaire. Hermione et Neville se trouvaient au pupitre derrière eux. Harry hacha les trois quarts des ingrédients tandis que Dean pesait sur sa balance les orties séchées. _En fait, c'est comme faire la cuisine,_ se dit Harry en écrasant les crocs de serpent. _Il faut être précis dans le choix des ingrédients et les quantités ajoutées ou sinon le gâteau va être raté._

Cette pensée relaxa Harry. Il avait toujours aimé faire de la pâtisserie. Ginny l'avait trouvé si bizarre, à aimer faire toute la cuisine. Mais elle appréciait tout de même de ne pas avoir à s'en occuper. Harry avait toujours estimé que c'était un bon compromis, puisqu'elle s'était occupée des enfants, tout en continuant sa carrière de Quidditch et, plus tard, de journaliste. Ses emplois avaient toujours été plus intenses que les siens, même lorsqu'il était Auror. Harry avait voulu rendre les choses plus faciles pour elle, et ce le plus souvent possible.

_Pour le peu de bien que j'en ai retiré_. Harry chassa cette pensée de son esprit lorsqu'un petit cri aigu d'Hermione attira son attention. Des volutes de fumée verte et un sifflement sonore s'élevaient du bureau juste derrière elle. Le chaudron de Ron et Seamus avait fondu et leur potion se répandait sur le sol en creusant des trous dans les chaussures des élèves. En l'espace de quelques secondes, l'intégralité de la classe se tenait sur les tabourets tandis que Seamus, qui avait été aspergé de potion lorsque le chaudron s'était renversé en fondant, gémissait de douleur, des furoncles rouge vif apparaissant partout sur ses jambes et ses bras.

« Imbécile ! gronda Rogue en faisant disparaître les restes de potion d'un geste de la main. J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ? »

Seamus gémissait tandis que des furoncles poussaient sur son nez.

« Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, cracha Rogue à Ron. Vos frères étaient au moins passables dans mon cours. Il est très clair que vous n'avez pas une once de logique _ni_ de talent. Partez ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour défendre Ron, mais Dean lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et secoua la tête. Le visage de Ron était rouge comme une betterave tandis qu'il conduisait Seamus hors de la salle.

« Cela fera cinq points en moins à Gryffondor pour stupidité, grogna Rogue. Maintenant, finissez vos potions ! »

Et il partit dans un autre coin de la pièce. Harry se força à garder la tête baissée. Il irait voir plus tard comment allaient Seamus et Ron.

Ils partirent à la hâte du cours de Potions sans d'autres points gagnés ou perdus. Harry grimaça tout en montant les escaliers. Rogue s'était moqué de la potion de Harry et Dean, alors même que Harry aurait pu jurer qu'ils l'avaient préparée correctement. Leur potion avait la même couleur que celle de Drago et, Harry devait bien l'admettre, Drago avait un certain talent en la matière, même plus tard dans la vie. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il n'avait jamais voulu enseigner…

« Bon, ça aurait pu être pire, murmura Neville tandis qu'ils se rendaient à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Au moins, on a survécu. »

Harry admit en riant qu'il avait raison.

À trois heures moins cinq, Harry rejoignit Neville et Hermione pour se diriger vers la petite cabane en bois d'Hagrid, qui se trouvait aux abords de la Forêt Interdite.

Une arbalète et une paire de bottes se trouvaient sur la marche.

Quand Harry toqua à la porte, ils entendirent un bruit de grattement frénétique et plusieurs aboiements assourdissants. Puis la voix d'Hagrid retentit : « Couché, Crockdur, _couché_ ! »

Le gros visage poilu d'Hagrid parut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

« Un instant, dit-il. _Couché_, Crockdur. »

Il les laissa entrer, retenant avec difficulté l'énorme chien noir par son collier.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce à l'intérieur. Des jambons et des faisans pendaient du plafond, une bouilloire en cuivre bouillait sur le feu et dans un coin se trouvait un lit gigantesque recouvert d'une couverture en patchwork. Harry inspira profondément et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. _Oui_, pensa-t-il en relâchant son souffle. _La cabane d'Hagrid_. Il se tourna pour faire face à l'homme. Sa barbe touffue était toujours bien sombre, et ses yeux étaient aussi joyeux que dans les souvenirs de Harry.

_Je ne te ferai pas ramener mon corps, cette fois-ci_, promit-il intérieurement à l'homme. _Je vais trouver un autre moyen de tuer Voldemort. C'est une promesse._

« Eh bien, euh, fit Hagrid en leur souriant et en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Bonjour Harry. Faites comme chez vous. »

Et il relâcha Crockdur, qui bondit directement sur Hermione et Neville pour les couvrir de bave et de coups de langue.

« Voici Hermione et Neville », dit Harry tout en faisant un signe de la tête à ses amis qui s'asseyaient. Hagrid leur versa du thé.

« Euh, enchanté d'vous rencontrer, dit Hagrid avant de plisser les yeux en fixant Neville. Mais, tu n'serais pas le fils de Frank et Alice par hasard ? »

Neville écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous connaissiez mes parents ? demanda-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre et de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry. Je veux dire, vous les connaissiez aussi ?

– Vos parents respectifs étaient amis, dit Hagrid. Personne n'vous l'a dit ? »

Harry et Neville firent non la tête. _Je n'en savais rien du tout_, pensa Harry, le souffle court.

« Et bien, c'est dommage », dit Hagrid en s'asseyant après leur avoir distribué les tasses de thé. Harry donna un coup de pied dans la cheville de Neville lorsque celui-ci fit mine de prendre un gâteau, et secoua la tête. Harry se rappelait très bien de ces gâteaux. Ses dents aussi.

« Vous avez donc connu nos parents ? demanda Harry.

– Oui, oui, j'les ai connus, répondit Hagrid. La dernière fois que j't'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton papa, mais t'as les yeux de ta maman. »

Harry dut détourner le regard.

« James et Lily étaient préfets-en-chef à Poudlard. C'était une époque sombre, à c'moment-là, dit Hagrid avant de boire une gorgée de thé. Frank et Alice étaient des Aurors, parmi les plus appréciés. C'est une honte c'que leur ont fait ces cinglés, euh, Hagrid toussa, pardon. »

Harry surprit Hermione en train de regarder fixement Neville, mais le garçon blond refusait de lever les yeux de sa tasse de thé.

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta maman, Neville, essaya de rattraper Hagrid.

– Je sais, murmura Neville.

– Est-ce que vous êtes allé à l'école avec nos parents ? coupa Harry lorsqu'il vit Neville essayer de refouler ses larmes.

– Non, non. J'travaillais déjà à Poudlard bien avant leur arrivée, répondit Hagrid en leur adressant un grand sourire. C'est Dumbledore lui-même qui m'a offert ce poste !

– Vous vivez ici, dans l'enceinte de l'école ? demanda Hermione.

– Oh, oui. Je chasse beaucoup pour les cuisines, vous savez. Et je m'occupe de – euh, rien d'important, fit Hagrid en baissant la tête.

– Comment étaient nos parents ? l'interrogea Harry. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous raconter des petites anecdotes sur eux ?

– Hum, je suis sûr qu'ta tante t'a déjà dit plein de choses, dit Hagrid en se grattant le menton.

– Non. Elle ne m'a rien dit du tout.

– _Du tout_ ? s'exclama Hagrid, et son visage rougeaud s'assombrit. Ils ne t'ont rien dit du tout à propos d'ta maman ou d'ton père ou – ou d'c'qu'ils ont fait – ou…

– Tante Pétunia m'a dit qu'ils étaient alcooliques et qu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture » dit Harry en forçant sa voix à rester neutre. Il ignora les regards effarés que lui lançaient Hermione et Neville. « Ils m'ont dit que c'est comme ça que j'ai reçu cette cicatrice. » Il toucha son front. « Je n'ai rien su du tout avant de recevoir ma lettre.

– Ils ne t'ont rien dit ? Mais c'est – c'est – j'aurais dû aller t'chercher comme j'avais prévu, mais…, fit Hagrid en fronçant subitement ses gros sourcils bruns. Mais Dumbledore avait besoin qu'j'aille récupérer quelque chose et j'aurais _pu_ faire les deux en même temps, tu sais – et…

– Récupérer quoi ? demanda Hermione.

– Rien du tout. J'ai rien récupéré du tout, dit précipitamment Hagrid.

– Mais vous avez dit à l'instant que vous aviez récupéré _quelque chose_ », insista Hermione.

Harry cacha un sourire. C'était l'une des techniques préférées d'Hermione en tant qu'adulte pour détendre l'atmosphère : harceler les gens de questions jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit à nouveau calme.

« Je… je…, pataugeait Hagrid.

– Est-ce que nos parents se sont connus à l'école ? interrompit Harry.

– Ah, non. Après. Vous savez, vos parents à tous les deux étaient des Aurors. Et d'bons Aurors, irréprochables. C'est pour ça que… », et Hagrid ne finit pas sa phrase, portant son regard sur chacun des garçons.

« Mes parents ont été torturés par les Lestrange, dit Neville dans le silence qui suivit. Je leur rends visite à Sainte-Mangouste, continua-t-il pour Hermione.

– Oh », fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Harry s'appuya contre l'épaule de Neville d'une façon réconfortante.

« Euh, encore un peu de thé ? » proposa Hagrid.

Hermione accepta, les yeux brillants. Harry la laissa s'occuper de leurs tasses et ramassa une coupure de presse qui se trouvait sur la table, en dessous du couvre-théière.

« Un cambriolage à Gringotts ! », clamait le titre.

_Ah, oui,_ se dit Harry en parcourant l'article. _La Pierre._

« Quelqu'un a essayé de voler Gringotts ? lut Neville par-dessus l'épaule de Harry.

– C'est arrivé le lendemain de mon anniversaire, dit Harry en pointant la date du doigt.

– Ton anniversaire c'est le 31 ?

– Oui.

– Le mien c'est le 30 ! s'exclama Neville, l'air enchanté. Nos anniversaires sont collés et tu es mon premier ami à Poudlard ! » Ses joues s'empourprèrent. « Euh…

– Vous êtes mes tout premiers amis. » _Cette fois-ci._ Il ne les regarda pas. « Peut-être que c'est le destin.

– Tes premiers amis ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il leva les yeux pour voir Hagrid en train de se moucher dans un immense mouchoir à pois et essuyer ses yeux. « Oh comme c'est beau, c'est beau, renifla-t-il.

– Vous êtes allé chercher quelque chose le 31 ? » demanda Harry en essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalant.

Hagrid s'agita nerveusement.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Vous revoulez du thé ?

– Je me demande ce qu'ils cherchaient, fit Neville en regardant l'article avec un froncement de sourcils.

– S'ils ont essayé de voler qu'une seule chambre forte, ça veut dire que ce n'était pas l'argent qui les intéressait. Peut-être un objet ? devina correctement Hermione.

– Non ! dit précipitamment Hagrid. Je veux dire, euh, c'n'est pas comme si j'savais quoi que ce soit. » Il se ratatina dans son siège. « Oh la la, je n'aurais rien dû dire du tout. »

Harry abandonna ce sujet pour le moment, tandis qu'Hagrid essayait de détourner leur attention en leur posant des questions sur les cours. Harry décida que cela suffirait pour l'instant. _Hermione a déjà une vague idée de ce qui se passe. Je peux m'occuper du reste plus tard._ Ils quittèrent sa cabane les poches lourdes de biscuits durs comme de la pierre, et avec une invitation à revenir quand ils le voudraient. Harry en avait bien l'intention.


	10. Chapitre 9

Une autre route à prendre

**Disclaimer :**** Cette fanfiction appartient à DragonGirl16, et je ne fais que la traduire avec sa permission. Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, et l'auteure DragonGirl16 ne se fait pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'univers de **_**Harry Potter**_** appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

Coucou tout le monde, tout d'abord, désolée pour l'attente ! Ce chapitre est particulièrement long (il fait 23 pages), ce qui a eu pour conséquence naturelle un léger retard. Néanmoins, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Un grand merci à mes deux bêta-lectrices adorées, Coralie et Mana Miya, qui ont fait un travail sublime sur ce chapitre :).

Et merci à vous qui lisez, suivez, et mettez en favori cette fanfiction ! Et surtout merci à tous les _reviewers_ (comme **Beebeul**, **Remus J. Potter-Lupin**, **Matsuyama**, **RingoLily**, **Mini-Yuya**, **tetile62**, **Egwene Al' Vere**, **Didine Halliwell **et **Ulys**), dont les messages m'encouragent énormément ! X3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Note de l'auteure : pour info, je suis assez méchante avec canon!Ginny (_ndt : personnage tel que caractérisé par l'auteur du livre)_ dans ce chapitre. Vous allez sûrement prendre ça pour du Ginny-_bashing_ _(ndt : dénigrement gratuit et méchant d'un personnage)_. Désolée d'avance.

* * *

Chapitre 9

« C'est mieux !

– Non !

– Si !

– Le football est un _vrai_ sport !

– Non, le Quidditch, _ça_ c'est un vrai sport ! On a plus d'une fichue balle et on _vole_ !

– Retire ce que tu viens de dire !

– Non !

– T'es qu'un idiot ! Le football est le meilleur sport au monde !

– C'est faux !

– C'est vrai !

– C'est faux !

– C'est vrai !

– Bon Dieu ! éclata Hermione. Vous ne voulez pas aller vous disputer ailleurs ? »

Ron se tourna vers elle. « Ferme-la, sale je-sais-tout !

– Hé », fit Harry en se raidissant et en poussant sa chaise en arrière.

Ron se retourna vers Dean.

« Et le _Quidditch_ est le seul vrai sport qui _existe_ !

– C'est faux !

– C'est vrai !

– Allons à la bibliothèque, suggéra Neville, qui avait la tête entre les mains.

– On ne pourra jamais étudier ici, pas avec tout ce brouhaha stupide. Vous allez avoir des _ennuis _», dit Hermione aux garçons.

Ron lui lança un regard mauvais, mais continua à se disputer avec Dean.

« Mon cousin Dudley aime les Manchester United », offrit Harry.

Dean renifla d'un air méprisant.

« West Ham est meilleur. Vous allez voir. Un jour ils gagneront le championnat et tous les autres devront s'incliner devant leur supériorité. » Puis il se replongea dans sa dispute avec Ron.

Harry doutait de son optimisme, mais après, il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose à l'English Premiere League. Il avait été un fan de Manchester City avant, quand il ne savait pas encore que des gens pouvaient faire du sport sur des balais volants. Dudley et Oncle Vernon étaient des fans de Manchester United, mais Harry pensait parfois qu'ils soutenaient l'équipe plus parce que les gens s'attendaient à ce qu'ils aient une équipe préférée que par amour sincère du sport.

Harry, Hermione et Neville sortirent discrètement de la salle commune de Gryffondor avant que Ron et Dean n'en viennent aux mains. Beaucoup d'étudiants se trouvaient à la bibliothèque, pour un week-end. Harry remarqua qu'ils faisaient tous partie des étudiants d'années supérieures – très certainement déjà en train de réviser pour leurs B.U.S.E ou leurs A.S.P.I.C.

Ils s'installèrent à l'une des longues tables vides. Les yeux de lynx de madame Pince les regardèrent s'asseoir avant de retourner à son livre.

* * *

Harry passa la plus grande partie de la nuit du samedi à réfléchir et à essayer de se souvenir. _La dernière fois…_ Harry plissa des yeux en regardant le plafond. _La dernière fois, j'ai – oh Merlin. J'étais convaincu que Rogue essayait de voler la Pierre, et je sais que ce n'est pas vrai._ Il soupira. _Tout ce que je suis censé savoir maintenant c'est que _quelque chose_ a été volé à Gringotts, qu'Hagrid l'a déplacé avant que ce soit volé et c'est tout. Ce n'est pas comme avant, quand j'avais vraiment _vu _l'objet._ Harry se frotta les yeux. _Je suppose que je vais devoir attendre que Quirrell tente sa chance mais… _Il se mordit la lèvre. _C'est à ce moment-là que Dumbledore a compris pour la première fois qu'il pouvait me faire confiance. Et il peut _toujours_ !_ Harry lança un regard noir au plafond. _Je ne suis peut-être pas l'enfant naïf que j'étais autrefois, mais je veux que tout le monde vive. Je suis juste… plus raisonnable qu'avant à propos de ça, c'est tout._

Harry passa une main sur son visage. _Merlin, des fois je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je dois faire _quelque chose_, non ? Avant que mes souvenirs ne deviennent encore plus flous._

La brume mentale avait encore empiré durant la semaine. Harry n'avait qu'une envie : débouler dans la boutique d'Ollivander et réclamer des réponses. Mais à chaque fois qu'il y songeait, son bon sens le rattrapait et il se trouvait à nouveau coincé. Les souvenirs ne… s'effaçaient pas, pas vraiment, mais ils n'étaient pas clairs comme du cristal non plus. Il lui arrivait toujours plus souvent de se réveiller en hurlant à cause d'un cauchemar que de faire des rêves normaux, mais les sortilèges de mutisme servaient à ça.

_James, Albus, Lily._ Harry sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. _Comment est-ce que je vous sauve maintenant ? Comment est-ce que je fais pour être au moins sûr de votre naissance ?_ Une des portes rouges brumeuses s'entrouvrit, mais Harry la referma d'un coup sec. Il connaissait ce souvenir. Il ne voulait pas – il ne pouvait pas…

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? se rappela crier Harry. Ginny – attends, s'il te plaît !_

– _C'est inutile ! » La rousse était en larmes. « Tout cela est inutile !_

– _Mais – Ginny, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît », dit-il en tendant un bras vers elle. Elle avait repoussé sa main d'une tape. « Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai perdu mon poste de directeur du département ? Ça va aller, Ginny, je te le jure. C'est juste que, que je ne pouvais pas…_

– _Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec la perte de ton _travail_ ! éclata-t-elle. Et si, continua-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle. Ça a un lien. Tu – tu es juste… » Ses bagages étaient faits, éparpillés dans le couloir. « Tu – j'ai perdu quinze années de ma _vie_ pour toi, Harry Potter !_

– _Je… mais je… Que veux-tu _dire_ ? Est-ce que – est-ce que c'est à propos du bébé, que… »_

_Le visage de Ginny s'assombrit._

_« Tu es inutile, dit-elle en le pointant du doigt. Trois fausses couches Harry. Trois._

– _Mais – Je – On peut passer au-dessus de ça, Gin. Est-ce que tu – on pourrait aller à Sainte-Mangouste ou – ou…_

– _J'ai fait mon _devoir_ pour cet ignoble simulacre de famille. J'ai eu des enfants pour que tu aies des héritiers, j'ai même supporté ton incapacité à profiter de ton nom pour améliorer notre avenir, ta _stupide_ insistance à ne pas utiliser ta célébrité, mais _ça suffit _! »_

_Ginny rejeta la tête en arrière, ses yeux brillants de larmes._

_« Je pars. Je mérite une vie avec quelqu'un que je peux aimer. Une vie avec quelqu'un qui comprend ce qu'est l'ambition et qui a envie d'être quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de _mieux_._

– _Mais je t'aime – que veux-tu _dire_ par là ?_

– _Je ne t'aime pas, Harry. Je ne sais même pas si je t'ai aimé un jour, dit Ginny. Je prends les enfants avec moi. On va s'installer au Terrier._

– _Non ! s'était alors écrié Harry. Tu ne prendras _pas_ mes enfants._

– _Ils ne sont pas de toi, triple crétin ! avait crié Ginny. Ils ne l'ont jamais été ! Je n'ai jamais mené à terme un seul enfant de toi ! J'ai des amants depuis des années, Harry ! Depuis le premier bébé qu'on a perdu et que tu as commencé à faire des heures supplémentaires parce que tu n'avais pas le cran de remplir un contrat publicitaire ou quoi que soit d'autre d'_utile_ ! Je n'en _peux plus_ Harry ! Je n'en peux plus ! »_

Harry s'extirpa du souvenir avec un frisson. Il n'avait pas – Merlin. Il détestait ce souvenir_. Quand est-ce que les choses ont commencé à aller mal entre nous ? Il y a eu des disputes, oui, mais jamais – jamais comme… _Cette dispute avait duré encore une heure, avec Ginny en train de cracher l'une après l'autre chaque horrible vérité. Harry lui avait dit d'arrêter et Ginny était partie, en le menaçant d'employer des avocats pour avoir la garde de _ses_ enfants. Il avait découvert plus tard que James, Albus et Lily avaient tout entendu, car ils étaient rentrés plus tôt que prévu d'une visite chez un ami. Harry avait essayé de les protéger de la vérité, de leur faire croire que leur mère faisait une crise de nerfs et avait besoin de vacances – _n'importe quoi_ pour que ses enfants cessent d'avoir l'air si dévastés. Il leur avait promis qu'il serait _toujours_ leur père, qu'importe les liens du sang, et que rien, _rien_ ne changerait jamais ça.

Puis Ginny était revenue une semaine plus tard avec des sorciers de loi et des sortilèges de paternité. Elle avait menacé de lui soustraire la moindre Noise en sa possession, sa maison, tout, s'il n'abandonnait pas sa demande de garde des enfants. L'atout de Ginny était que les enfants n'étaient pas de Harry – et il savait qu'elle n'était qu'à deux doigts d'aller voir les journaux avec un récit mirobolant et scandaleux qui l'aurait noyé sous la mauvaise presse, en l'exhibant en couverture des torchons qu'il détestait tant. _Elle était tellement en colère contre moi, _pensa-t-il en se frottant avec force les yeux. _Et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi._

James avait été dévasté. Il n'avait pas voulu partir. Albus et Lily s'étaient agrippés à Harry tandis que les sorciers juristes expliquaient que comme ils étaient les enfants biologiques de Ginny, elle avait un contrôle total et complet sur leur future domiciliation et sur le temps qu'il serait accordé à Harry avec eux. Il avait été obligé d'abandonner ses enfants – ils étaient _ses_ enfants – à la loi sorcière. Plus tard, Molly et Arthur étaient intervenus pour laisser Harry les voir autant qu'il le désirait. Alors même que Ginny traînait les procédures judiciaires devant un tribunal publique, Molly et Arthur n'avaient jamais empêché Harry de contacter ses enfants. Harry ne savait pas quel genre de disputes éclataient au Terrier, et il s'en préoccupait peu – Ron ne voulait pas en parler, et Hermione n'était pas impliquée dans ces discussions. On aurait dit que c'était une affaire pour les Weasley de sang, et non pour les gens de l'extérieur, pas même ceux auxquels ils étaient liés par le mariage. Ses meilleurs amis avaient leurs propres problèmes à ce moment-là, découvrit-il plus tard, mais Harry était tellement préoccupé par le sort de ses enfants qu'il n'avait prêté attention à rien d'autre.

Puis les attaques avaient commencé, Ron et Hermione étaient morts et Harry avait eu un nouvel ennemi à combattre. Il avait continué à aller au Terrier aussi souvent que possible, alors même que son nom et sa réputation étaient traînés dans la boue. Arthur avait arrêté d'essayer de réconcilier Harry et Ginny depuis quelque temps déjà, mais Molly n'avait jamais abandonné. Harry reconnaissait maintenant qu'il aurait fait la paix, ne serait-ce que pour ses enfants. Mais Ginny ne voulait pas en entendre parler, sortait avec une bande de joueurs de Quidditch professionnels et avait commencé à se faire remarquer par la presse, ou du moins un peu, avant le début de la seconde guerre. Par la suite, Harry avait rarement aperçu Ginny au Terrier et n'avait jamais demandé aux enfants où se trouvait leur mère. Harry avait essayé de conserver sa famille et cela signifiait tenir sa promesse.

_Puis les choses se sont gâtées._ Harry frotta d'une main tremblante ses yeux_. J'avais _dit_ à Ginny de prendre les enfants et de fuir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas écouté ? Elle ne m'a pas cru ? Pourquoi les enfants ont-ils été laissés _seuls_ au Terrier ? Ou est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé ? Est-ce qu'elle a été attaquée en rentrant à la maison ? Pourquoi… pourquoi…_

Il se tourna sur le côté et se recroquevilla sous les couvertures. Il n'obtiendrait jamais les réponses à ces questions. Maintenant, il devait juste s'assurer qu'il n'aurait jamais à se les poser.

* * *

Lundi arriva bien trop vite au goût de Harry. La notice d'information sur les cours de vol attira l'attention de tout le monde dans la salle commune.

« On est avec les Serpentard ? dit Ron en faisant la grimace. Enfin, il y en a au moins _un_ qui sera content. »

Et il lança un regard noir à Harry.

« Voler, fit Hermione en clignant des yeux. Oh, _voler_. »

Harry la regarda. Ses yeux étaient un peu plus écarquillés que d'habitude.

« Je – je vais devoir – vous pensez qu'il y a des manuels là-dessus ? Des guides ? Oh, bon, on va devoir aller à la _bibliothèque_.

– Pff, comme si ça allait t'aider ! railla Ron. Moi, je vole depuis des années. J'ai même failli heurter un deltaplane une fois avec le balai de Charlie !

– Toi aussi, mec ? gloussa Seamus. Je crois que ma mère m'a appris à voler avant de marcher ! »

Ron et Seamus commencèrent à raconter leurs aventures en balai avec des élèves d'années supérieures, chacune meilleure que la précédente.

« Tu crois qu'ils auront des guides à la bibliothèque ? demanda Neville, qui se trouvait à côté de Harry. Je n'ai jamais monté un balai. Mamie ne voulait pas.

– On va en chercher un, lui assura Harry d'une voix basse tandis que Dean et Ron recommençaient à se disputer à propos du sport. On va forcément trouver quelque chose. »

Ce quelque chose fut _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_. Harry laissa Hermione s'occuper de tout – elle était une meilleure organisatrice que lui – et se mit à ses devoirs. Il savait déjà comment voler. Il _adorait_ voler. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait un don pour ça depuis le début.

Ils se trouvaient à nouveau dans la bibliothèque. C'était devenu leur lieu d'étude habituel, étant donné que la salle commune était trop bruyante et que personne ne semblait vouloir se joindre à eux dans leurs efforts scolaires. Alors même qu'ils avaient _réussi_ à apporter cinq points à Gryffondor dès la première semaine de cours.

Une autre chose qu'ils trouvèrent à la bibliothèque fut Drago Malefoy. Ou plutôt, ce fut lui qui les trouva.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? retentit la voix de Drago alors qu'Hermione étudiait les bases de la constitution d'un balai avec Neville.

– On étudie, répliqua Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?

– J'étudie », riposta Drago. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour lire le titre du livre qu'elle lisait.

« _Quidditch_ ? dit-il en haussant les sourcils. Est-ce que vous avez vu la notification ? On va avoir des cours de vol ! » Un vrai sourire éclaira son visage. « J'ai presque heurté un truc volant moldu une fois. Père était _furieux_. » Sa joie s'estompa un peu. « J'ai plusieurs balais à la maison. Mère m'en achète depuis que je sais marcher.

– Pas toi _aussi_, gémit Hermione en s'effondrant sur son siège.

– De quoi « moi aussi » ? dit Drago, et son sourire devint sournois. Ah, je vois. Granger a fini par trouver quelque chose qui ne s'apprend pas dans les livres !

– Drago, grogna Harry. Arrête ça.

– Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, _Harry_.

– Alors sois sympa, pars ou assieds-toi. Madame Pince est sur le point de nous mettre dehors et je veux commencer ma rédaction de Sortilèges. »

Drago lança un regard à madame Pince, qui les observait d'un œil noir. Il posa ses livres sur la table et se glissa dans un siège. « Cette femme est _folle _», murmura-t-il.

Hermione le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête.

« Tu n'avais qu'à _partir_, dit-elle.

– Mais j'ai mes devoirs à faire, répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents.

– Va-t-en.

– Non.

– Si.

– Non.

– Si.

– _Force_-moi. »

Harry tira Hermione en arrière avant qu'elle ne puisse se jeter par-dessus la table.

« Vous allez arrêter, oui ? »

_Merlin_. Placer Drago et Hermione dans la même pièce que lui, c'était comme associer du feu à de la poudre à canon.

Hermione renifla d'un air digne, avant de se replonger dans _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_. Neville observait Drago avec un regard d'adulte qui surprit Harry.

« Londubat, fit Drago en soutenant son regard.

– Malefoy », répondit Neville. Puis il se pencha sur le paragraphe qu'Hermione pointait du doigt.

_Intéressant_. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au garçon. Harry ne savait pas que Neville et Drago se connaissaient. Ou peut-être qu'ils ne – stop, Harry ferma les yeux pendant un instant. _Cette garce. Bellatrix. C'est la tante de Drago._ Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua l'expression neutre de Drago. Le blond observait Neville et Hermione murmurer les étapes de la montée sur balai pour une envolée sécurisée et correcte.

« Mieux vaut ne pas croiser les chevilles », leur dit Drago.

Hermione lui lança un regard surpris, mais Harry nota que Drago s'adressait plus à Neville qu'à elle.

« Si tu fais ça en étant trop proche du sol, tu vas pencher en avant. C'est mieux de les croiser quand tu t'élèves dans les airs, mais pas trop tard sinon tu tombes.

– Ça n'est pas logique du tout ! » s'exclama Hermione avec un geste exaspéré.

Drago haussa les épaules et retourna à ses livres.

« Mère… », commença-t-il. On aurait presque dit qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Neville. « Ma famille m'a appris à prendre mon envol avec des protections sous moi. Une fois que tu as compris le truc, le reste vient tout seul.

– C'est facile à dire pour toi », grommela Hermione en se replongeant dans son livre.

Drago se concentra sur ses devoirs – il était assis à une chaise d'écart de Harry, ne faisant pas vraiment partie de leur groupe, tout en étant assez proche d'eux pour agacer de temps à autre Hermione avec une remarque sarcastique sur ses préparatifs. Harry serait sûrement intervenu, mais les remarques de Drago étaient souvent pertinentes – peu de choses faisaient sens dans _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de connaissances de base sur le vol. Harry le laissa donc faire – de toute façon, Hermione répliquait assez vivement pour pouvoir se passer d'un défenseur.

* * *

Hermione les traîna hors du lit tôt le jeudi matin en vue de faire une session de révision de dernière minute de ses fiches au petit-déjeuner. Harry suivit d'un pas fatigué Neville et Hermione tout en se frottant les yeux pour tenter de se réveiller. Hermione avait réveillé toute leur chambrée, en essayant de faire sortir du lit Harry et Neville. Ron avait toujours été d'humeur exécrable le matin. Leur cours de nuit d'Astronomie l'avait rendu encore plus grincheux.

Harry aperçut Drago entrer dans la Grande Salle avec Theodore Nott. Harry détourna le regard avant qu'ils puissent remarquer qu'il les observait. Les allégeances de Nott avaient eu l'air neutres durant la guerre contre Voldemort. Harry ne l'avait pas vu durant l'invasion d'Hammerstein, bien que Nott eût très bien pu être l'informateur de Drago dans ce domaine. Harry savait que Nott avait été un solitaire durant leurs années à Poudlard, ne joignant jamais le groupe d'amis de qui que ce soit. Le père de Nott était un Mangemort, se souvint Harry avec un froncement de sourcils. Mais Nott ? _Not_. Il grimaça. C'était un mauvais jeu de mots.

« Tu ne crois pas, Harry ? »

Il cligna des yeux en regardant Hermione.

« Hein ?

– Harry, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne vas jamais apprendre à voler si tu es _dissipé_.

– Ça ira. Il faut juste se détendre, leur dit-il. Être nerveux de nous servira à rien, je parie. »

Le reste des Gryffondor entra dans la Grande Salle avant qu'Hermione ne puisse lui répondre. Ron et Dean continuaient leurs chamailleries – mais ils baissèrent d'un ton lorsque McGonagall leur adressa un regard perçant. Au moment où Hermione commença sa relecture, Ron leva les yeux au ciel d'un air comique tout en faisant plein de gestes avec ses mains, et ses moqueries semblèrent le rabibocher avec Dean. Harry lui lança un regard furieux. _Ron avait-il été vraiment un tel crétin en première année ?_ _Pas étonnant qu'Hermione ait été si malheureuse à Halloween._ _Bien sûr,_ pensa-t-il avec un pincement de culpabilité, _j'étais autant à blâmer que Ron à l'époque._

Hermione fut interrompue par l'arrivée du courrier. Harry avait reçu plusieurs lettres amicales d'Hagrid, chose qui n'était pas arrivée la première fois, mais Hedwige ne lui en apporta aucune aujourd'hui. Harry regarda Malefoy recevoir par son aigle royal un énième colis. Il remarqua qu'ils venaient tous de Narcissa. Les lettres, les friandises, tout. Pas un mot de son père.

Qu'est-ce qui les séparait vraiment, tous les deux ? Harry poussa ses œufs dans son assiette. _J'ai toujours pensé que Drago était comme Dudley, qui pouvait frapper, crier, être horrible avec ses parents et obtenir exactement ce qu'il voulait. Était-ce la vérité ou était-ce seulement ce qu'ils voulaient nous faire croire ?_

Les Malefoy – et ça, Harry l'avait appris au fil des ans – avaient plus de couches et de mordant que des oignons. Chaque couche ne représentait pas forcément la vérité. La plupart du temps ils dissimulaient leur véritable moi au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, protégé du monde extérieur. Quand ils s'étaient soûlés au bar, les couches de Drago étaient tombées, mais Harry n'avait jamais vraiment su combien il y en avait en réalité.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par la chouette effraie qui se posa devant Neville. « C'est de ma Mamie ! » s'exclama le garçon en ouvrant le colis. Il contenait une boule en verre de la taille d'une grosse bille, qui avait l'air remplie de fumée.

« C'est un Rapeltout ! dit Neville à Hermione. Mamie sait que j'oublie tout – ça sert à savoir si on a oublié de faire quelque chose. Regarde, tu le tiens comme ça et s'il devient rouge – oh… » Son visage s'assombrit lorsque le Rapeltout devint écarlate. « J'ai… J'ai dû oublier quelque chose…

– Quoi, Neville oublier quelque chose ? Impossible ! » ricana Ron. Puis il arracha l'objet des mains de Neville.

« Hé ! fit Neville en essayant de le récupérer.

– On dirait que je n'ai rien oublié, _moi_ ! rigola Ron, en tenant dans sa main la sphère pâle.

– Juste tes _bonnes manières_, répliqua Hermione d'un ton cassant. Rend-le _lui_.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

Le professeur McGonagall était apparue juste derrière Ron. Le roux fourra le Rapeltout dans les mains de Neville.

« Rien, professeur, dit rapidement Ron.

– Essayez de garder votre volume sonore à un niveau respectable », dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel conjointement avec Hermione. Neville garda une main protectrice sur son cadeau, tout en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier.

* * *

À trois heures trente cet après-midi là, Harry se retrouva à suivre les autres premières années de Gryffondor, qui se hâtaient de descendre les escaliers du château pour assister à leur premier cours de vol.

C'était une journée dégagée et venteuse. Harry tourna son visage vers le soleil d'automne en inspirant profondément. Il pouvait sentir la fumée de bois qui s'échappait des cuisines. La Forêt Interdite commençait à prendre des couleurs, avec quelques arbres d'un rouge ou orange vif parsemant l'océan de vert.

Les Serpentard étaient déjà là, tout comme la vingtaine de balais soigneusement alignés sur le sol. Harry crut voir Drago hocher la tête en leur direction et faire un clin d'œil. Puis madame Bibine arriva. Sa courte chevelure grise était ébouriffée par le vent. Ses yeux jaunes parcoururent les élèves d'un seul coup d'œil. « Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? aboya-t-elle. Que tout le monde se tienne près d'un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous. »

Harry se retrouva entre Hermione et Neville. Ron était de l'autre côté de Neville, l'air ravi.

« Placez votre main au-dessus du balai, expliqua madame Bibine, et dites « DEBOUT » !

– DEBOUT ! » s'écrièrent-ils tous.

Comme dans ses souvenirs, le balai de Harry lui sauta dans la main. Celui d'Hermione roula sur le sol, quant à celui de Neville, il ne bougea pas du tout. Ses amis furent parmi les derniers à réussir à les faire léviter.

Madame Bibine leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher leur balai sans glisser sur son extrémité. Ron, Crabbe et Goyle se mirent à rire quand Bibine corrigea la position de Drago. Les joues du blond étaient teintées de rose lorsqu'il lança un regard noir à Ron et à ses camarades de Serpentard.

« Maintenant, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un grand coup de pied sur le sol, vous vous élevez de quelques mètres dans les airs puis vous redescendez immédiatement en vous penchant légèrement en avant sur votre balai. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois… deux… »

Le balai de Neville s'éleva du sol avant le coup de sifflet de madame Bibine. Le garçon était soulevé dans les airs comme le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne, à trois mètres, puis à six mètres du sol. Harry vit son visage terrifié regarder en bas, ouvrir grand la bouche, glisser du balai sur le côté et…

BAM ! Un bruit de choc et un vilain craquement se firent entendre et Neville se trouva étendu face contre terre. Harry descendit avec précipitation de son balai tandis qu'Hermione essayait de faire de même avec le sien. Harry se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de Neville pendant que madame Bibine l'examinait, son visage aussi blême que lui.

« Le poignet est brisé, l'entendit murmurer Harry. Venez, mon garçon. Ça va aller, relevez-vous. »

Elle soutint Neville d'une main tout en le soulevant, avant de s'adresser à l'ensemble de la classe.

« Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie. Vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous serez expulsés de Poudlard avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire _Quidditch_. Venez, mon garçon. »

Harry retint Hermione par le bras tandis que madame Bibine emmenait un Neville en larmes avec elle.

Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, Ron éclata de rire. « Vous avez vu ça ? s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers Seamus. Ma petite sœur était meilleure que lui la première fois qu'on l'a fait grimper sur un balai !

– Ron ! lui lança sèchement Hermione. Neville est un de tes _camarades de chambre_.

– Pour ce que les instructions lui ont servi ! » s'exclama Ron en s'essuyant les yeux.

Harry grimaça en voyant Hermione pâlir.

« Humpf, au moins il nous a prouvé qu'il savait voler, rétorqua Drago.

– Contrairement à toi ! ricana Ron. Oh, regardez – Ron se pencha et ramassa quelque chose sur l'herbe – C'est son Rapeltout ! Peut-être que c'est ça, ce qu'il a oublié ! Avec tous les trucs stupides que tu lui bourres dans le crâne ! dit Ron en secouant le Rapeltout sous le nez d'Hermione.

– Donne-moi ça, Ron, dit Harry, qui avait perdu toute patience. Et arrête d'être un tel _imbécile_. Neville aurait pu mourir, et toi ça te fait rire ?

– Mais non, il n'allait pas _mourir_, dit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Je pense que je vais le garder. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que c'est à lui ! rit-il.

– Je ne savais pas que les Weasley étaient si pauvres qu'ils avaient besoin de voler jusqu'à leurs camarades de chambrée_ »_, fit Drago d'une voix traînante.

Ron rougit.

« La ferme, Malefoy !

– Je devrais dire aux professeurs que tu n'es qu'une petite fouine cupide, railla Drago.

– Et c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, hein ? Courir dans les robes des profs pour _rapporter_.

– Je vais te montrer ce que je sais faire.

– Ah ouais ? fit Ron en sautant sur son balai. Je parie que tu ne peux pas me le prendre des mains ! s'exclama-t-il en tendant à bout de bras le Rapeltout. Viens le chercher ! »

Drago attrapa un balai et fut dans les airs en moins d'une seconde.

« Non ! cria Hermione. Madame Bibine nous a dit de ne pas bouger. Vous allez nous attirer des ennuis ! »

Les garçons l'ignorèrent. _Par Merlin, quel bordel. _Harry prit son balai. Le sang lui tapait aux oreilles. Il s'éleva du sol pour les suivre, ignorant le cri d'Hermione, qui lui demandait de redescendre immédiatement. La sensation d'un balai sous ses doigts était _merveilleuse_. Cette sensation, ancienne et familière, le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

« Vous allez _finir_, tous les deux ? grogna-t-il férocement en volant à leur niveau. Ron, _descends_, on est sur le point d'être renvoyés. Drago, ta _position_… »

Drago poussa un petit cri en se sentant pencher sur le côté. Ron se mit à rire. Harry fonça à toute vitesse auprès de Ron, le surprenant.

« Donne-le moi ! s'écria Harry en essayant de lui arracher des mains le Rapeltout.

– Non ! Et pourquoi tu l'as _prévenu_ ? dit Ron en lui lançant un regard noir. On s'en fout s'il tombe, ce n'est qu'un _Serpentard_ !

– Tu n'es qu'un petit _con_, cracha Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais pas le prévenir ? Je ne veux pas qu'il tombe !

– Laisse, Potter. Je peux m'occuper de lui tout seul, intervint sèchement Drago.

– Voulez-vous bien _descendre_ tous les deux, ça nous évitera d'être virés, et rend-moi ce Rapeltout !

– Attrape-le, si tu en es capable ! » cria Ron, son visage d'une teinte de rouge affreuse.

Il jeta la bille de verre aussi loin que possible, manquant de tomber par la même occasion. Les réflexes de Drago furent tout ce qui empêcha Ron de chuter au sol.

Harry vit la bille s'élever dans les airs. Neville avait été tellement _content_ que sa grand-mère lui ait envoyé un cadeau. Une brûlure sourde commença à s'étendre dans son ventre. Il se pencha en avant et abaissa le manche à balai – la seconde d'après, il était en train de poursuivre l'objet en fendant l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse – des cris se mêlaient au sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles. Il tendit la main et réussit à l'attraper à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol, juste à temps pour redresser le manche de son balai. Il atterrit en douceur, les jambes tremblantes, en tenant le Rapeltout au creux de son poing.

« HARRY POTTER ! »

Harry grimaça et se retourna. Le professeur McGonagall courait vers lui.

« Jamais, depuis que je suis à Poudlard…, souffla-t-elle, et ses lunettes lançaient des éclairs furieux. Vous auriez pu vous rompre le _cou_.

– Ce n'est pas de sa faute, professeur !

– Taisez-vous, mademoiselle Patil. »

Harry lança un regard triste à la jeune fille.

« Mais Ron…

– Cela _suffit_, mademoiselle Patil. Potter, suivez-moi. Et _vous_, tonna-elle en se tournant vers Ron et Drago, je m'attendais à bien mieux de votre part à _tous les deux_. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, M. Weasley. Cinq points pour Serpentard pour vos bons réflexes, M. Malefoy, mais cinq points _en moins_ pour avoir été dans les airs. Potter. »

Elle fit un geste brusque de la main et commença à avancer à grands pas. Harry essaya de lancer un sourire réconfortant à Hermione, qui était blanche comme un linge. Drago regardait McGonagall d'un air révolté tandis que Ron tirait la langue dans le dos du professeur.

Harry dut courir pour la suivre. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Allait-il être renvoyé pour de bon, puisque ce n'était pas un camarade de Gryffondor qu'il avait défendu ? Comment McGonagall allait-elle réagir ? Elle devait bien savoir que c'était Ron qui avait lancé le…

McGonagall s'arrêta devant une salle de classe. Elle ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement.

« Excusez-moi, professeur Flitwick, puis-je vous emprunter Dubois quelques instants ? »

_Olivier_, pensa Harry, et il dut lutter pour s'empêcher de sourire. _Je ne vais pas être renvoyé !_

La large stature familière de Dubois franchit le seuil de la porte, l'air très étonné d'être ainsi arraché à son cours.

« Venez avec moi, tous les deux, dit McGonagall. Entrez là », ordonna-t-elle en les conduisant dans une classe vide où Peeves était occupé à écrire des gros mots au tableau.

« Dehors, Peeves ! » aboya-t-elle avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Elle se planta devant les garçons.

« Potter, je vous présente Olivier Dubois. Dubois, je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur. »

L'expression de Dubois passa de la surprise au ravissement.

« Vous parlez sérieusement, professeur ?

– Très sérieusement. Ce garçon a un don. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. C'était la première fois que vous montiez sur un balai, Potter ? »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, tout en se sentant légèrement coupable. _C'était la première fois que ce corps se trouvait sur un balai_, se justifia-t-il intérieurement. McGonagall tendit la main vers lui. Harry réalisa alors qu'il serrait toujours dans son poing le Rapeltout de Neville, et le lui remit.

« Il a attrapé cette boule de verre après une descente en piqué de quinze mètres, dit le professeur McGonagall. Et il s'en est tiré sans la moindre égratignure. »

Dubois avait à présent la tête de quelqu'un dont le rêve le plus cher vient de se réaliser.

« Tu as déjà assisté à un match de Quidditch, Potter ? demanda Dubois sans quitter des yeux le Rapeltout que tenait le professeur.

– Dubois est le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, précisa McGonagall.

– Il a le physique parfait pour un attrapeur en plus. »

Le regard de Dubois s'était détaché du Rapeltout et il tournait maintenant autour de Harry pour l'examiner en détail.

« Léger, rapide… Par Merlin, Potter, tu as la carrure d'un moineau. Il va falloir lui trouver un bon balai, professeur. Un Nimbus 2000 ou un Astiqueur 7, je dirais. Les balais de l'école le désarçonneraient.

– Je vais aller voir le Directeur pour lui demander si on peut faire une entorse au règlement et fournir un balai à un élève de première année. Dieu seul sait que nous avons besoin d'une meilleure équipe que celle de l'année dernière. Les Serpentard nous ont littéralement _écrasés_ au dernier match. Je n'ai plus osé regarder Severus Rogue en face pendant des _semaines_… »

Le professeur McGonagall observa Harry d'un air grave par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Je veux que vous suiviez un entraînement intensif, Potter. Vous avez intérêt à vous donner du mal, sinon, je pourrais revenir sur ma décision de ne pas vous punir pour ce que vous venez de faire. »

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle lui sourit.

« Votre père aurait été fier de vous, ajouta-t-elle. Lui aussi était un excellent joueur de Quidditch. »

Harry fut obligé de détourner le regard. _Je sais_, avait-il envie de lui dire. _Je sais._

* * *

« Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? demanda Hermione, sa nourriture complètement oubliée dans son assiette.

– Je sais, répondit Harry, les coudes plantés sur la table et le menton appuyé sur sa paume.

– Mais madame Bibine avait dit…

– Ouais. »

Ron, assis entre Dean et Seamus, leur lança un regard noir.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas perdu de points, grommela-t-il. Tu volais, toi aussi ! »

Deux ombres obscurcirent le champ de vision de Harry. Il leva la tête et vit Fred et George en train de regarder sévèrement leur petit frère.

« Bravo, Potter, dit George. Dubois nous a raconté. Nous aussi, on est dans l'équipe. Comme batteurs. »

Ils s'assirent à côté de Harry. Dubois se tenait debout juste derrière les jumeaux.

« On va gagner la Coupe de Quidditch cette année, je vous le dis ! leur confia Dubois. McGonagall m'a dit que même Charlie n'aurait pas pu faire un piquet pareil, et il était le meilleur attrapeur qu'on ait eu depuis des années.

– Charlie est dix mille fois meilleur que _lui _», lança Ron.

Dubois renifla d'un air amusé.

« J'en doute, répliqua-t-il. De toute façon, on verra bien comment ça se passe la semaine prochaine. »

Il se pencha au-dessus de Fred pour regarder Harry.

« On commence l'entraînement la semaine prochaine, Potter. On te donnera une copie de l'emploi du temps. Ne sois pas en retard.

– Mais… commença Hermione en regardant tour à tour ses aînés. Les première année ne sont pas autorisé à faire partie des équipes de Quidditch. C'est le règlement qui le dit !

– Il va être le plus jeune joueur depuis un siècle, dit Fred en hochant la tête. Beau travail, Harry ! » ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude amical. Ron fronçait tellement les sourcils qu'on pouvait voir des rides sur son front.

Hermione était encore contrariée par la nouvelle lorsqu'ils sortirent de table. Ils se trouvèrent face-à-face avec Drago et Nott avant que Harry ait réussi à deviner la raison de sa gêne.

« Est-ce que tu as de gros problèmes ? lui demanda Drago tandis qu'ils hésitaient à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.

– Non », répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Drago l'observa, mais Harry n'en dit pas plus. On lui avait ordonné de ne pas révéler sa position à qui que ce soit et Drago, à onze ans, était tout sauf discret.

« Merci », dit Hermione tout d'un coup. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur elle. Ses joues s'enflammèrent.

« Pour avoir attrapé Ron, précisa-t-elle.

– Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me rattrape, je m'en sortais _très bien_ ! grogna Ron derrière eux.

– C'est _faux_, riposta Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

– Oh, par pitié. Je l'avais fait exprès !

– C'est dingue comme tu es beaucoup plus confiant maintenant que tu as les deux pieds à terre, dit Drago d'une voix traînante. Et tu allais _tomber_.

– _Non_.

– Si.

– Pff, je devrais…

– Faire quoi, Weasley ? Me tomber dessus ?

– Je te prends quand tu veux, cracha Ron. Cette nuit, si ça te va. Duel de sorciers. Baguettes magiques uniquement, pas de contact physique.

– _Entendu_.

– _Entendu_.

– Attendez, fit Hermione en jouant des coudes pour se positionner entre les deux garçons. Les duels, c'est contre les _règles_.

– La ferme, Granger », répliqua Ron en la poussant. Harry la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse tomber.

« Attendez une minute…, essaya d'intervenir Harry.

– À minuit, décida Ron. On se retrouve dans la salle des Trophées, elle n'est jamais fermée.

– Quoi, sans second ?

– Tu as peur, _Malefoy_ ?

– Jamais.

– À minuit », dit Ron d'un ton sec avant de tourner les talons.

Dean et Seamus les regardèrent un instant, les yeux écarquillés, avant de se hâter pour le rejoindre.

« Mais, attendez…, fit Hermione en se tournant vers Harry.

– Tu risques beaucoup, dit ce dernier à Drago.

– Je suis un Malefoy », renifla Drago avant de partir lui aussi.

Nott leur adressa un petit sourire avant de suivre Drago dans la Grande Salle.

« Ils vont nous faire perdre des points, siffla Hermione. On ne pourra pas tous les récupérer à nous _tout seuls_. Surtout s'ils découvrent que tu fais partie de l'équipe de la Maison et…

– Ça te met en colère, que je sois dans l'équipe ? »

Il relâcha son bras**.** Elle rougit et détourna le regard.

« Bien sûr que non. Mais notre Maison pourrait avoir de gros ennuis si le Directeur dit non et…

– Ça te contrarie.

– Non, ça ne me contrarie pas.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je t'ai _dit_ que…

– Mais tu _es_ contrariée.

– Nos _études_, lâcha-t-elle avant de fermer sa bouche dans un claquement sec et de lui tourner le dos.

– Je – tu es en train de me dire que tu ne veux plus étudier avec moi ? demanda Harry, étrangement blessé.

– Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui faisant à nouveau face. Mais tu vas être _occupé_ maintenant et le Quidditch est un sport _très_ dangereux et…

–Je me débrouillerai, assura Harry en souriant, soulagé. Et je veux toujours étudier avec Neville et toi. Je n'ai entraînement que trois fois par semaine, on n'aura qu'à étudier après ces jours-là ? »

Hermione grommela et leva les yeux au ciel, mais Harry crut voir la tension diminuer dans sa posture.

« Oh, maintenant tu vas chambouler notre emploi du temps, et… »

Harry la laissa monologuer dans son coin tandis qu'ils rentraient au dortoir. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait un nouvel emploi du temps de prêt d'ici le lendemain matin.

* * *

À onze heures et demie, Harry entendit Ron essayer de réveiller Dean et Seamus. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondirent à Ron. Soit ils faisaient semblant de dormir, soit ils étaient vraiment au pays des rêves. Harry ne s'était pas couché car il attendait que Neville rentre de l'infirmerie, mais il ne l'avait pas encore aperçu.

_Je peux tout aussi bien essayer de l'arrêter._ Harry soupira en entendant Ron jurer et marcher lourdement hors de la chambre. Harry enfila un vieux chandail de Dudley par-dessus ses vêtements – il n'allait pas déambuler dans les couloirs de l'école en peignoir.

… Pas cette fois.

Harry descendit les escaliers après Ron. Le rouquin ne l'avait même pas remarqué. La salle commune était illuminée par les braises ardentes du foyer, confondant les meubles et les ombres. Ron avait presque atteint le trou derrière le portrait lorsqu'une voix s'éleva :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire une chose pareille, Ron. »

La lueur d'une lampe tremblota dans l'obscurité et Harry vit Hermione, assise dans l'un des fauteuils, ses cheveux ramenés en une natte, vêtue de son peignoir rose. Cette image évoqua en Harry de nombreux souvenirs, à la fois de ses années à Poudlard et de plus tard, lorsqu'il essayait de ramener discrètement Ron chez lui après une nuit au bar. Hermione était à chaque fois furieuse après Ron pour être sorti sans la prévenir, surtout après la naissance de leurs enfants.

« _Toi_, cracha Ron. Retourne te coucher !

– J'ai failli tout raconter à ton frère, répliqua Hermione. Percy est préfet, il pourrait empêcher ça.

– Espèce de sale petite…

– Ron, soupira Harry en entrant dans la salle commune. Ne fais pas l'idiot. Rusard est là, dehors, avec Miss Teigne. Tu vas te faire attraper.

– Allez vous faire voir tous les deux ! dit Ron en leur lançant un regard noir. Je suis un _Gryffondor_. Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée comme vous. » Il renifla d'un air indigné. « Et dire que tu es _censé_ être le Survivant ! Tu es censé être brave, et pas un peureux qui se cache derrière les livres et les… _études_.

– Quoi, suis-je censé répondre aux attentes ridicules qu'une société entière m'a jetées sur les épaules, qui résultent d'un accident qui a eu lieu quand je n'étais qu'un _bébé_ ? »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Qu'importe. »

_Les gosses_, avait envie de cracher Harry. _Est-ce qu'on était vraiment aussi cons, bon sang ?_

« Écoute, essaya-t-il. Reste ici. Si tu te fais attraper, on va avoir de gros problèmes, surtout avec McGonagall qui est déjà en colère contre toi.

– Je me suis déjà _engagé_ à faire ce duel. Je ne reviens pas sur ma parole ! »

Et sur ces mots Ron se détourna d'eux pour s'avancer près du passage. Hermione courut après lui, et Harry sortit de la pièce pour la suivre.

« Tu t'en _fiches_ de Gryffondor, ou tu ne penses vraiment qu'à _toi_ ? Je ne veux pas que ce soit Serpentard qui gagne la Coupe des Maisons et tu vas nous faire perdre tous les points que j'ai reçus de McGonagall pour mon sort de permutation, et…

– Va-t-en.

– Très bien, mais je t'aurai prévenu. Quand tu seras dans le train demain parce qu'on t'aura renvoyé, tu te souviendras de ce que je t'ai dit. Tu es vraiment un… »

Harry serra son bras. Elle avait fini sa phrase dans un couinement, en regardant la toile vide. La Grosse Dame était partie se promener.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? dit Hermione d'une petite voix aiguë en s'agrippant au bras de Harry.

– C'est votre problème, pas le mien », grogna Ron en s'éloignant.

Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione. Ils le suivirent.

« On vient avec toi, dit Hermione.

– Certainement pas !

– Tu crois qu'on va attendre ici que Rusard vienne nous chercher ? S'il nous trouve tous les trois, je lui dirais la vérité, à savoir que…

– Attends, l'interrompit Harry en la saisissant à nouveau par le bras.

– Vous ne manquez pas de culot, dit Ron.

– La _ferme_ ! » coupa durement Harry.

Ils le fixèrent, choqués.

« J'ai entendu quelque chose. »

Harry sentit les poils sur ses bras et sa nuque se hérisser. Il toucha sa baguette à travers le tissu de sa poche. Il avait tellement détesté les affrontements de nuit, quand les ténèbres pouvaient dissimuler les ennemis et les pièges. Plus d'un Auror avait été victime des pièges de métal moldus ensorcelés dont raffolait Hammerstein.

Harry s'avança. Il avait entendu un bruit semblable à un reniflement. Hermione était juste derrière lui. Il fut content de remarquer que, même sans sa baguette, elle se tenait sur ses gardes elle aussi.

« Est-ce que c'est Miss Teigne ? demanda Ron.

– Chut, dit Harry. _Lumos_. »

Ce n'était pas Miss Teigne, mais Neville. Il était couché sur le sol près du mur, en chien de fusil, et la lumière du sort de Harry le réveilla.

« Dieu merci, vous m'avez trouvé ! Ça fait des heures que je suis là. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler du mot de passe quand je suis sorti de l'infirmerie et…

– Neville, commença Harry en posant une main sur son épaule. Le mot de passe est Groin de porc, mais ça ne te servira à rien, la Grosse Dame est allée se promener.

– Comment va ton poignet ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

– Très bien, assura Neville en exhibant son bras et remuant ses doigts. Madame Pomfresh m'a arrangé ça en deux minutes.

– Bon sang, vous êtes vraiment des bébés, grommela Ron. Retournez tous au dortoir, hein. Moi j'ai quelque chose à faire.

– Attends un peu, dit Hermione en lui emboîtant le pas.

– Ne me laissez pas tout seul ! dit Neville en se pressant pour rejoindre Harry, qui suivait Hermione. Le Baron Sanglant est déjà passé deux fois !

– Si je me fais attraper à cause de vous, je vous jure que j'apprendrais ce sort dont nous a parlé Quirrell, et vous ne vous en remettrez pas. »

Harry vit Hermione ouvrir la bouche, probablement pour dire à Ron comment utiliser le maléfice pour de vrai, mais Harry lui donna un coup de coude et lui fit signe de se taire.

Ils suivirent Ron jusqu'à la salle des Trophées. Ils parcoururent des couloirs zébrés de rayons de lune. Le ciel nocturne était dégagé, et scintillait d'étoiles.

Ils entendirent une conversation menée à voix basse lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Drago et Nott se tenaient près de l'étagère consacrée aux trophées de leur maison. Malefoy portait sa robe noire scolaire, tout comme Nott. Ils se mirent à ricaner en voyant la robe de chambre élimée de Ron et le peignoir rose d'Hermione.

« On va dire que c'est une façon comme une autre de venirse battreen duel, railla Drago. Mais qu'est-ce que _toi_, tu fiches ici ? »

Harry soutint son regard curieux.

« J'essaye de vous empêcher d'être des idiots, dit-il à voix basse. Juste – allez au lit, d'accord ? Ça n'en vaut pas la…

– Silence ! » intima Nott, qui avait levé une main en l'air et penchait la tête de côté.

Ils se figèrent tous. Harry agrippa avec force sa baguette lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un parler.

« Cherche ma belle, cherche bien, ils doivent se cacher dans un coin. »

Rusard.

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent. Nott jura silencieusement. Harry attrapa Hermione et Neville par un bras et fit un signe de la tête en direction de la porte opposée. « Venez », formula Harry silencieusement aux Serpentard.

« Ils sont là, quelque part, entendirent-ils Rusard dire. Ils doivent se cacher.

– Par là », souffla Harry.

Ils s'engagèrent dans une longue galerie où s'alignaient des armures. Ils entendaient Rusard qui se rapprochait. L'homme se cogna contre une porte avec un hurlement. Ron poussa un cri apeuré et se mit à courir. Il dépassa Harry et les Serpentard avant de trébucher. Il essaya de se rattraper en s'agrippant à Hermione et tous les deux tombèrent en renversant une armure.

« Courez ! » cria Harry. Il se pencha pour relever Hermione et fut surpris de voir que Drago l'aidait à la soulever. Ils coururent à toute vitesse à travers un dédale de couloirs. Harry se trouvait en tête du petit groupe. Il avait l'_impression_ de reconnaître ce vestibule – c'était – c'était…

Ils passèrent derrière une tapisserie et s'engouffrèrent dans un passage secret, avant de se retrouver près de leur salle de cours de Sortilèges.

« Je pense qu'on l'a semé », dit Harry, hors d'haleine.

Il s'appuya contre le mur glacé et s'essuya le front. Ron, plié en deux par un point de côté, essayait de retrouver sa respiration en émettant toutes sortes de bruits bizarres. Drago n'était pas en meilleure forme que lui, mais Nott, lui, avait l'air prêt à courir à nouveau.

« Je… t'avais… _prévenu_ ! dit Hermione, le souffle court, en pointant Ron du doigt. Je te l'avais bien dit !

– Nous devons retourner aux cachots, murmura Nott en donnant un coup de coude à Drago. Rusard aime bien embêter le professeur quand il n'arrive pas à attraper des élèves.

– Vous nous avez _piégés _! haleta Ron en lançant un regard noir aux deux garçons. Espèces… espèces de sales petits…

– Ça suffit ! coupa sèchement Harry. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se seraient mis à courir s'ils avaient voulu que Rusard nous attrape ? Ça aurait voulu dire qu'ils admettaient avoir violé les règles, eux aussi, et ils auraient perdu des points. »

Les deux Serpentard le fixèrent.

« Quoi ? se défendit Harry en mettant ses mains sur les hanches. C'est vrai. »

Nott et Drago échangèrent un regard.

« Rusard va sûrement nous poursuivre », signala Hermione.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, avant de détourner le regard. « M-Merci. Pour ton aide. »

Drago rejeta la tête en arrière.

« J'espérais que tu laisserais le Weasley là-bas pour occuper Rusard, au lieu de l'aider lui aussi.

– Hé ! fit Ron en serrant les poings.

– Je n'allais pas le laisser _là-bas_ ! s'exclama Hermione, scandalisée. Tu imagines le nombre de points qu'on aurait perdus ? »

Nott baissa la tête, mais Harry eut le temps de voir le sourire sur son visage.

_Ç__a n'est jamais arrivé, avant_, pensa Harry tandis qu'ils reprenaient tous leur souffle. Malefoy était censé être un peureux qui se débinait. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

« Allons-y, trancha Harry avant que Ron et Drago ne commencent à se disputer. On devrait essayer de rentrer avant que… »

Un bouton de porte trembla et quelque chose jaillit d'une salle de classe deux portes plus loin.

C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. En les voyant, il poussa une exclamation ravie.

« La ferme, Peeves, ordonnaRon.

– S'il vous plaît, ajouta Hermione.

– Alors, les petits nouveaux, on se promène dans les couloirs à minuit ? Tss, tss, tss. C'est vilain, vilain, vous allez vous faire prendre !

– On ne se fera pas prendre si tu ne nous dénonces pas, grogna Drago.

– Je devrais le dire à Rusard, vraiment. Pour votre propre bien !

– Laisse-nous passer », lança Ron en faisant un geste pour écarter Peeves.

_Grave erreur._ Harry grimaça.

« ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR ! hurla aussitôt Peeves. ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS ! »

Ils s'enfuirent. Ils dévalèrent le couloir, prirent deux virages, montèrent un escalier mouvant et entrèrent dans un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Ils foncèrent à toutes jambes jusqu'au bout du couloir où ils tombèrent sur une porte verrouillée.

« On est fichus, gémit Ron en cognant des poings sur la porte. C'est la fin, pour nous !

– La ferme, Weasley.

– Fous le camp, Malefoy ! »

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas. On aurait dit que Rusard courait le plus vite possible dans la direction d'où provenaient les cris de Peeves.

« Oh, pousse-toi », grogna Hermione.

Elle prit la baguette la plus proche d'elle – celle de Nott – tapota la serrure et murmura : « _Alohomora_ ! »

Il y eut alors un déclic et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Harry poussa Neville à l'intérieur et s'assura qu'ils étaient tous entrés dans la pièce quand une faible lumière commença à éclairer le couloir.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui, en essayant d'enclencher la serrure le plus silencieusement possible. Ils se pressèrent les uns contre les autres, leurs oreilles collées au bois de la porte, essayant d'entendre les jurons étouffés de Rusard et les moqueries de Peeves.

« Il pense que la porte est verrouillée, murmura Drago. Bon travail, Granger.

– Pff, comme s'il allait vraiment partir, grommela Ron. _Lâche-moi_, Neville !

– M-Mais…

– Mais quoi ?

– M-m-m-m…

– _Quoi_ ? »

Harry se tourna lorsqu'il entendit le hoquet de surprise. _C'est vrai_, se rappela-t-il en levant les yeux. _Ce fichu chien._

Il était plus grand que dans ses souvenirs. Le monstre à trois têtes remplissait tout l'espace entre le sol et le plafond. Ses trois museaux les flairaient en frémissant et ses trois gueules dégoulinantes de bave s'ouvrirent pour montrer d'énormes crocs jaunâtres.

– Ça _bave_ », s'étrangla Drago.

Les trois gorges poussèrent à l'unisson un hurlement assourdissant. Harry reçut un coup de coude de Ron dans la mâchoire, celui-ci cherchant frénétiquement à ouvrir la porte. Ils sortirent à toute vitesse dans le couloir où se tenaient Rusard et Peeves quelques instants plus tôt.

Le couloir était vide. Harry claqua la porte au moment où la bête s'élançait en leur direction. Ron était loin devant, se la jouant cavalier seul, tandis que Neville tirait Harry par son chandail. Ils se mirent à courir de nouveau, avec Nott et Drago en tête. Les deux Serpentard se détachèrent de leur petit groupe une fois arrivés à un escalier qui descendait jusqu'aux cachots. Harry, Hermione et Neville arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame juste après Ron.

« Où êtes-vous donc allés ? demanda le portrait.

– Aucune importance, répliqua Harry, pantelant. Groin de porc ! »

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle commune et se laissèrent tomber dans des fauteuils, tremblant de tous leurs membres.

« Mais à quoi est-ce qu'ils pensent, à garder un truc pareil dans une école ? réussit à dire Neville après quelques minutes de silence.

– Eh bien, ça se trouvait dans le couloir _interdit _», dit Hermione, une main devant les yeux.

Ron grogna.

« Est-ce que tu as vu sur quoi il était ? »

Harry tressaillit quand il remarqua qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

« Euh. Non ? Je ne regardais pas vraiment ses pattes.

– Pas ses pattes, dit-elle en secouant la tête et en abaissant sa main. Le _sol_. Il se tenait sur une trappe. On aurait dit qu'il gardait quelque chose.

– Il _gardait_ quelque chose ? De quoi tu parles ? souffla Ron.

– J'espère que tu es content de toi, lui lança-t-elle. On aurait pu se faire tuer – ou pire, être renvoyés – à cause de ton petit numéro.

– Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais obligée à venir !

– On ne va jamais gagner la Coupe des Maisons si tu continues à tout gâcher.

– Dégage, dit Ron, le visage tout rouge.

– Je vais me _coucher_, à présent. »

Sur ces paroles, Hermione se leva avec un reniflement dédaigneux et monta l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse répliquer.

Harry lança à Ron un regard d'avertissement avant que le rouquin ne puisse dire un mot.

« Tu penses qu'il gardait quelque chose, Harry ? demanda Neville tandis que Harry s'extirpait de son fauteuil.

« Je suppose que oui, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Pour quelle autre raison un couloir serait interdit, sinon ? »

Harry cacha un sourire lorsqu'ils se faufilèrent tous dans leur lit. Les choses commençaient à se mettre en place. En quelque sorte.

Il s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.


	11. Chapitre 10

Une autre route à prendre

**Disclaimer :**** Cette fanfiction appartient à DragonGirl16, et je ne fais que la traduire avec sa permission. Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, et l'auteure DragonGirl16 ne se fait pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'univers de **_**Harry Potter**_** appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

Je tiens à remercier mes deux bêta-lectrices adorées, à savoir Coralie et Mana Miya, pour leur travail sur ce chapitre !

Merci également à toutes les personnes qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent (**Remus J. Potter-Lupin**, **Alyra Night**, **Matsuyama**, **Beebeul**, **RingoLily**, **nepheria4**, **Lassa-Liam**, **tetile62**, **Mini-Yuya**, **yuuhmm** et **Pussy** – c'est la première fois que cette traduction a autant de _reviews_, donc je suis très heureuse !), et qui bien sûr merci à vous tous, qui lisez cette histoire !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 10

« À votre avis, qu'est-ce que cette chose peut bien garder ? demanda Neville en remplissant son assiette d'œufs au plat et de toasts.

– Ça doit être quelque chose d'important, supposa Hermione en piquant avec sa fourchette un morceau de jambon. Oh ! Et si c'était ce truc de la banque ?

– Mais on ne sait même pas ce que c'est, rappela Harry, prêt à jouer l'avocat du diable. En plus, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas t'occuper de ça. Ça pourrait nous coûter des points si on se fait prendre.

– Il n'y a rien de mal à faire des _suppositions_, dit Hermione d'un air hautain. Ils ne peuvent pas nous retirer des points parce qu'on essaye de résoudre un problème de logique. »

Harry inclina la tête pour cacher son sourire.

« Peu importe ce que c'est, continua Neville, soit c'est quelque chose de très précieux, soit c'est très dangereux.

– Ou les deux », dit Harry.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit Ron en train de froncer les sourcils devant son bol de porridge. Dean et Seamus essayaient de lui remonter le moral avec des blagues, mais sans succès. Harry ravala un soupir en secouant la tête.

Le bruit de battements d'ailes annonça l'arrivée du courrier. Harry entendit plusieurs personnes s'exclamer à sa table. Il leva les yeux pour voir un long et fin paquet porté par six grandes chouettes se diriger vers lui. Il poussa son assiette de bacon sur le côté pour faire de la place au colis, que les chouettes déposèrent devant lui. Une autre chouette lâcha une lettre sur le paquet.

Harry ouvrit la lettre en premier. Il se rappelait de son contenu.

_N'OUVREZ PAS LE PAQUET PENDANT QUE VOUS SEREZ A TABLE._

_Il contient votre nouveau Nimbus 2000, mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que vous avez votre propre balai. Sinon, les autres en voudront un aussi. Olivier Dubois vous attend ce soir à sept heures sur le terrain de Quidditch pour votre première séance d'entraînement._

_Professeur McGonagall_

Harry passa la lettre à Hermione avant qu'elle ne puisse la lui arracher des mains. Elle échangea un sourire avec Neville. Ils prirent le colis et se précipitèrent hors de la pièce.

« Un Nimbus 2000, souffla Hermione en touchant le colis du doigt. Tu crois que c'est fourni avec une notice ? »

Ils faillirent entrer en collision avec Drago et Nott. Malefoy attrapa le balai avant qu'il ne tombe complètement des mains de Harry.

« C'est un balai ! s'exclama Drago. Je pensais que les première année n'avaient pas le droit d'en avoir un.

– La règle vient d'être modifiée, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Tu devrais participer aux essais pour ta propre équipe. Tu m'as dit que tu volais depuis un bon moment. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait suggéré ça, mais ses rares souvenirs de Drago en train d'_apprécier _quelque chose provenaient de son temps sur le terrain, à chasser le Vif d'Or.

Une expression mélangeant scepticisme et jalousie apparut brièvement sur le visage de Drago.

« Bien sûr. Comme si le professeur Rogue allait autoriser ça.

– Tu peux toujours essayer, fut tout ce que répliqua Harry.

– Tu as un _balai_ ! s'exclama Ron derrière eux. Quand est-ce que tu as commandé _ça_ ? »

Harry pivota sur ses talons pour voir Ron fixer le balai entre ses mains avec un regard empli de pur désir. _Ron, Ron, Ron._ Harry ravala un soupir. _Juste… arrête. Tu n'étais pas _comme ça_, avant._

« C'est quel modèle ? demanda Seamus en se précipitant vers Harry pour lui prendre le paquet des mains. On dirait un modèle plus mince que le vieux Astiqueur, siffla-t-il avec admiration. Bon sang, Potter, tu dois être pété de thunes !

– _Non_, je ne le suis pas, rétorqua Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'est un cadeau, ajouta-t-il plus calmement en reprenant son balai.

– Tu as un _Nimbus_ ? » couina Ron.

Il toussota et lança un regard noir aux Serpentard par-dessus l'épaule de Harry, avant de continuer : « Bon, au moins, ça serait bien pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Son balai est meilleur que le _tien_, railla-t-il en s'adressant à Malefoy.

– Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir, Weasley ? Tu ne pourrais même pas t'acheter la moitié du manche ! » répliqua Drago.

Harry grimaça et s'interposa entre les deux garçons.

« Ta remarque est injustifiée, dit-il à Drago.

– Bouge, Potter ! s'écria Ron. Je vais lui _montrer_…

– Les garçons ! » appela le professeur Flitwick.

Ron fit un pas en arrière, la main de Dean cramponnée sur son épaule.

« Vous n'êtes pas en train de vous disputer, j'espère ? demanda le professeur de petite stature en regardant tour à tour Drago et Harry.

– Non monsieur, répondit Harry.

– Potter s'est fait envoyer un balai, lança Ron.

– _Ron_, siffla Hermione.

– Oui, oui, bien sûr, dit le professeur Flitwick. Le professeur McGonagall m'a mis au courant. De quel modèle s'agit-il ?

– Un Nimbus 2000, monsieur, répondit Harry en lui montrant le colis.

– Un modèle sublime, dit le professeur en claquant des mains. J'ai aidé à la création des prototypes pour le vieux Astiqueur, quand j'étais plus jeune. Ah ! Comme le temps passe vite ! » Il eut un petit rire. « Venez, le petit-déjeuner est presque terminé, vous ne voudriez pas le laisser filer ! » (*)

Harry leva les yeux au ciel conjointement avec Hermione devant le jeu de mots du professeur. Drago et Nott partirent sans un mot, mais Harry sentit leurs regards évaluateurs dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue. Ron, Dean et Seamus partirent en tapant des pieds. Ron leur lança un regard noir lorsqu'il passa devant eux.

Harry cacha son balai dans sa valise et prit ses livres. Un nouveau vendredi signifiait un nouveau cours de deux heures de Potions.

_James avait un __É__clair-de-Feu 4_, se rappela Harry tandis qu'il pénétrait dans les cachots avec ses camarades. Il trébucha sur une irrégularité du sol, mais Neville le rattrapa avant qu'il ne puisse tomber.

« Tu vas bien ?

– Merci, Neville », dit Harry en clignant des yeux rapidement et en gardant la tête baissée. _James. Albus. Lily._ Il se glissa dans un siège éloigné du devant de la salle de cours, et Dean, assis du côté de l'allée, le protégeait de la tendance de Rogue à surgir de nulle part.

_Mes enfants. _Les mains de Harry agirent de manière automatique lorsqu'il rendit ses devoirs et écouta les instructions cassantes de Rogue.

_James était un Gryffondor à 100 %,_ pensa Harry. Effronté, têtu, loyal jusqu'à l'os, tous les traits de caractère que Ginny, Ron et tous les Weasley estimaient être les véritables attributs de la Maison aux couleurs rouge et or. Plus tard dans sa vie, Harry avait cessé de croire en cet idéal, quand des années dans les forces d'Auror avaient fini par lui faire voir le monde en différentes nuances de gris. Il n'empêche que Harry avait été très fier de son premier-né. Il aurait été fier de James s'il était né Cracmol. Ils étaient _ses_ enfants, qu'importe ce que pouvaient dire les autres.

Albus était entré à Serdaigle. Ils avaient eu une discussion sévère avec James, pour l'empêcher de trop taquiner son petit frère. Puis il y avait eu Lily, sa fille. Elle avait été l'investigatrice des nombreuses farces de ses frères. Cela ne l'avait donc pas surpris de la voir entrer à Serpentard. Ginny avait fait une crise de nerfs, mais Harry, lui, avait été si _fier_.

_Même s'ils n'étaient pas miens par le sang._ Harry cligna des yeux sur ses larmes presque naissantes. _Ils étaient _mes_ enfants._

« Potter ! »

Harry sursauta si fort qu'il faillit se couper plusieurs doigts. « Monsieur ? »

Rogue avait l'air très en colère. « Répondez à la question !

– Je, euh, fit Harry en se tournant vers Dean, qui n'osa pas rencontrer son regard. Je suis désolé, monsieur. Quelle était la question ?

– Vous rêvassez dans ma classe, Potter ? Deux points en moins pour Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas parce que les règles ont été contournées pour notre précieuse petite célébrité que cela vous donne le _droit_ d'être inattentif en cours !

– Oui, monsieur, dit Harry en gardant les yeux baissés sur la table.

– Maintenant, la question _était_ : quand faut-il ajouter la poudre de racine de lilas ? Ou bien avez-vous également rêvassé durant mes instructions, comme je le suspecte ?

– Il faut ajouter la…

– Parlez plus fort, mon garçon ! »

Harry n'avait pas eu l'intention de tressaillir. Il _détestait_ ça, quand l'Oncle Vernon l'appelait _mon garçon_. Vernon n'avait jamais aimé _dire_ le prénom de Harry.

« Il faut ajouter la poudre de racine de lilas quand la potion bout et que sa teinte s'obscurcit pour devenir bleu azur, se força à dire Harry.

– Eh bien, n'avez-vous pas fini de nous étonner ? Vous arrivez à faire deux choses à la fois. Le monde sorcier vous admire », dit-il d'un ton hargneux, avant de s'éloigner pour aller de l'autre côté de la salle, où se trouvaient les Serpentard.

Harry serra les dents et maîtrisa de justesse sa mauvaise humeur. _Par Merlin, cet homme est vraiment un sale _connard_._

Harry fut d'une humeur massacrante le reste de la journée. Le fait que Rogue n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards _noirs_ depuis la Grande Table n'aidait en rien. Il picora au dîner, sans appétit, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione commence à pousser des soupirs inquiets. Il se força à avaler quelques bouchées.

Harry rejoignit Hermione et Neville à la bibliothèque pour étudier. À son grand soulagement, personne ne vint les importuner. Harry dut partir plus tôt pour chercher son balai et aller sur le terrain de Quidditch – il réussit à ignorer les coups d'œil inquiets d'Hermione jusqu'à son départ.

Le manche en bois du balai, si familier, tenait parfaitement dans la paume de sa main. Il le porta jusqu'au terrain, tandis que le soleil se couchait. Un léger mal de tête commençait à germer derrière ses yeux. Il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Ollivander et ralentit.

_Ç__a s'est passé comme ça la première fois._ Harry inspira avec force. _J'ai rejoint Dubois et il m'a expliqué les bases du Quidditch. Si – si Ollivander a raison, alors je ne peux _pas_ faire les choses de la même façon. N'est-ce pas ?_

Mais comment changer ce qui allait se passer ? Harry secoua la tête et grimaça en sentant une pointe de douleur transpercer son crâne. Peut-être… peut-être qu'il pourrait…

Une fois sur le terrain, il monta sur son balai. Il s'éleva rapidement dans les airs, en savourant la façon dont le vent sifflait à ses oreilles. Il se pencha en avant, aplatit son corps sur le balai et plongea, avant de remonter en faisant une manœuvre d'évitement, pour voir comment se comportait le balai. Il n'avait pas un aussi bon rayon de virage que son Éclair-de-Feu, et il était plus difficile à manier quand il plongeait sur la gauche, mais…

« Hé, Potter, descends ! »

Olivier était arrivé. Harry lui sourit. Olivier avait signé pour entrer dans l'équipe de réserve du club de Flaquemare et était monté sur la liste jusqu'à être titularisé au sein de l'équipe principale. Harry avait essayé de garder contact avec son ancien capitaine – ne serait-ce que pour Ginny. Sa femme avait été une grande fan d'Olivier.

« Très sympa, dit Dubois une fois que Harry eut atterri. Je comprends ce que McGonagall voulait dire… Tu as vraiment un don. On va voir les règles ensemble ce soir, et ensuite tu participeras aux entraînements trois fois par semaine. » Il posa au sol la boîte en bois qu'il portait depuis son arrivée.

Harry grimaça en sentant son mal de tête s'accentuer. « J'ai beaucoup lu à ce sujet », dit-il soudain, pris par une idée.

Dubois le regarda en plissant des yeux. « Vraiment ? »

Harry inspira profondément et hocha la tête. _Ç__a va changer les choses, non ?_ Harry fit de son mieux pour parler d'un air excité – Hermione maîtrisait cet art –, énumérant tout ce qu'il se rappelait à propos du jeu dans un flot ininterrompu de paroles. L'expression de Dubois alla de sceptique à amusée, pour finir par être enchantée.

« La Coupe des Quatre Maisons portera nos noms cette année, dit Dubois en se frottant les mains. Prêt pour quelques exercices pratiques ? J'ai amené des balles de golf. Dans les airs, Potter, allez. On doit s'entraîner ! »

_Dubois sera toujours Dubois. _Harry réprima un reniflement d'amusement en enfourchant son balai. Le mal de crâne lancinant derrière ses yeux s'était évanoui.

* * *

(*) Ndt : Le jeu de mot d'origine est très difficile à comprendre et à retranscrire, désolée ! Il me semble que le professeur Flitwick fait le parallèle entre le petit-déjeuner et le Quidditch, peut-être à la fois pour flatter Harry en lui rappelant son exploit et pour provoquer un peu Ron, étant donné que ce dernier était à l'origine de tout ceci.


	12. Chapitre 11 - Interlude

Une autre route à prendre

**Disclaimer :**** Cette fanfiction appartient à DragonGirl16, et je ne fais que la traduire avec sa permission. Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, et l'auteure DragonGirl16 ne se fait pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'univers de **_**Harry Potter**_** appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à mes bêta-lectrices, Coralie et Mana Miya, qui font un boulot super à chaque fois ! :3

Merci également à toutes les personnes qui ont commenté le précédent chapitre, à savoir : **Pussy**, **Yzeute**, **Lassa-Liam**, **Ringo-Lily**, **Beebeul**, **tetile62**, **LuunaCrazy** et **Mini-Yuya** ! Vos commentaires me font toujours très plaisir et m'encouragent beaucoup ! :)

Sinon, **double annonce** avant de vous laisser lire tranquilles :

- Le chapitre 11 est vraiment _très_ court, c'est un interlude, désolée pour ceux qui s'attendaient à plus long ! (Le coup du chapitre de 23 pages ne se refera jamais pour cette fic d'ailleurs ! :p)

- Le rythme de publication des chapitres va être fortement ralenti car j'entre en phase de rédaction de mon mémoire de Master 2 (tout comme l'une de mes bêta-lectrices), je n'ai donc plus autant de temps qu'avant à consacrer à cette traduction. Toutefois, le chapitre 12 sera mis en ligne à la fin du mois d'avril/début mai, donc je ne vous laisserai pas sur cet interlude minuscule, pas d'inquiétude ! Par contre, je ne garantis rien pour la suite avant fin juin/début juillet…

Maintenant que j'ai évacué tous les sujets annexes, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Interlude avant Halloween

Les jours passaient très vite pour Harry. Son temps était consacré aux entraînements de Quidditch et aux études. _Merci Merlin pour l'existence d'Hermione_, pensa Harry avec un soupir de soulagement en finissant sa rédaction de Métamorphoses_. Je n'aurais jamais obtenu mon diplôme sans elle. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu de diplôme._ Il réprima un sourire. _Cette fois-ci, je l'aurai._

Avec tant de choses à faire, il avait peu de temps pour réfléchir seul avec lui-même. Cela finit par influencer ses nuits : ses souvenirs et son inquiétude envahissaient ses rêves, les rendant sombres et affreux.

Il était toujours en deuil pour ses enfants. Il réussissait à conserver en lui ses souvenirs d'eux durant la journée, mais de temps en temps il se rappelait certains moments de leurs vies, leurs plats préférés, leurs mauvais tours… beaucoup de choses. Et cela, aussi, avait débordé dans ses rêves. Il revoyait la première fois de James sur un balai – il avait obtenu le poste de gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison lors de sa deuxième année. L'école était devenue hystérique quand Olivier Dubois était venu assister au premier match de James. Ginny avait été si nerveuse – ce qui était bête, Harry le savait. Ils étaient amis avec la star du Quidditch depuis déjà plusieurs années à l'époque.

Albus n'avait jamais aimé voler. Il préférait les livres aux sports. Albus avait créé un lien très fort avec sa tante Hermione. Harry lui avait promis que lorsqu'il serait plus grand, ils l'emmèneraient avec eux fureter dans les boutiques et librairies d'occasion. Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de tenir cette promesse.

Lily n'éprouvait aucun intérêt pour le sport, ou du moins elle n'avait pas envie d'y participer. Ginny avait été anéantie – elle aurait aimé avoir une fille qui aurait eu, comme elle, une carrière professionnelle dans le monde du Quidditch. Ginny était devenue reporter senior de Quidditch pour _La Gazette du sorcier_ après la naissance d'Albus. Harry avait été contre l'idée qu'elle accepte ce poste, surtout parce qu'il _détestait_ ce journal. Ginny avait été furieuse contre lui. Il avait fallu que Blaise Zabini, plus que quiconque, parle à Harry pour le convaincre d'accepter le nouveau travail de Ginny. Blaise était devenu l'éditeur senior du journal après être sorti de Poudlard – et Harry devait bien admettre que le contenu du canard était moins virulent et hystérique que durant leur jeunesse.

Harry réfléchit également à combien les choses avaient changé, comparé à sa vie d'avant. Ron n'était pas devenu son ami, préférant passer du temps avec Seamus et Dean au lieu de saisir les faibles occasions de se lier d'amitié qu'offrait Harry.

Hermione et Neville étaient en train de devenir les amis dont Harry n'avait jamais su qu'il avait besoin. L'approche pragmatique d'Hermione et ses emplois du temps minutieux influençaient beaucoup Harry et Neville dans leurs études. Ils gagnaient souvent des points en classe pour leur Maison – sauf en cours de Potions. Rogue continuait à lui jeter des regards meurtriers tous les vendredis. Harry commençait à abandonner l'idée de pouvoir communiquer un jour avec un homme si irritant – ce qui était sacrément dommage, il en avait bien conscience. Recevoir l'aide de Rogue plus tôt dans sa vie aurait rendu certains moments de son futur plus faciles.

Une autre chose qui avait changé était Malefoy. Drago avait lâché ses deux monstrueux acolytes assez tôt dans l'année scolaire. Harry l'observa interagir régulièrement avec Nott – on aurait dit qu'un fossé s'était creusé entre les élèves de première année à Serpentard, avec d'un côté Drago et Nott, et de l'autre Goyle et Crabbe. Harry ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non – surtout que Drago avait l'air de se faire embêter par les autres parce qu'il fréquentait Harry, ainsi qu'Hermione et Neville.

L'entraînement de Quidditch était aussi épuisant que dans ses souvenirs. L'insistance de Dubois pour garder le secret le plus longtemps possible sur son poste d'Attrapeur avait très peu duré auparavant : juste le temps que Ron ouvre la bouche pour crier la nouvelle à leur table dans la Grande Salle. Fred et George en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs à leur petit frère pour sa gaffe, mais le mal avait déjà été fait.

C'était un autre aspect de la nouvelle vie de Harry qui était différent. Fred et George étaient devenus ses amis, de vrais potes sur lesquels il pouvait compter, sur le terrain et en dehors. Fred et George aimaient le taquiner, ainsi qu'Hermione et Neville, lorsqu'ils trouvaient les trois première année en train d'étudier – mais il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention derrière leurs moqueries.

La facilité avec laquelle les jumeaux l'avaient accepté avait mis Ron encore plus en colère. Toute cette situation avec son ancien meilleur ami était comme un poids dans l'estomac de Harry. Il ne savait pas comment franchir ce fossé qui se dressait entre eux. Il n'était même pas sûr que Ron _veuille_ être ami avec lui, maintenant.

Mais Harry continuait quand même, petit à petit, à interagir avec Ron et le reste des première année. Parvati avait rejoint leur groupe d'étude une ou deux fois, au grand plaisir de Harry. Parvati était devenue une sorcière de loi, tout comme sa sœur. Elles avaient ouvert leur propre cabinet. Harry l'avait embauchée pour s'occuper des modalités de son divorce. Parvati s'était frayé un chemin dans la paperasse administrative cauchemardesque et avait remporté son côté de l'affaire, malgré les années de précédents judiciaires accumulés contre eux. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas eu le temps de célébrer leur victoire. Parvati était morte durant les premières attaques d'Hammerstein, emportant avec elle une escouade entière de sorciers ennemis. Elle les avait tous vaincus, avant de mourir plus tard de ses blessures à Sainte-Mangouste. On lui avait donné le titre d'héroïne, mais l'attaque éclair menée par Hammerstein contre la Grande-Bretagne était arrivée bien trop vite pour que qui que ce soit se rappelle sa bravoure très longtemps.

Ça aussi, c'était quelque chose que Harry comptait changer. Parfois, l'envergure de ce qu'il voulait faire lui donnait le vertige. Mais il n'avait qu'à regarder autour de lui les visages familiers, morts dans leurs tentatives de sauver le monde tels qu'ils le chérissaient, pour sentir sa résolution se renforcer.

La partie la plus dure, semblait-il, était de savoir _comment_ accomplir toutes les tâches qu'il se donnait.

_Je vais trouver un moyen_, promit-il à tous les fantômes de sa mémoire après un énième cauchemar. _Je vous le promets. Je vais trouver un moyen._


	13. Chapitre 12

Une autre route à prendre

**Disclaimer :**** Cette fanfiction appartient à DragonGirl16, et je ne fais que la traduire avec sa permission. Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, et l'auteure DragonGirl16 ne se fait pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'univers de **_**Harry Potter**_** appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

Bonjour et tout d'abord, désolée pour la longue attente ! Pour une fois que je vous donne une date précise de mise en ligne d'un chapitre, je n'ai pas été capable de la respecter… J'ai été accaparée par mon mémoire ces derniers temps ! Mais en tout cas sachez que je n'ai pas abandonné cette traduction ! :)

Je tiens à remercier comme à chaque fois mes brillantes et adorables bêta-lectrices, Coralie et Mana Miya, pour leur travail sur ce chapitre malgré leurs obligations professionnelles.

Un grand merci également à toutes les personnes qui ont _reviewé_ le chapitre précédent, à savoir **Yseute**, **RingoLily**, **Beebeul**, **Matsuyama**, **Lassa-Liam **et **tetile62** !

Cette fanfiction a dépassé les 100 000 _hits_, j'espère qu'elle atteindra la barre des 100 commentaires avec ce chapitre ! ;)

Pour info, le chapitre 12 est l'un des chapitres préférés de votre humble servante ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! :3

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 12

Le matin d'Halloween était froid et clair. Harry était réveillé depuis une heure, enroulé dans une couverture, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

_C'est aujourd'hui que le troll va attaquer. _Il expira longuement. _Comment, par Merlin, suis-je censé arrêter ça ? Est-ce que je devrais au moins essayer ? _Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. _L'attaque du troll est la raison pour laquelle on est devenus amis avec Hermione. Mais elle ne va pas être enfermée dans les toilettes à pleurer cette fois, donc on n'aura aucune raison de partir à ses trousses. Peut-être que je ferais mieux de laisser les professeurs s'en occuper ?_ Cette décision lui fit l'effet d'une pierre jetée au fond de son estomac. Il ne pouvait pas – _Je ne peux pas laisser cette créature traîner sa lourde carcasse dans les couloirs de l'école._ Il soupira. Il ressentait toujours le besoin d'être un Auror responsable, de temps à autre. C'est ce pour quoi il s'était entraîné toute sa vie durant.

L'odeur des citrouilles cuites se répandait dans les couloirs tandis que Harry et ses amis se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Pour une fois, Harry avait faim, et il finit entièrement son petit-déjeuner, à la grande surprise d'Hermione.

En cours de Sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick leur annonça qu'ils étaient prêts à étudier le sort de Lévitation. Les élèves l'acclamèrent. Ils furent répartis en équipes de deux par le professeur – Harry se retrouva avec Neville, mais par un mauvais tour du destin, Hermione eut Ron comme partenaire.

« N'oubliez surtout pas ce mouvement du poignet que nous avons appris, dit le professeur Flitwick avec un grand sourire, perché sur sa pile de livres. Le poignet bien souple, levez, tournez, rappelez-vous, levez, tournez ! Et prononcez la formule magique _distinctement_ ! »

Harry laissa Neville essayer en premier. Harry maîtrisait la plupart des sorts abordés au premier semestre, car il s'entraînait la nuit derrière les rideaux tirés de son lit à baldaquin. L'entraînement rendait sa magie plus facile à contrôler : il s'appropriait la sensation et la circulation de sa magie à travers les sortilèges, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à les lancer sans difficulté.

Il se retenait en cours, essayant d'être toujours derrière Hermione dans le classement. Ça le laissait également derrière un petit groupe de Serdaigle compétitifs, mais il s'en fichait. À sa grande surprise, Drago faisait partie des meilleurs élèves, tout comme Nott. Neville avait toujours des difficultés et se trouvait dans la moyenne, mais c'était déjà une amélioration par rapport à ses précédents résultats.

Neville avait du mal à effectuer le mouvement de poignet. Harry l'aida à corriger le pivotement, et leur plume s'éleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table.

« Continuez, M. Londubat, vous y êtes presque ! » encouragea Flitwick.

À la table voisine, Ron n'avait pas beaucoup plus de chance.

« _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! s'écriait-il en agitant ses longs bras comme un moulin à vent.

– Tu prononces mal, lança Hermione. C'est Win-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, en accentuant bien le « gar ».

– Tu n'as qu'à le faire si tu es si intelligente ! » répliqua Ron.

Harry se tourna pour regarder Hermione remonter ses manches, donner un coup de baguette magique et dire clairement : « _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! »

Sa plume s'éleva alors dans les airs, et s'immobilisa à plus d'un mètre au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Bravo, très bien ! s'écria le professeur Flitwick en applaudissant. Regardez tous, Mlle Granger a réussi ! »

Le visage de Ron devint tout rouge lorsque les autres élèves se mirent à admirer l'exploit d'Hermione. Neville avait lui aussi réussi à faire léviter pendant quelques instants sa plume. Harry donna un coup de baguette magique en direction de la sienne, son attention plus portée sur le comportement frustré de Ron que sur son propre sort.

« _Magnifique_, M. Potter, dit Flitwick. Vous tenez de votre mère. »

Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et il laissa retomber sa plume. On ne lui avait jamais dit ça, avant. Il se mordit la lèvre. C'était – ça lui faisait du _bien_, d'entendre quelqu'un dire qu'il tenait de sa mère pour une fois, au lieu de son père. Il éprouva un sentiment de soulagement.

Harry entendit Ron se plaindre auprès de Dean lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle de Sortilèges.

« Ce sont de vrais cauchemars, ces deux-là ! Surtout cette vieille peau ! Tu m'étonnes que les filles de son dortoir ne peuvent pas la supporter ! »

Harry se retint de laisser échapper un chapelet d'injures. Il entendit Hermione inspirer profondément à côté de lui. Il tourna sur lui-même pour affronter Ron.

Harry en avait entendu assez. « Bon écoute maintenant, tu…

– Harry, l'interrompit Hermione en le prenant par le bras. S'il te plaît, arrête. Laisse tomber.

– Alors, on défend son petit rat de bibliothèque, Potter ? C'est pas étonnant si tu t'en sors si bien en cours**. **Tu triches tout le temps sur elle !

– C'est faux ! s'écria Hermione, les yeux brillants.

– Tu n'es qu'un sale peureux », cracha Harry. Sa rage devait être clairement affichée sur son visage car Ron fit un pas en arrière. « Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, un pourri de petit con ! »

Sa prise sur sa baguette était si forte qu'il en sentait les bords enfoncés dans la paume de sa main.

« Allons-y, mec, dit Neville en se plaçant devant Harry. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Allez, viens.

– Harry, supplia Hermione en le tirant par la manche. S'il te plaît. »

_Comment les choses ont pu en arriver là ? _se demanda Harry en laissant ses amis le traîner dans le couloir. _Si je perds Ron, alors je perds Ginny – et en perdant Ginny, je perds mes enfants._ Il dût fermer les yeux pendant un long moment. _Comment les choses ont pu en arriver là ?_

* * *

Ron ne se rendit pas au cours de Botanique, mais Harry ne s'en inquiéta pas. Ron n'était pas du genre à aller pleurer aux toilettes. Hermione et Neville n'arrêtaient pas de lui lancer des regards inquiets, mais Harry garda la tête baissée tout en essayant d'évacuer sa mauvaise humeur.

_Je dois arranger ça_, se dit-il en se frottant le front, tandis qu'ils descendaient dîner. _Qu'importe le moyen, je dois régler ce problème._

La Grande Salle était décorée à l'occasion des vacances. Des milliers de chauves-souris voletaient des murs au plafond et fondaient sur les tables en de gros nuages noirs qui faisaient vaciller les flammes des chandelles à l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées. La nourriture apparut par magie, comme lors du banquet de début d'année.

Harry était en train de décortiquer sa pomme de terre en robe de chambre lorsque le professeur Quirrell entra dans la salle en courant, le turban de travers, le visage déformé par la terreur. Harry sentit ses mains se serrer en poings lorsque Quirrell atteignit le siège du professeur Dumbledore, s'effondra à moitié sur la table et balbutia, hors d'haleine :

« Un troll… dans les cachots… je voulais vous prévenir… »

Puis il s'écroula sur le sol, évanoui.

Les élèves se mirent à paniquer. Les cris et le tumulte firent à Harry l'effet d'une piqûre d'adrénaline droite au cœur. _C'est une attaque_, essayait de lui crier un vague souvenir, mais on aurait dit que la brume qui entourait ses souvenirs servait à quelque chose pour une fois.

Des gerbes d'étincelles violettes explosèrent à l'extrémité de la baguette du professeur Dumbledore. Le silence tomba dans la Grande Salle. « Préfets, tonna-t-il d'une voix profonde, ramenez immédiatement vos maisons dans leurs dortoirs. »

Percy se leva et conduisit directement le reste de sa maison hors de la pièce. Au moment où ils franchissaient les doubles portes, Hermione agrippa un pan de la robe de Harry, l'air pas effrayée du tout. « Comment un troll a-t-il pu entrer ici ? J'ai lu qu'ils n'étaient pas très intelligents. Tu crois que quelqu'un l'a fait entrer ?

– Ouais », répondit Harry. Il regarda la Grande Table. Rogue était en train de donner des ordres aux membres de sa maison – _le dortoir des Serpentard se trouve dans les cachots_, réalisa Harry en clignant des yeux. Drago et Nott étaient mêlés à la foule de première année. _Merlin, le dortoir des Pouffsouffle se trouve en bas, lui aussi_.

Puis Neville s'exclama « Où est Ron ? »

Harry se figea. Neville se cogna contre son dos. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

– Ron a disparu depuis ce midi, dit Neville en haussant les épaules. Dean et Seamus ne l'ont pas vu de l'après-midi.

– Alors il n'est pas au courant pour le troll, réalisa Hermione, les yeux ronds.

– _Merde_, jura Harry, faisant bafouiller d'indignation Hermione. Venez. Ne laissez pas Percy vous voir. » Il se baissa pour se faire discret et rejoignit le flot d'élèves de Pouffsouffle. Il entendit Hermione souffler bruyamment, mais ne se retourna pas. Harry traversa la foule avec aisance, content pour une fois d'être petit. _Ça me fera chier quand je serai plus vieux, _pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel_. _Il se faufila dans un couloir désert, et se tourna pour voir qu'Hermione et Neville le suivaient.

« Mais où peut-il être ? lui siffla Hermione. Le château est _énorme_, on ne le trouvera jamais !

– Il est dans la petite cour, dit Harry en secouant la tête. Fred et George me l'ont montré une fois après l'entraînement, et Ron était là.

– Ah bon ?

– Ouais », _juste pas dans ce __temps-ci_, ajouta-t-il dans sa tête. Il avait _vu_ Ron là-bas plusieurs fois cette année-là, en revenant de l'entraînement, mais les jumeaux ne lui avaient pas fait découvrir l'endroit. Ils l'avaient fait dans sa vie d'avant.

La cour se trouvait près des toilettes des filles où s'était réfugiée Hermione la première fois. _Le destin aime jouer des tours_, pensa Harry en grimaçant. _C'est bizarre comme je reviens toujours à certains endroits, malgré les changements que j'effectue_.

Harry marchait devant. Ils venaient de prendre un tournant lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas rapides derrière eux.

« C'est Percy ! » couina Neville. Harry les fit se cacher derrière une large statue de griffon. Il s'accroupit et s'assura que les deux autres étaient à l'abri derrière lui. Hermione s'appuyait contre son dos pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« C'est Rogue, souffla-t-elle tandis que le maître des Potions traversait le couloir avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

- Il fait une ronde, sûrement, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Mais pourquoi _par ici_ ?

- Qui sait où est allé se fourrer ce troll ? »

Harry l'entendit déglutir.

« Venez, il faut faire vite » dit Harry en sortant de leur cachette. Ils suivirent l'écho affaibli des pas de Rogue.

« Il se dirige vers le _troisième étage_, siffla Hermione.

- Vous ne sentez pas quelque chose ? » dit Neville nerveusement.

La puanteur fit grimacer Harry. Les _trolls_. Merlin, ce qu'il détestait ces créatures ! Un couinement échappa à Hermione. Elle pointa du doigt le bout du passage, où, à gauche, quelque chose d'énorme s'éloignait d'eux.

« Il se dirige vers la cour » grogna Harry en courant derrière.

Le troll était aussi hideux que dans ses souvenirs. Haut de près de quatre mètres, sa peau était d'une couleur fade et grise, semblable au granit. Son corps ressemblait à un rocher bossu, avec sa petite tête chauve perchée en haut comme une noix de coco.

Ils entendirent Ron hurler «_ Oh putain_ ! »

Harry tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et vit Ron, pressé contre le bord de la cour. C'était l'un des espaces à balcon, avec un petit jardin plein de bancs et de lumière au printemps. C'était aussi à quatre étages au-dessus du sol, et Ron n'aurait aucune issue si ce n'est sauter.

« Hé ! » cria Harry à la créature. Il l'esquiva sur le côté, tout en lui jetant quelques sorts cuisants. « Par ici, gros bêta, allez !

– Dégage ! eut l'audace de crier Ron. Je peux m'en occuper tout – » et il hurla lorsque le troll émit un rugissement.

– Pars, cours, _cours_ ! hurla Harry à Ron. Hermione, essaye de le désorienter s'il se tourne vers toi. Et _fuis_ si tu peux !

– Mais...

– Juste – _pars_ ! »

Harry se baissa pour éviter un coup de massue. Il se retrouva couvert d'une pluie de pierre brisée. Il sentit un bout aiguisé lui ouvrir la joue. Le bord de la massue toucha Harry sur le côté lorsque celui-ci roula sur lui-même pour s'éloigner. Il essayait de forcer la créature à être dos aux arcs ouverts du bord du balcon.

Il entendit Ron et Hermione se crier dessus, mais tout était devenu flou, vague. Harry se concentra sur l'instant, sur le nombre limité de sorts que sa magie pouvait produire, et sur l'ennemi en face de lui. Son répertoire de sorts meurtriers était hors de question tant qu'il ne les maîtrisait pas à nouveau – il maudissait parfois la magie de son corps de onze ans et son imprévisibilité.

_Je vais devoir travailler là-dessus_. Il s'avança lorsque le troll fut enfin – _enfin_ – en place. _Si j'essaye quelque chose maintenant, il est possible que ça ne se retourne pas contre moi_.

Le troll poussa un hurlement de rage. Ils pouvaient être rapides pendant de courtes périodes, se rappela Harry. Il eut une seconde pour lever sa baguette. Le maléfice explosif sorti de sa bouche par accident. Il ne l'avait pas pratiqué, il ne l'avait pas _pratiqué_, il allait blesser ses amis, il – il allait...

Le troll fut projeté contre un pilier, en cognant sa tête avec un craquement sourd et humide. Il s'effondra tête la première sur la chaussée en pierre.

Harry tomba à genoux. Sa tête bourdonnait à cause de l'adrénaline et de la douleur. _Ça a marché. Oh, merci Merlin, ça a marché. Je ne les ai pas blessés, je ne les ai pas blessés, je..._

Harry se tourna quand il entendit un bruit de claquement et de lourds pas. Ron, Hermione et Neville étaient toujours derrière lui. Harry n'avais jamais vu un Ron aussi furieux, et Hermione avait l'air au bord des larmes.

Quelques instants plus tard, les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Quirrell entrèrent en trombe dans la cour. Quirrell jeta un regard au troll avant de s'évanouir. Une nouvelle fois.

Rogue dépassa Harry pour vérifier l'état du troll. Le professeur McGonagall fixait du regard les Gryffondor. Harry était sûr que si elle avait une queue, celle-ci serait en train de fouetter l'air.

« Par Merlin, mais à quoi pensiez-vous ? Vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été tués ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas dans votre dortoir ?

–J'allais _bien_ ! » cria Ron. Harry eut un petit rire et grimaça en commençant à ressentir la douleur irradier son corps. Il tressaillit en remarquant le regard perçant et cinglant de Rogue et essaya de rétablir ses défenses mentales.

« Tu n'étais pas bien _du tout_ ! répliqua Hermione sur le même ton. Tu étais tout seul ici et tu ne pouvais pas savoir à propos du troll, alors on est venus te chercher.

– Ouais, _bien sûr_. Et j'allais bien ! Je m'en sortais très bien, je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide !

– Tu allais te faire écraser !

– C'est faux !

– C'est vrai !

– C'est faux !

– C'est _vrai_.

– Ça suffit ! aboya McGonagall. Ronald Weasley, vous êtes un garçon incroyablement stupide ! Comment avez-vous pu seulement imaginer que vous pouviez battre un troll des montagnes à vous tout seul ?

– C'est _lui_ qui l'a fait ! protesta Ron avec un grand geste de la main. Pourquoi c'est _moi_ qui ai des ennuis ?

– Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, M. Weasley. Vous me décevez énormément. Si vous n'êtes pas blessé, rentrez directement dans la Tour. Les étudiants finissent le festin dans leurs Maisons.

– Mais...

– Tout de suite, M. Weasley. »

Ron lança un regard meurtrier à Harry et partit en tapant du pied. Harry s'avachit sur lui-même. Cela avait solidifié leur amitié avec Hermione avant. Harry poussa un soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mal fait, maintenant ?

« Vous recherchez la gloire, Potter ? demanda Rogue quand il se leva. Cela vous ressemble bien.

– J'essayais de le sauver. » dit Harry d'une voix monotone. Il n'allait pas céder aux provocations de Rogue. « Tout ce qu'on voulait faire, c'était le trouver et rentrer au dortoir.

– Et en parler à un professeur ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit ? »

Le bord des robes de Rogue entra dans le champ de vision de Harry.

« Le dire à qui ? » répondit Harry en se tournant pour regarder l'homme. _Quel professeur, quel adulte m'a _jamais_ aidé ? Ils n'écoutaient _jamais_, et ils me laissaient toujours, toujours tomber._ Harry cligna des yeux et détourna le regard. _Sauf vous_, concéda-t-il. Ouais, il devait bien l'admettre, aussi tordu que cela pouvait être, Rogue avait, lui, essayé de le protéger.

« Il l'a tué, Minerva, dit Rogue avec vivacité. Un maléfice explosif, à n'en pas douter.

– Un maléfice explosif ?

– Je n'ai pas vraiment lancé de sort », interrompit Harry en sentant la panique l'envahir. Il vit les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquiller. « Je pense que j'ai été chanceux. Vraiment chanceux et vraiment stupide. J'aurais dû contacter un professeur. Vous avez raison, professeur Rogue. Je suis désolé. »

L'expression de McGonagall mêlait l'étonnement et l'inquiétude.

« De la magie accidentelle, peut-être » suggéra-t-elle.

Mais le visage de Rogue s'était refermé. Il fronçait les sourcils.

« C'est un maléfice explosif, je peux vous l'assurer. »

McGonagall lança un regard cinglant à son collègue avant de se tourner vers eux.

« Oui, M. Potter, je dois dire que vous avez été chanceux. Mais c'est honorable de votre part d'être allé prévenir un camarade du danger, même si vous auriez dû alerter d'abord un professeur. »

McGonagall fit une pause. « Cinq points à Gryffondor. Le professeur Dumbledore sera mis au courant de tout ceci. Vous deux, vous pouvez y aller, dit-elle à Hermione et Neville. Severus, si vous voulez bien emmener M. Potter à l'infirmerie ? Je dois parler à Albus. »

Harry prit une grande respiration paniquée. « Je vais bien professeur, vraiment...

– Balivernes. J'emmène Quirrell avec moi. »

Le professeur lança un sort sur l'homme inconscient. « En route ! » dit-elle aux deux Gryffondor à côté d'elle. Hermione lança un dernier regard inquiet à Harry avant de saisir Neville par le bras et de suivre McGonagall dans le couloir.

Harry essaya de contrôler son tressaillement quand Rogue s'approcha de lui. « Je vais bien », répéta-t-il en se levant précipitamment. Le monde tournait autour de lui. _Choc magique_, devina-t-il. Il avait ressenti ça plusieurs fois durant les combats contre l'armée d'Hammerstein.

« Vous êtes un garçon stupide, inconscient et irritant » grogna Rogue en empoignant Harry par le col de sa robe, commençant à le traîner derrière lui.

Harry gesticula et essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de l'homme. Il détestait ça, quand Vernon le saisissait comme ça et le traînait presque, tout comme il avait été traîné puis plaqué au sol par les agents d'Hammerstein, faible et sans défense contre leurs maléfices et –

« Lâchez-moi ! cria Harry en se tortillant. _S'il vous plaît_. »

La prise de Rogue disparut – Harry trébucha et s'appuya d'une main contre le mur pour retrouver l'équilibre.

« Est-ce que l'enfant-héros est trop fier ? Est-ce qu'il veut tenir debout et prétendre que le grand chevalier est intouchable ? » railla Rogue.

Harry émit un grognement amusé. « Je ne suis pas un héros, cracha-t-il. Et les chevaliers en armure blanche ne sont que des contes de fées. Ils n'existent pas et n'existeront jamais. » Harry laissa échapper un rire sans gaieté. « Je ne suis qu'un gosse. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'héroïque là-dedans ? »

Il secoua la tête et regretta immédiatement son geste. Il s'était probablement tapé la tête contre le sol quand il avait roulé sur lui-même pour échapper au troll. Le monde se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite. Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour tenter de se débarrasser de cette sensation.

« Potter ? Votre sang éclabousse le sol.

- On s'y habitue, s'entendit-il dire, comme s'il parlait du bout d'un long couloir. Le plus difficile, c'est de nettoyer le sang séché sur le ciment. Tante Pétunia déteste le sang sur le ciment. »

Puis sa vision tournoya et s'assombrit, comme s'il tombait dans un puits, et le monde devint noir.


	14. Chapitre 13

Une autre route à prendre

**Disclaimer :**** Cette fanfiction appartient à DragonGirl16, et je ne fais que la traduire avec sa permission. Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, et l'auteure DragonGirl16 ne se fait pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction. L'univers de **_**Harry Potter**_** appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

Un grand merci à Coralie et à Mana Miya pour leur relecture de ce chapitre – _girls, I luv you_ ! :3

Et un giga, énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent : **Yzeute**, **Lassa-Liam**, **tetile62**, **Egwene Al' Vere**, **Matsuyama**, **nepheria4**, **Ulys**, **Beebeul** et les nouveaux arrivants, **annadriya** et **Nayla-HP** ! Grâce à vous cette petite traduction a récolté plus de 100 reviews ! :'3

Je vais faire un tour à la Japan Expo demain, qui sait, peut-être que j'y croiserai l'un(e) d'entre vous ? ;)

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 13

Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Il savait où il se trouvait avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Madame Pomfresh utilisait un détergent spécial pour nettoyer la salle, à l'odeur fraîche et éthérée, et non forte et amère comme celle du produit employé par le personnel de Ste Mangouste.

Harry ouvrit un œil avec difficulté, et remarqua que le jour venait à peine de se lever. Il avait dû perdre conscience dans le couloir à un moment donné. Il sentit son visage s'empourprer. Il s'était sûrement évanoui devant _Rogue_. Il n'allait jamais cesser d'en entendre parler, maintenant.

Avec un soupir, Harry se redressa sur le lit, et se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller. La peau de sa joue avait l'air un peu rigide – _c'est vrai_, il s'était fait une écorchure. Et une commotion cérébrale. Est-ce qu'il avait insulté Rogue ? Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler. Après le maléfice explosif, tout était devenu flou, comme s'il avait essayé d'écouter une conservation avec la tête sous l'eau.

« Ah, M. Potter, vous êtes réveillé ! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh en traversant le couloir, les bras chargés de linge. Nous allons faire un rapide examen pour voir si vous allez bien et ensuite vous pourrez partir ! »

L'entrain de la femme ne cesserait jamais d'étonner Harry.

« Merci », répondit-il.

Dix minutes plus tard, il traversait les portes de l'infirmerie avec un avertissement sévère : « Et ne refaites plus jamais ça ! »

_Si seulement_, soupira Harry en commençant le long chemin qui le ramenait jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. _Merci Merlin, Rogue n'était pas présent._ Harry grimaça. _C'est bien tout ce dont j'ai besoin, en ce moment._

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entamèrent le mois de novembre, le temps vira au froid. Les montagnes autour de l'école devinrent d'un gris glacé et un gel dur recouvrait le sol tous les matins.

La saison de Quidditch venait de commencer. Samedi, Harry allait participer à son premier match après des semaines d'entraînement : Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Si Gryffondor gagnait, ils allaient atteindre la seconde place dans le classement pour le championnat entre les Maisons.

Harry avait hâte de jouer. Il garda la tête baissée durant l'intégralité du cours de Rogue, essayant de calmer son excitation. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était que Rogue retire des points à chaque fois qu'il s'agitait sur sa chaise.

Mais Rogue avait l'air renfermé ce vendredi-là, préférant rester du côté de la salle où se trouvaient les Serpentard, laissant de ce fait les Gryffondor tranquilles. Cela convenait très bien à Harry – moins il avait à interagir avec l'homme, mieux il se portait.

Même Hermione commençait à partager cet esprit d'excitation. Elle avait relu _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_, avec l'intention cette fois de bourrer le crâne de Harry avec les détails de l'histoire du sport. Il la laissa faire – il savait que c'était sa façon de se sentir utile et intégrée à la Maison, à sa manière à elle.

La date du jeu approchant, ils eurent de moins en moins l'occasion de voir Drago et Nott. Harry avait l'impression que les deux garçons l'évitaient, mais il repoussa cette idée. Il y avait plein de courants sous-jacents au sein de Serpentard – Harry avait eu un mentor plus âgé qui avait fait partie de la Maison. L'homme aimait parler de l'époque où il était à l'école, dans les années qui précédaient la montée au pouvoir de Grindelwald. D'après ce que Harry avait compris, Serpentard avait toujours été le lieu de politiques de pouvoir, même en première année.

Après le cours de Botanique, Harry, Hermione et Neville trouvèrent un renfoncement dans un coin reculé du château où s'asseoir, car la bibliothèque n'avait plus un siège de libre. Hermione avait créé une flamme bleu vif qu'ils avaient réussi à enfermer dans un bocal de confiture, et qui répandait une douce chaleur. Harry se tenait dos au mur, afin d'observer le couloir – _les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure_, supposa-t-il. Il avait _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ ouvert sur ses genoux, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

_On est déjà en novembre._ Harry caressa la page du pouce tandis qu'Hermione aidait Neville à faire ses devoirs de Sortilèges. _On sera bientôt en décembre, et en vacances. James avait l'habitude de –_ le cœur de Harry se serra et il inspira un bon coup. _James aime_ – aimait, corrigea-t-il en fermant les yeux. _Ils aimaient tous Noël, mais James plus que tous les autres._

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent immédiatement pour voir Rogue debout, devant eux. _Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver !_ Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il ne _pouvait pas_ devenir négligent, il…

« Eh bien, expliquez-vous !

– C'est, euh », bafouilla Hermione.

Rogue tenait le bocal droit devant lui, la faible lumière des fenêtres se reflétant sur le verre.

« Je, on avait froid, continua-t-elle, et le manuel de Sortilèges disait que…

– Oui, oui, mademoiselle Granger, je connais parfaitement les sorts de première année, coupa l'homme en penchant le bocal sur le côté. Les élèves ne doivent pas rôder dans les couloirs comme des voyous, Potter. Rentrez dans votre dortoir.

– Mais…

– Tout de suite. »

Devant le regard mauvais de Rogue, Neville se releva avec précipitation. Harry fit de même mais plus lentement, avec une forte envie de froncer les sourcils.

« Euh, professeur, mon sort…

– Je le confisque, mademoiselle Granger. Les élèves ne sont pas censés faire des expériences sans une surveillance appropriée. »

_Hypocrite_, avait envie de lancer Harry, mais il garda le silence.

« Est-ce que c'était votre idée, mademoiselle Granger ? demanda Rogue en examinant le bocal.

– Euh, oui, je veux dire, je connaissais le sort, mais c'est Harry qui a trouvé comment faire entrer la flamme dans le bocal sans que le verre ne fonde et…

– Ça suffit. Les Gryffondor. On dirait que vous ne réfléchissez jamais aux conséquences de vos actes. Vous auriez pu faire exploser le verre et tous vous blesser. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor.

– Mais monsieur !

– Partez. »

Harry savait qu'Hermione lançait des regards meurtriers à l'homme, mais il se figea quand l'attention de la jeune fille se porta sur la jambe de Rogue. Le Maître des Potions les fusilla du regard, ce qui fit courir Neville à toutes jambes. Harry se pressa derrière lui, en traînant Hermione par le bras.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu ? siffla-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix.

– Vu quoi ?

– Il y avait une déchirure dans les robes de Rogue ! J'ai vu des bandages à travers !

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardais ses jambes, Hermione ?

– Il ne faisait pas _une ronde_, Harry !

– Quoi ?

– Tu te rappelles le _chien_ ? »

Harry cacha un sourire.

« Tu penses qu'il s'est fait mordre par le chien ?

– Oui !

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

– Je me demande ce qu'il y a sous cette bête, murmura Hermione tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Tour. Ça _doit_ être quelque chose d'important. »

_Le truc avec Hermione_, se dit Harry en attendant derrière eux pour entrer dans la salle commune, _c'est qu'une fois qu'on lui met un puzzle de logique sous les yeux, elle fera tout pour le résoudre_.

* * *

Le jour du match était clair et froid. Harry grignota un toast tandis qu'Hermione lançait des regards inquiets dans sa direction. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment d'appétit avant les matches – ou avant quoi que soit d'autre de stressant, pour tout dire. Le pain grillé aida Harry à calmer le sac de nœuds qui lui servait d'estomac. _Je peux le faire. Je peux le faire. Je peux le faire._ Il continua à répéter ce leitmotiv dans un coin de son esprit. Maintenant, il devrait trouver comment gagner le match _différemment_.

Le discours de Dubois fut exactement le même. Harry l'endura, coincé entre Fred et George, qui essayaient de détendre un peu l'atmosphère dans le vestiaire. En sortant sur le terrain, les souvenirs assaillirent Harry : le rugissement de la foule, le sentiment de fierté lorsqu'il attrapait le Vif d'or et la vision, plus tard, de son propre fils dans les airs, en train de défendre les buts face à l'équipe adverse.

Harry repoussa ses souvenirs et enfourcha son balai. Au sifflement de Bibine, le jeu débuta. Harry entendit la voix de Lee Jordan en bruit de fond, mais ses mots étaient inaudibles – son attention était exclusivement portée sur le Vif d'or à attraper, pour finir le match aussi rapidement que possible. Il coursa Higgs lorsqu'ils aperçurent tous deux la petite balle dorée, et reçut pour la seconde fois un coup en traître de Flint avec une grimace. Harry savait déjà qu'il ressentirait la douleur dans ses côtes dans les jours à venir. _Tu parles d'un changement_, pensa-t-il en remontant dans les airs, loin des autres joueurs. _Mais peut-être que cette fois je peux attraper le Vif d'or avant que le balai ne soit…_

Le balai sous lui fit une violente embardée et le désarçonna. Par pure chance, il saisit le manche puis l'empoignade son autre main pour se stabiliser. _Ce__ n'est pas ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ! _Harry s'agrippait de toutes ses forces. Ça avait été une ascension graduelle, pas un désarçonnement brutal, qui l'avait presque jeté au sol. _Allez, Hermione_, grogna intérieurement Harry, alors que le balai commençait à tanguer de gauche à droite. Il pouvait entendre le rugissement du public lorsque celui-ci comprit sa situation désespérée à une telle altitude.

_Allez, allez, allez…_

Le balai eut un dernier sursaut avant de s'immobiliser. _Merci, Hermione._ Harry enfourcha son balai, les bras douloureux. Higgs continuait à faire des cercles rapides au-dessus du terrain. Tout ce que Harry avait à faire à présent, c'était…

Il aperçut un reflet doré et fit un plongeon, sous les acclamations de la foule. Il évita Flint, puis un Cognard, et voilà ! Il tendit le bras et…

Harry sentit une douleur lui déchirer le flanc, mais il garda la main serrée autour du Vif d'or lorsqu'il entra en collision avec le compartiment réservé aux professeurs. Il se retrouva étendu aux pieds de quelqu'un, mais les cheveux devant ses yeux l'empêchaient de discerner qui c'était. Il leva le poing. Les ailes du Vif d'or battaient doucement dans sa paume.

« J'ai le Vif d'or ! » cria-t-il.

Harry se releva avec difficulté et, de sa main libre, repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Il se tourna pour présenter ses excuses au professeur qu'il avait percuté et se trouva nez-à-nez avec un professeur Rogue furieux.

_Il ressemble à l'Oncle Vernon avant qu'il aille cherche la ceinture_, fut la pensée qui lui traversa immédiatement l'esprit. Il détourna le regard le plus rapidement possible. _Merde, merde, merde. Pitié, faites qu'il n'ait pas vu ça, pitié…_

« Bravo, Harry ! s'exclama Hagrid en le soulevant du plancher.

– Gryffondor gagne ! » annonça Lee Jordan avec un cri de joie. Des tonnerres d'applaudissements s'élevèrent du stade.

« Tenez », dit Harry en mettant le Vif d'or dans les mains de Bibine, qui regarda tour à tour Harry et les gradins d'un air ahuri.

« Ça devrait être illégal, c'est une faute ! » était en train de crier Marcus Flint. Cette exclamation détourna le regard de Rogue du dos de Harry – regard qu'il ressentait comme un poids concret sur sa peau.

_Merde, merde, merde_, soupira Harry, tandis que ses coéquipiers venaient le féliciter.

Le compartiment commençait à devenir bondé à cause des Gryffondor qui grouillaient autour de lui. Harry recula et trébucha sur un morceau de banc brisé. Une main le rattrapa par l'arrière de ses robes avant qu'il ne puisse tomber.

« Faites-le sortir de là, Hagrid. Ne voyez-vous donc pas que votre _précieux_ enfant-héros est blanc comme un linge ? »

Harry rougit en entendant le ton moqueur de Rogue. Il avait envie de se retourner pour répliquer, mais Hagrid fut trop rapide, il aida Harry à traverser la foule d'enthousiastes. Harry réussit à croiser le regard d'Hermione dans la cohue. Elle les suivait de près avec Neville, et Hagrid les emmena chez lui pour boire une tasse de thé.

« Ça c'était du jeu, Harry ! » dit Hagrid en mettant la bouilloire à chauffer. Harry était assis sur la chaise la plus proche du feu, une couverture autour des épaules. Il n'avait qu'une envie : mettre la main sur un baume de guérison.

« Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal, Harry ? demanda Neville en se mordillant la lèvre supérieure.

– Juste quelques bleus.

– On devrait aller voir Madame Pomfresh alors, non ? demanda Hermione.

– Non, non, ce ne sont que des bleus, protesta Harry en secouant la tête. J'ai eu pire.

– Ah, vraiment », dit Rogue derrière eux.

Harry se figea. Il avait envie de laisser s'échapper un chapelet d'injures qu'il avait appris d'un vétéran bourru de la guerre contre Grindelwald, mais il ne les laissa pas franchir ses lèvres. Qui sait combien de points retirerait Rogue s'il les prononçait ?

« Professeur Rogue ! » s'exclama Hermione. Elle s'était levée et Harry remarqua avec amusement que, de surcroît, elle s'était placée entre l'homme et lui.

« Quelles merveilleuses capacités d'observation vous avez là, mademoiselle Granger », railla Rogue. Son regard se porta sur Harry. « Madame Pomfresh est bien assez occupée avec les idiots qui se sont blessés tous seuls en célébrant votre piqué particulièrement stupide. Utilisez ceci, dit-il en plaçant sur la table d'Hagrid un petit pot de pommade. Ou alors vous pouvez souffrir, comme le font les gens de votre espèce, qui aiment leurs blessures et l'attention qu'elles leur apportent.

– Enfin, voyons, dit Hagrid en se redressant. C'que vous dites là n'a pas de sens, Severus.

– Et c'est pourtant tellement vrai », railla une nouvelle fois Rogue avant de tourner les talons.

_Quel sale, horrible, huileux emmerdeur_, avait envie de cracher Harry à l'homme qui s'éloignait. _Par Merlin, il est aussi mauvais que les première année à l'école d'Aurors. Il faut grandir un peu !_

« Quel homme _horrible_ ! explosa Hermione. Il a _jeté un sort_ à ton balai, Harry ! On l'a vu !

– Qu'est-c' que vous dites là ? fit Hagrid, et les tasses sur le plateau dans sa main tremblèrent. C'est des balivernes. Rogue peut être mauvais perdant pour sûr, mais c'est un professeur. Il ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça.

– On a vu sa jambe l'autre jour, révéla Hermione. On dirait qu'il s'est fait _mastiquer_. Rogue était avec le chien à trois têtes le soir d'Halloween. On l'a tous vu se diriger dans sa direction – »

Hagrid lâcha la théière.

« Comment vous savez, pour Touffu ? »

Ils le fixèrent.

« Touffu ? couina Neville.

– Ouais – il est à moi – j'l'ai acheté à un ami grec que j'ai rencontré dans un pub l'année dernière. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder… »

Hagrid s'interrompit.

« Oui ? demanda avidement Hermione, penchée au-dessus de la table.

– J'n'aurais pas dû dire ça, gémit Hagrid. C'est top secret.

– Mais Rogue doit être en train d'essayer de le _voler_ ! s'écria Hermione, les yeux ronds.

– Balivernes, répéta Hagrid. Rogue est un professeur de Poudlard, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-il essayé de tuer Harry ? demanda Neville.

– Il a essayé de me tuer, vraiment ? fit Harry en acceptant le thé que lui proposait Hagrid.

– Je sais ce que ça veut dire de jeter un sort. J'ai tout lu là-dessus ! Il faut fixer les yeux sur l'objet ou la personne visés et Rogue n'a pas cillé une seule fois, je l'ai bien vu !

– Et moi, j'dis que tu as tort ! s'emporta Hagrid. Je n'sais pas pourquoi le balai de Harry s'est comporté de cette manière, mais Rogue n'essaierait jamais de tuer un élève ! Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, tous les trois. Vous êtes en train de vous mêler de choses qui n'vous regardent absolument pas. Et c'est très dangereux. Alors, oubliez ce chien et oubliez c'qu'il garde, c'est une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel…

– Qui ça ? » demanda Hermione.

Hagrid se prit la tête entre les mains.

« J'n'aurais jamais dû dire ça… »


End file.
